The Cross of her Rosary
by xMA0Ux
Summary: After the battle with Alucard, Tsukune, Moka and the others are trying to live their lives in the Academy as always, but the sudden arrive of a Shinigami and a Hanyou complicates their daily lives. Those two are pursuing two dangerous fugitives, whom also had their interest focused on their now peaceful school...
1. Two Idiots on a Bus

**Maybe it all was because I was not explaining what happened until this point, for those who read this and wondered why the fuck Ichigo and Inuyasha were running through a Meidou, towards the unknown, coming from the unknown. Maybe those who read and wondered about that were all.**

 **Well, Inuyasha and Ichigo are the main characters of these three written stories so far. It all started on 'Oddyssey of a Hanyou', when Ichigo and Inuyasha met, and started their journey to stop Aizen, the root of everthing. On the second part they reached the doors of the Nura Clan, the story continued on 'Cold Summer Nights'; a crossover between Bleach, Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago, and the purpose was the same: stop Aizen and the revived Naraku. So for many references to past events on this story, maybe the answer is on the stories before this one. And now here we are, on 'The Cross of her Rosary'.**

 **After saying goodbye to the people of the Nura Clan, Inuyasha and Ichigo used the way provided by the 'Meidou Zangetsu Ha' to travel to their next destination... To the lives of the people in the Youkai Gakuen, after their battle with Alucard.**

 **And about grammatical mistakes, I hope you can forgive me. English is not my native language. It's not an excuse, and I will keep improving and fixing the chapters.**

* * *

Once they got into the Meidou, the atmosphere around them got so heavy that it seemed to push them down, into the depths of its blackness.

For Inuyasha, saying goodbye and that kind of things were not his forte at all. They were his flat point and always menaced to bring parts of him that he did not wanted to show. The strong of the feelings was something to fear, due to what he could witness and felt. A real sadness about a goodbye, and to two beautiful women.

So he tried to not think about it anymore, with the decided jump he took into the Meidou.

And with him, Ichigo. He always had tried to maintain his strong man façade, and made look as if the departures did not affect him a big deal. He had always been like that, just like that time when he say goodbye to his Shinigami powers and to Rukia, he tried to go from the Nura house with a smile, but it cost to him since that was not his best part. And even less if he had to say farewells that often, and to many people which he appreciated now. That was his case. He had met many people and Youkai, and he felt down to say goodbye.

Inuyasha was feeling the same as him for sure. They both had said goodbye to everyone there, but Inuyasha was having a harder time since Ichigo saw what Inuyasha did with Setsura and Gitsune. Both kissed him and he returned them their kiss. Ichigo could only think about what Kagome would do if she found that out. She would emasculate Inuyasha, before allow such a cheating on her.

But both women had fallen with something that Inuyasha had, and was undefinable. At first, Ichigo thought that Inuyasha was good hiding his emotions, when he managed to resist the obvious feelings of those two. Now he was clenching his fists, with a very hard expression on his face.

They were thinking those things and more, when they got into the Meidou and when it closed behind them, they saw the infinite blackness of the corridor of time and space. Then Ichigo remembered that he should create the floor of energy which they would use to cross through that place…

"Shit!"

"What happened? Oh, shit!"

Inuyasha cursed too, when he thought that he would fall, but Ichigo grabbed him by his tunic and creating that platform of light with his Reiatsu, he landed there with Inuyasha falling funnily on that floor.

"Sorry. I've completely forget about this…"

"Damn it, Ichigo."

Inuyasha got up, and started to run with Ichigo through that platform of light. Both of them could felt the usual pressure over them which the Meidou had on its deepness.

"Don't you think… that we are getting used to this?" asked Ichigo, not stopping running.

"Do you think? I didn't notice."

"Bullshit…"

They laughed and kept running, trying to not think that Kagome and Orihime would not stand that heavy pressure anyway. That was a shame. A shame similar to that one they felt when they realized they were in the same city as them, but so far away at the same time.

They kept running for a little while, when suddenly the Meidou opened again and they both went out of it like bullets.

They were on a road in the outskirts of Tokyo, on the same night they just left. Were they still in Tokyo? That was a lonely street, and the only think they could saw was the city on one side behind a hill, and the entrance of a tunnel on the other side of the road. There was not a single car nor a soul around, and there were only they both, watching the place. The Meidou brought them there? Naraku and Aizen were somewhere there? Ichigo thought ironically that they could got there on a cab if they would knew about it.

They did not said a word yet, when a yellow bus appeared on the road, coming from Tokyo, towards the tunnel of the other side. Ichigo, knowing that the people inside the bus could not see him, and moved by his boredom, raised an arm when the bus was close enough. Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"I was kidding…" explained Ichigo to Inuyasha, and after the bus passed next to him. But he got some confused when the bus stopped a little far from them, fifteen meters ahead.

Ichigo looked at the bus and saw that it had stopped and was staying there, like if it was waiting for someone to get on it, but no one was around. What was the bus waiting for, then?

And suddenly the doors of the bus opened, and from there a beautiful girl went outside. She was dressed in a black dress with pink parts. Her black hair was picked in two tails on the sides of her head, and she was wielding a long wooden wand on her right hand.

"Are you two getting in or what?"

Ichigo looked behind him, waiting to see someone else, except him or Inuyasha, but no one was there. Maybe that girl could see something even more intangible than the souls? Ichigo looked at her, then again to his back but he did not saw anyone.

"Boy, don't make us lose more time," keep saying the girl with someone which Ichigo could not see. "You make us stop, didn't you? Or were you joking around?"

Then Ichigo knew it. That girl could see him.

"Can you see me?" asked Ichigo, feeling somewhat fool. Inuyasha was confirming his thoughts with his glare.

"Of course, dummy. Why wouldn't I?" answered her, and Ichigo had not doubts.

"How is that possible?"

"And why shouldn't I? Look, we are in a hurry and it would be good if you hurry up as well. The academy goes easier with the admissions nowadays."

"Academy? The Youkai Gakuen?" remembered Ichigo. Rikuo and the others told him about that place once.

"Youkai Gakuen?" asked Inuyasha. "What the hell is that?"

"You don't know a thing, do you?" ironized Ichigo.

"We just left that place, of course I don't know a thing, damn it."

"Which Academy else could be, then?" answered the girl.

Ichigo sighed, not able to believe his luck and skills. He could even be a detective. Somehow he had the feeling that they would got to that place, or almost…

"Alright," said he, decidedly. "Let's go."

He started to follow that girl, and she moved to the bus with an expression of slight distrust. Inuyasha stayed where he was, not understanding it yet.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ichigo, in the entrance to the bus, were that girl was waiting as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, watching Ichigo.

"We are going with her," said Ichigo, as if it was obvious. When he saw that Inuyasha was still not understanding it, Ichigo sighed and approached to him. "Look, I can bet my own life that Tessaiga brought us here to go to that academy. I don't know why, but is a feeling I have."

"Really?" asked Inuyasha, sceptical. "I guess we have not choice for now."

It was true, since it was better to go with that apparently innocent girl, than stay there without any trace to follow. Ichigo returned to the bus and went in when the clueless girl moved away to let them in.

When he entered into the bus, Ichigo saw the driver. It was a man dressed in blue with beard and a mustache, but Ichigo could not see his eyes, since they were shining mysteriously in two spheres. The driver looked at him intently, and Ichigo, thinking that it would be better to not call unwanted attention, nodded and boarded the bus.

But Inuyasha was looking at the man with the same intensity as he was looking at him. Ichigo cursed his luck.

In the seats there wasn't anyone. Of course not. For all Ichigo knew, it was still Saturday and there would not be students coming nor going from the academy that night. Damn it. Ichigo should ask more of the academy to the clan.

He sat two seats behind the driver, taking his two Zangetsus out of their sheaths to be more comfortable and, not wanting to, a little of his Reiatsu was released, and the driver, who had started to move seconds before after the girl went in, lost control of the bus for a while.

"Hey!"

The girl and Inuyasha were looking at him reproachfully, and Ichigo bowed his head somewhat embarrassed. Doing that was not his intention, but he could not helped it.

"What kind of Youkai are you?" asked the girl, even more distrustful, while Inuyasha was sitting next to Ichigo.

"We are…"

"The guy in black is not a Youkai," said the driver, not stopping looking ahead of him as he was driving the bus and getting close to the tunnel. "He is a Shinigami. Aren't you, son?"

"Well… Yes, I am," recognized Ichigo, not wondering about how they could say that anymore.

The girl turned to see Ichigo again and exclaimed:

"Wow! I have heard of them but I've never seen one before! Amazing!"

"What the hell? Why did you invite us to come in, then?" asked Ichigo, scandalized.

"Since you raised your arm. That means that a Shinigami wants to study in our Academy. The Chairman would be very proud," said that girl, sitting in the chairs behind the driver and with her body towards Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"He would? He is not in the academy?"

"Well…"

Ichigo noticed that the girl was looking sad suddenly, as they were getting into the tunnel and Inuyasha was yawning.

"Did something happened?"

"Many things. And even when we could fix many, other will not be the same as ever."

"What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth at last, bored as he was.

"Being with a Shinigami and you don't know?" asked the driver. "A very lazy Hanyou are you, don't you?"

"You are a Hanyou?" asked the girl, looking well at Inuyasha at last.

"What if I am one?"

"Nothing at all," said the girl, smiling. "The new policy of the academy…"

"I don't give a fuck," said Inuyasha. The girl looked at him, surprised. "What happened?"

"It was something big," said the driver, while Ichigo was punching Inuyasha on his head. "Terrible enough to shake the structure of the world as you know it. Are you sure you didn't know it?"

"Well, no. We were… absent."

The girl and the driver looked at each other. She sighed and the driver was still driving through that dark tunnel.

"Some days ago we were involved on a big battle, that ended showing the world about the existence of Youkais," said the girl to Ichigo.

"What?"

Ichigo said that, after he remembered that Rikuo and the others told him and Inuyasha about that event, some days ago. Then that girl was involved in such situation?

"So you did not knew it," said she. "That was what happened."

"And how happened that?"

"What is your name, Shinigami boy?"

"Ah? Oh. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ichigo…"

"Not that kind of Ichigo," said Ichigo, remembering that some people used to mock him with the other meaning of his name. Strawberry. "My name means…"

" _The one who protects_. I know. I am Toujou Ruby," said that girl smiling. "And you are…?"

She said that to Inuyasha, who had his arms behind his head and was laying lazily on his seat.

"Inuyasha…" said he.

"Inuyasha?" asked the girl, without believing it. But soon she thought that what she was thinking was impossible, and she took away that thought of her mind.

"That's what I said."

"Okay…" said Ruby, sceptical about the choice of names of that boy. And he even was cosplaying that ancient legend. "You see, Kurosaki-san," kept saying Ruby. "Some days ago we had to go and rescue a friend from the hands of a very dangerous Youkai mob. Things got out of your hands, and even when we managed to defeat the bad boys, the mess that the matter provoked could not be helped and… even many people died."

"When that happened?" asked Ichigo, even when he knew already.

"Almost two weeks already. The people saw what happened worldwide, and even tried to stop it with their army, but even with all our efforts we could help but show them that the Youkais exist, since Alucard was big enough to try and fight him secretly," Ruby was trying to be cheerful but her tone was sad. "His apparition hit us hard, and many people died with the destruction he caused.

"Many common efforts were needed to establish some kind of order and calm the humans down, and they were out of their minds in some cases. The governments of every country agreed to be the only ones in the planet knowing about us. An enormous effort was made to erase the memory of what happened and fake the images with a well-made farce. The biggest lie of the decade," said Ruby, laconically. "And the dream of Youkais and humans living together of Tsukune-san go to waste.

"And now we are trying to keep doing our things, despite the fact that we had lost much."

Ichigo had many questions on his head. About Alucard, he knew what Rikuo told him. And the government, he saw by himself how the same Japanese defence minister went to the house of the Nura Clan to talk with them. Tsukune? Who the hell was that?

And again there was his anger against the Soul Society, and even Urahara, for not have told he and Inuyasha about that.

Ichigo tried to stay calm. But it was hard since he still was angry that they did not told them some terrifying event, even if now that was fixed.

Ichigo looked through the window and saw that they were out of the tunnel, and the sky had another tone, very particular to be night. Surely that was due to the lights of somewhere out there. And the trees were growing dead and without leaves on both sides of the road. In the horizon he could see a big lake which was shining to the moon sinisterly.

"Will be this your first time in the Academy?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo, coming out from his thoughts, and Inuyasha was stretching his body.

"I guess you will not be surprised with the things you will see, since you are a Shinigami. I've heard that some hollows could be very troublesome."

"Just a little."

"Did some of them gave you more problems than the rest?"

"Many, but it's a long story," said Ichigo, remembering Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"You have to tell me one day. We are almost there," announced Ruby, looking forward through the front window.

Ichigo looked there too, and so did Inuyasha. At the end of the road of dead trees was a big building of many floors, and with many windows. It would looked flashy and interesting to see if there was not that creepy atmosphere involving that building. There was not any aggressive Youki nor Reiatsu, and the humans could live there probably, but it was hard to think of some human brave enough to try and get into a place that screwed up.

"Welcome," said Ruby, greeted them both, standing next to the driver, "to the Youkai Gakuen."

Ichigo smiled back, and raised from his seat to go out of the bus, after picking his two swords. Inuyasha followed him. Once they were out they saw the Academy in all its extension: big as a few human academies in the human world. So it was true and that Academy was located in another realm.

But why on earth Tessaiga left them in the entrance of the tunnel?

Ruby guided them inside, while the driver greeted them goodbye to her and Ichigo and Inuyasha, and was turning the bus to take it away. Ichigo and Inuyasha walked with Ruby inside the Academy and towards the hall, then to the creepy and empty corridors of that place. Then they went out to a courtyard and Ruby stopped.

"We have to do your paperwork tomorrow. Tonight we haven't time for that. The problem is where you two will spend this night."

"It doesn't matter," said Inuyasha. "We will see where."

"The things doesn't work like that here, Inuyasha," said Ruby, seriously. "I have to check that you are comfortable and safe. You two looked capable, but many students here are dangerous and aggressive."

"Really?"

"Keh!"

"I know! I will take you two with the stronger student here. It's a good friend and he is very nice. I am sure you will get along.

"We don't want to be a bother," said Ichigo.

"Not at all. Tsukune-san will be very happy to have new roommates."

"Is that the Tsukune you talked about earlier?"

"Yes. He is a nice person."

"Okay…"

Ichigo and Inuyasha followed Ruby through the big gardens of the place, to another building, which had many of the lights on its floors on. They entered there and went through corridors and stairways, walking next to doors which were emitting weird and sinister sounds, until they reached a particular and quiet door, strangely quiet to be in such a weird place.

"Tsukune-san?" called Ruby, calling and knocking the door gently. "Are you in there?"

They heard sounds inside. Like blankets being pulled and then steps. Ichigo was waiting with his hands on his pockets and Inuyasha with his hands behind his head. The door opened and there was a brown-haired boy, standing in there with a sleepy face.

"Ah, Ruby-san. Good evening," greeted the boy.

"Tsukune-san, Sorry if I awoke you," said Ruby. "I went to the human world this morning for some matters. And when I was coming back I found Kurosaki-san and Inuyasha in the road here, and I brought them with me and…"

Tsukune was looking at them now. And both Ichigo and Inuyasha returned his glare to him.

"Kurosaki-san is a Shinigami," explained Ruby. "And Inuyasha is a Hanyou."

"It's my first time seeing a Shinigami and a Hanyou," said Tsukune, smiling kindly. He stopped rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Tomorrow I will sign them in the Academy, but for now I don't have a place to have them tonight. Could you…?"

"Of course!" said Tsukune, so kindly that even seemed previously practiced. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Nice to meet you," continued Tsukune, talking to Ichigo and Inuyasha. "I am Aono Tsukune."

"Me too," said Ichigo, by pure courtesy. "I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You are Inuyasha, don't you?" asked Tsukune, when Inuyasha did not said a word.

"I guess I am," said Inuyasha, bored.

"Thanks, Tsukune-san!" said Ruby, happy. Tomorrow we will arrange our things," she said to Ichigo and Inuyasha and turning to get away through that corridor. "Have a good night."

"Thanks."

"Good night, Ruby-san," said Tsukune, making Inuyasha and Ichigo to enter on his room.

Tsukune's room was normal. Or at least the most normal that they could expect for a room of a boy and being on a realm full of Youkais. Tsukune brought two chairs and pointed Ichigo and Inuyasha to sit there, while he sat on his bed.

"How did you dare to apply here?" asked he, still nicely.

"Well, we were thinking of it for a time now," replied Ichigo.

' _A few hours, actually.'_ Thought he ironically.

"This place is very frightening," said Tsukune. Inuyasha just made an evasive sound. "When I got here I was not sure what to expect, but everything went just fine."

"What kind of Youkai are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah? Oh, it's true. One of the rules here is never told anyone your truly Youkai form."

"Oh. My bad."

"Don't worry. You are just getting here and it's normal that you don't know it yet. But since I know what you are I will tell you what I am. I am some kind of vampire."

"Some kind of vampire, you said," said Ichigo, while Inuyasha was rubbing his right ear with a finger. "Aren't you a complete one or something?"

"Nope. I am still part human."

Then Ichigo took seriously what Tsukune said, and even Inuyasha stopped showing his indifference to everything there to saw that boy at last. They knew about Naraku's intentions about Rikuo, being part human. Then Tsukune could be on Naraku's priorities since he was saying that he was part human.

"Wow. Are you parents a vampire and a human?"

"Nope. Both are humans."

"Then how?"

Inuyasha could not believe it. How on earth that boy, which seemed so nice to even be in a place like that, had obtained Youkai powers if he was human by nature? So that boy was a kind of Hanyou, and that was calling Inuyasha's attention.

"A friend of mine gave me part of her vampire blood to not let me die once. I was seriously hurt and she helped me to not die. Back then I was a human completely, but I stopped being one when she gave me her blood."

"I didn't knew that you could do something like that," lied Ichigo, since the times that he got his Shinigami powers, he obtained them on similar ways.

"As I told you," said Tsukune. "My transformations were hard at first, but as the time goes by I could improve my Ghoul abilities, and now I can control it."

"Ghoul?"

They kept talking about everything a long while, until Tsukune yawned and Ichigo decided to let him sleep. They improvised two futons with blankets they did not need due to the intense hot weather, which followed from Tokyo to the Academy. And Tsukune, after Ichigo swear to him that he and Inuyasha were comfortable, could not sleep.

Ichigo stayed with his legs crossed over his futon, just like Inuyasha used to pretend to sleep and was doing right now, looking at him with all of that revelation still lurking on their minds.

"What do you think?" asked Ichigo in low voice, seeing Inuyasha in similar position as him.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha, with a hard glare towards Tsukune. "But the Meidou hasn't failed yet."

Ichigo looked to the window and the weird colour of the sky out there. Then the next day they would see what was happening there, to have the Meidou taking them there, from all places.

* * *

The next morning the surprises for Ichigo were many, despite his thoughts that there was nothing there that could surprise him anymore. The sky was of a yellow colour instead of blue, when it hasn't clouds, like he saw at dawn. Tsukune awoke, he washed himself, and told him and Inuyasha to follow him and not get away from him while he guided them through the same corridors of the last night towards the main building, which was where the breakfast room was located.

On their way there Ichigo saw why Tsukune told them to not get away from him, sin he was worried that some students tried to be funny with the newcomers, who, despite their looks, hair and glares, could be prone to intimidations.

But no one got in their way when Ichigo and Inuyasha were walking with Tsukune. Ichigo did not wanted to turn off his offer since he knew that Tsukune had the best intentions in mind. Inuyasha just did not cared if he was going with them or not. Besides, on their planes wasn't try to show themselves by defending from some random Youkai, and for what Ichigo could see, he and Inuyasha could with all of those Youkais at the same time, and even he alone if the chance was there.

"This place is very lively," affirmed Tsukune with a nervous smile.

"I can see that," conceded Ichigo.

Soon they reached the dinning hall, which was a big room full of tables and full of Youkais as well, but all of them on their human forms, as he had saw until that moment.

"Which kind of Youkai is Ruby?" asked Ichigo, thinking _'screw with the rules'_.

"She is a witch."

"Hey, don't be like that. She is a very nice girl."

"No. Seriously. Ruby-san is a witch. Wand and all."

Ichigo imagined immediately some of those Mahou Shoujos, which he saw changing channels on TV some times, and imagined Ruby with a fantasy pink costume, with a star on the top of her wand and with her pointer and middle fingers near her eyes, saying 'Te-hee…'

He shake his head, since nothing else there could be that insane.

"What is a witch?" asked Inuyasha.

"Is a woman who can do magic, and change things, and potions and stuff…" said Ichigo quickly. Inuyasha did not knew of that since he was from the Sengoku era and then and there maybe there were not witches, or maybe they were called another way.

They entered in the hall and took plates to have their food. Ichigo was thinking that it would have frogs, birds and Youkai stuff, but to his surprise and happiness the food was normal, or as normal as it could be seen.

"I will introduce you two to the others," said Tsukune, after took his food and walk with Ichigo and Inuyasha to a table, sitting around it. "Almost we all are in the Newspaper Club."

"Fine," said Ichigo, trying to hide his lack of enthusiasm. A thing that Inuyasha did not wanted to hide.

In all the time that Ichigo and Inuyasha were there, since they got into the bus to that moment in that room in the academy, they didn't noticed any strong Youki nor Reiatsu. Why Tessaiga would send them there? There was the place where they were supposed to be? Totosai said that, that Tessaiga was working as it was supposed, there was no doubt about it.

While they were having their breakfast, Tsukune talked to them about the life in the academy, and the classes that were starting again the next day, and to which surely Inuyasha and Ichigo would assist.

' _I am in the fucking college!_ ' thought Ichigo, but all of that would be for the sake of their purpose, so he tried to hide his discomfort.

And Inuyasha just did not cared and he did not even knew what were those 'classes' things. So he kept eating like if there were not a next day.

"Ah! Moka-san! Everyone!"

Tsukune had just called to a bunch of girls which entered into that big hall. The girl in front of the group was way beautiful, with long and silver hair. Her eyes were crimson, and she was dressed in a one piece pink dress. The girl behind her was another beautiful girl of long and blue hair, (wow), picked in a ponytail, and her breast were enormous; she was wearing the girl's uniform which Ichigo saw in other girls so far, made of a white shirt with long sleeves, a yellow jersey over it and a squared skirt, brown and yellow. The third girl was little; her hair was short and black; she was wearing a uniform like the second, but she was wearing a pointed hat; and she was so beautiful as well. The fourth girl had the same skirt as the other two, and she was wearing a white and black blouse, and she had grey socks to her thighs; her hair was purple and not so long. She had a lollipop on her mouth and was licking it from time to time. Ruby was with them, discussing something or so it seemed.

"I went to the city and they had all under control. The terrorist had not make contact yet, but they will catch them, or so they told me," was saying Ruby. "Ah!" said she, noticing Tsukune, Ichigo and Inuyasha. "You came to have your breakfast, good."

"Something happened?" asked Ichigo, looking at her and the other Youkai girls. The Youki of the silver-haired girl had called his attention. He looked at her furtively while he was drinking his coffee. Inuyasha for other hand, just did not cared for them at all and was still eating.

"No. This selfish girls want to be superheroes and go to the city and check by themselves if the last attacks of the last days are not part of the fuss about Alucard," explained Ruby. Hearing that, Ichigo spouted his coffee.

"Attacks?"

"Yes. You were absent. The last days there were some attacks on Tokyo with biological weapons and explosion on neighbourhoods of normal people. There were also attacks on trains and stuff like that. The weird of the situation is that those places were used only as places to illegal trades and traffic of weapons. It's so rare…"

Ichigo stayed silent, and even Inuyasha stopped eating, and both looked at each other, remembering. That lethal explosions of Naraku's Shouki and the explosion caused by the Getsuga Tenshou and the Getsuga Juujishou of Ichigo, and also the attacks of Kidou of Aizen were things they would not forget soon and Naraku and Aizen would pay for sure.

Ichigo sighed tired, because despite being Sunday and early in the morning, there was a lot to do…

* * *

 **This is a very long, LONG, story. And it will involve many universes. I hope to have people with me on that journey.**


	2. The Beauty and the Crow

"This boy is Kurosaki Ichigo-san," introduced Ruby, to the other girls which had come from their rooms. "And he is Inuyasha," ended she, pointing to Inuyasha.

"Wow," said the girl of the blue hair and big boobs. "Which kind of Youkai could dress like that?"

She said that looking at the Shikakushou of Ichigo, which was black, and to his two swords, on his back and waist. She was a very straightforward girl, or so she looked to Ichigo.

"I am a Shinigami," said Ichigo, thinking that it would be better to tell them his identity right then to give them courage, and maybe they would tell them theirs.

"Kurosaki-san! You can't…" was saying Ruby, somewhat alarmed.

"I know," said Ichigo. "Tsukune told me already."

"I am Kurono Kurumu," introduced herself the girl of big boobs, but she did not said anymore.

"I am Sendou Yukari-desu," said the little girl of the pointed hat, happily, and looking at him with curiosity. Ichigo noticed the way she talked but he did not thought that she was doing it on purpose. Her voice was sweet.

"Shirayuki Mizore," he heard a beautiful voice under the table, and Ichigo thought that it could belong to the beautiful Youkai of purple hair of a while ago.

"And she is Akashiya Moka-san," ended Tsukune, introsucing Moka to Ichigo and Inuyasha who was still eating. She had not introduced herself and was looking at Ichigo and Inuyasha with an expression of clear distrust.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ichigo, some kind of nervous with her glare. If Inuyasha noticed that he could eat her alive.

"I can feel something very strong inside you," said Moka, and then she looked at Ruby. "You were telling us that you found them on the road between realms. What was doing a Shinigami on that road?"

Moka seemed to be very insightful. Ichigo sighed since he had not a cover.

"And he hasn't said a word yet," observed Kurumu, looking at Inuyasha, who had just ended his toasts and his eggs. He was starting to drink the orange juice, when he noticed the glare of everyone on him.

"What?" asked he, trying to sound threatening, but sounding fun.

"What are you?" asked Kurumu, looking him sitting there. His long and silver hair, his golden eyes, and his dog ears. Dog ears? "Are those real?"

"What is real?" asked Inuyasha, feeling annoyed. "Can you just shut the hell up and go elsewhere?"

"We were here on this place first!" exclaimed Kurumu, approaching one step to Inuyasha. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"You weren't," said Inuyasha, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. Ichigo had his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "We get here first."

"I am talking about the school!"

"Really? I don't care. If you don't…"

"If we don't… what?" asked Moka, walking a step towards Inuyasha, like Kurumu did.

"There, there," said Tsukune, smiling nervous and trying to calm them down. Moka and Kurumu looked at him and pulled back. But they still were looking angrily at Inuyasha.

"You are so weird," said Inuyasha. He bent on his seat and under the table, and when he emerged he had that beautiful purple-haired girl trapped by the neck of her blouse by his hand. She was Mizore, if Ichigo recalled correctly.

"No one ever catch me before," said she, still with her lollipop on her mouth. "You are really a suspicious man."

Inuyasha laughed and let her go.

"They were waiting for the bus to come here," said Ruby. Ichigo looked at her, thankful, even when that was a lie he told her. A white lie.

"That's right. I've heard of this place and we wanted to see how it works."

"I was sure that the Shinigami are beings separated from the living world, and that includes the Youkais," said Moka, not wanting to lose. "How many centuries you have?"

"Centuries?" asked Ichigo, confused. "Nah, I am nineteen."

"And isn't that suspicious enough?" said Moka, smiling satisfied. "A Shinigami with the powers you are hiding can't be that young, can he?"

"Well, I'd always been a fast learning."

Moka stayed silent, still searching for more arguments against the mysterious Shinigami and the other one, who looked even stranger. They both got into that academy and she was sure that they should not be there.

"I'm sorry," said Tsukune to Ichigo in low voice. "These days she was better to how she was before. She had always been cold, but these days she was being sweet and nice. I don't know what is happening to her now."

"If she wants to play the bad with us that's her problem," said Inuyasha roughly. He drank his juice and after smell the coffee and decide to not drink it, he raised from his seat and left. Ichigo took a toast, and drank the rest of his coffee, standing as well to go with Inuyasha.

"Kurosaki-san, wait!" said Ruby, walking behind them.

"What is happening to Ruby-san –desuka?" asked Yukari, seeing with the others how Ruby was walking behind Ichigo and Inuyasha.

"Maybe she likes him," ventured Mizore, from under the table where she got again.

"That's better," said Kurumu. "One rival less."

"Oh dear," said Tsukune, somewhat embarrassed.

* * *

"The classes start in the mornings at nine, right?" was saying Ruby to Ichigo and Inuyasha, while they were walking by the corridors to outside of the building.

"Okay."

"I am about to end finishing your paperwork, so I will need you two in the chairman's office to end everything else."

"Right."

"Kurosaki-san, do not think bad of her," said Ruby, talking to Ichigo while Inuyasha was still walking in front of them. "She has been through a lot lately, and…"

"Is she the friend you all went to rescue?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I could guess it. Her behaviour makes me think of that."

"She was her indeed. That mob I've told you, Fairy Tale, took her with them and we rescued her, but as you know…"

"Yeah…"

"And…"

"I am not thinking badly of her," said Ichigo sincerely.

"But it would be better to keep our distance from her and all of her gang," said Inuyasha darkly.

Ruby kept walking next to Ichigo, anxious.

"What's wrong?" asked Ichigo, noticing it.

"The truth is that I am not that fool," said Ruby. "I let the things to reach this far since I find interesting to have a Shinigami in our Academy, but having him here without knowing his intentions is something I would not have do it even if you threatened me to do it."

Ichigo saw it coming. The question was close. Inuyasha stopped and they stopped too.

"Please. Tell me your intentions here."

Ichigo sighed again. He looked at Ruby in her eyes and saw the honesty of her question, and he could not hide the truth from her.

"We are pursuing someone. Someone very dangerous," he said at once.

"He has anything to do with the problems in the human world?"

Ichigo looked again at Ruby. He hesitated and said: "Yes."

"I know it," said Ruby, resigned to the facts. "Your reaction of earlier told me."

"He is…" said Ichigo, while Inuyasha was scratching an ear. "They are… very dangerous guys. We must stop them."

"It's not just one?"

"No."

"And you are helping him?" asked Ruby, turning to face Inuyasha.

"I am helping who?" replied Inuyasha, not understanding it.

"Don't get me wrong, but I can't see what can do a Hanyou to help a Shinigami like Ichigo…"

"Hoh?"

Inuyasha approached to Ruby, so much that she could almost felt his breath near her face.

"I can show you what a Hanyou can do, little one," said Inuyasha, smiling creepily.

Ruby gulped due to his proximity. She was about to say something to mock him, but Ichigo appeared between her and Inuyasha.

"Calm down, fool," said Ichigo, seriously. "You don't have to probe a thing to anyone."

"Keh!" said Inuyasha, turning and walking away.

"He is very stubborn, for what I can see," observed Ruby.

"You'll never know," answered Ichigo, looking him go.

"Well?" kept asking Ruby. "What made you think that those men could be here?" She was decided to hear everything once and for all.

"I had a feeling about it. And besides, we didn't got here on a whim," answered Ichigo, remembering how the selfish Meidou leave he and Inuyasha in the outskirts of Tokyo.

"And how can you explain that we found you?"

"Well…" Ichigo did not knew that, while Ruby was looking at him sceptically.

"How did you find out about the Academy?" asked Ruby, letting the matter of the coincidence in their encounter aside, as they were walking out to the gardens, towards the lake Ichigo saw the last night.

"Some friend of the Nura Clan told me about here."

"Do you know the people of the Nura Clan?" asked the girl, amazed.

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

"I've heard of them. They are very famous, and so are the three leader they had. The driver of our bus it's called Nurari, in fact. He told me that he owes a lot to Nurarihyon. Tell me, is he as they say? The terrifying leader of the most prominent Hyakki Yakou in Japan?"

"Well…" Ichigo was caught again. The Nurarihyon he knew used to be a little old geezer. Nice and kind, and some mischievous sometimes. But Ichigo remembered that Nurarihyon was now on his young form due to his pride and to not be 'less' with his image to his wife: Youhime. "Really? I wonder where those two met before," said Ichigo, making another question to evade hers.

"I don't know really," said Ruby, simply.

They kept walking by that place, as the people were coming and going, not paying attention to them.

"That old man is somewhat playful," said Ichigo at last, while they were walking to that dead trees forest. "His grandson is the actual leader of the Clan. The Lord of the Pandemonium or whatever they call him."

"Is he as good as they say the Second was?"

"I don't know. I didn't meet Rihan. But…"

Ichigo remembered the hallucinations that he and Rikuo had in the basement of the Clan created by Naraku. When he and Rikuo stepped over the pieces of meat there, and when his mother walked in on his memory again. Rikuo mentioned that time that he saw his father and other woman too.

"It's bothering you having me here?" asked Ruby, suddenly.

"No. Why do you ask?" said Ichigo, confused.

"I saw your face. Your eyebrows are always furrowed," said Ruby, hesitant. "And now they were even more furrowed than usual.

"I'd always have them like this. Don't let them bother you."

"They won't. It looks cute like that."

Ichigo looked at her. She was smiling to the vision of the lake they arrived already. They were in the edge of a cliff, and the water under them was red. But Ichigo was still looking at her and to what she said to him.

"Wow, thanks," managed him to say at last.

"A pleasure," smiled Ruby. "I will return to the school. There are some things I have to get ready."

"Okay."

She left Ichigo there, on the edge of that cliff, and with a smile on his lips.

* * *

"There is something in that Shinigami that doesn't fit at all," said Moka, to the serious faces of her friends. They were all sitting on the table that Ichigo and Inuyasha just left.

"They are good boys, Moka-san," said Tsukune.

"They can be, but they didn't come here just to study. The Shinigamis are very powerful existences, and if they would have… got into the matter of Alucard… That wouldn't have been that hard for us…"

There was bitterness in Moka's voice. Something that they all noticed immediately.

"If they work is keep the balance of the souls, then they couldn't get involved on a business entirely tangible," reasoned Kurumu, taking chopsticks and trying to feed Tsukune. "It sure goes against their code or something."

"Besides, if they 'balance' they can't take sides to anyone being neutral," said Mizore, showing her head from under the table, and freezing Kurumu while doing that.

"I don't know. To me it's not normal that a Shinigami shows his orange head when everything is over. Or when everything it's just starting," said Moka, still doubting about the thrust in that Shinigami.

"What about the other?" asked Kurumu, breaking the ice around her and remembering the Hanyou and his ears. "He was suspicious as well."

"But less than the Shinigami."

"Girls, why don't you understand?" asked Tsukune. "I've spent the night with them. They are nice and calm. It's true that they are a bit suspicious, coming here out of the blue, but…"

He sighed. It would be very hard to convince them that Ichigo and Inuyasha were not as bad as they seemed to think. Especially Moka.

Inuyasha walked around by that place for a while, as he could sense many smells, presences and things around him. The people there were young Youkais and were starting to appear from everywhere that Sunday. What the hell was he doing there?

That place was huge. Around the main building were more buildings, and that forest of dead trees, and far from there were mountains. Inuyasha did not knew where to go, or where to make his stay in there fast since he was bored form the very moment when he and Ichigo entered into that bus thing.

At last he found himself in front of that big building again. Inuyasha looked up and found that no one was up there, in the top of that terrace. So Inuyasha jumped there with a long and calculated leap, and happy to see that no one was in there, he laid on the floor in the highest place up there and tried to pass his time sleeping.

* * *

Ichigo was still looking by that cliff, deep on his thoughts about the reason to be where he and Inuyasha were now. He was thinking that that Academy would be a very suited place to search or wait for actions by Naraku or Aizen, and he proved his point when he and Inuyasha boarded the bus. But the next step was something that neither of them knew. Not a single clue in fact.

He was thinking in that when he felt a considerable Youki behind him.

"Do you need something?" asked Ichigo, not turning and without stopping his stare to the immense red lake which seemed to be a sea. The owner of the Youki answered insecure.

"I am not sure."

"Aren't you?"

Ichigo turned and saw a beautiful Youkai girl, with her red hair picked in two tails on the sides of her head. She was younger than Ruby and the others. Almost like Yukari, who seemed to be younger than her friends in looks and the way she talked.

This girl of red hair was there, looking at Ichigo, and had an expression of disbelief on her beautiful face.

"Can I help you?" insisted Ichigo, decided to know what that girl was wanting.

She shook her head and kept staring confused at Ichigo.

"Just tell me what is happening to you."

"It's… the first time… that I feel… a Youki like this…" said the girl, gasping a little. Ichigo got alarmed and tried to hide his Reiatsu, but he had never been good at it.

"Ah, this. This is not Youki. What I have is Reiatsu," said Ichigo, a little ashamed to had put her like that.

"What?"

"It's true. Can you feel it?"

Ichigo released a bit of his Reiatsu. Just a bit, making the environment and the same air to distort a little, and the red-haired girl grabbed her two arms with her hands, while her legs joined, menacing to not let her standing anymore.

"Oops, sorry."

Ichigo stopped and saw her trembling in the ground. He lamented deeply to have enjoyed that little moment of showing himself. Inuyasha would be very proud.

"How did you do that?"

The question of the girl made Ichigo even more confused.

"How I did what?"

"That thing in the air. I've met aggressive Youkis, able to make their owners to cut the air and get through the objects like if the objects were just jam. But what you can do is amazing," said she, looking at him intensely.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it. I've never seen a Youkai doing this…"

Then Ichigo remembered that Naraku did that once, on a very avenue in Tokyo and killed many people there just with his Youki. He tried to not show the anger of the memory on his face.

"Which kind of Youkai are you?" asked the girl, standing.

"I am not a Youkai. I am a Shinigami."

Ichigo was thinking that the girl would be disappointed when she heard that, but instead of that her face was shining and she approached even more to Ichigo on the edge of that cliff.

"A Shinigami? I've heard of them. Are you as strong as they say? I think you are, since you can release that amount of energy."

"Actually it wasn't that much."

"It wasn't? I'd almost pee on my skirt by the heaviness!"

The girl said that and blushed immediately. Ichigo looked away after he automatically looked at her legs, blushing as hard as her.

"It's not what you are thinking," said the girl quickly. "I mean… I was nearly wetting myself for the strength of… your Reiatsu?" said she insecure and embarrassed, and a little angry to her slip.

"I'd understand since the beginning, take it easy," said Ichigo, almost as embarrassed as her. "Yeah. We, the Shinigamis, have Reiatsu."

"Is it stronger than the Youki?"

"Not always," said Ichigo, thinking of how Inuyasha's Youki grew when he had not his Tessaiga with him, or about Sesshoumaru, who always had his Youki on the sky without effort.

"Can you show me to use my Youki like your Reiatsu?" asked the girl to Ichigo. And, like if the words were killing her, she added: "Please?"

"I…"

Ichigo did not knew how to tell her that he would not knew how to teach her that.

"First tell me your name," said Ichigo, to evade her request.

"Shuzen Kokoa," said the girl, looking at him with hope.

* * *

"Today is Sunday! What are we going to do today, Tsukune?" asked Kurumu to Tsukune, getting closer to him.

"Well," answered he calmly. "I was thinking that updating the newspaper publications would be fine."

"With all the matters about the kidnapping of Moka they could not update their publications of their Newspaper Club. But they could try now and be ready for the next Monday.

And then Tsukune remembered that now he was something like the future chairman of the school and a shiver ran through his spine. That meant a lot of work.

But after looking at his friends, when even many of them were not there in that moment, he thought that he could find the way to do a good work.

"Okay. We have to see if Kokoa can help us," said Moka looking around, but she did not saw Kokoa in the dining hall. "Have any of you seen her today?"

"She was coming down here with us," answered Mizore, who had emerged from under the table and was having her breakfast like everyone else.

"We have to find her. She can't escape from her duties."

"We'll search for her later, don't we Tsukune?"

"Yes, Kurumu-chan," replied he, coming out from his thoughts.

They ended their breakfast and went out of the building, towards the girl's rooms. But on their way there they noticed a known energy and all of the noticed when the pressure of that energy reached them like the rain and covered them completely. That energy was heavy and sinister. Was it of Kurosaki?

When the pressure stopped the five of them looked at each other, and after a mutual nodding they got close slowly to the place where they knew was the cliff, after getting through the trees of always.

"Kokoa is your name?" they heard that Ichigo was saying.

"Yes," they also heard that Kokoa was taking proudly. "I am the little sister of Akashiya Moka."

Tsukune and the girls hid in the trees, sure that they would not discover them, when they heard that Kokoa mentioned Moka.

"Ah, the girl of the bad temper," said Ichigo.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. A friend passed me his bad habit talking things without thinking first."

"What is your name?" asked Kokoa, interested.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo.

"What a name. They told me that Koko is a sweet name. Kokoa is a sweet name indeed, but Ichigo…"

"Is not that kind of Ichigo," they heard that Ichigo was talking, a bit bothered.

"Which kind then?"

"My name means: _'The one who protects'_."

"Now, that's cheesy," said Kokoa, mockingly.

"Hey!"

"Now we are even," said Kokoa, laughing. "What do you say? Will you teach me?"

"Crap. But I wouldn't know how to do it."

"We will solve that. I only want to know if you will try at least, Ichigo."

"I…"

"You?"

Everyone was imagining Kokoa making a begging face to Ichigo, with all, even big and starry eyes. And they were not wrong when Ichigo answered, stuttering a little.

"Okay."

"Thanks! I love you!" exclaimed Kokoa, clearly taking her advantage.

They stayed silent for a while, until the bored voice of Ichigo talked again.

"Now, what if we made them get out at last? Get out of there, Tsukune."

Tsukune and the girls went out from the trees were they were hiding. Maybe they were spotted before? But Ichigo had his back turned and was still looking at the lake. Kokoa was killing them with her glare.

"What do you want?" inquired her, looking respectfully at Moka.

"We were looking for you," answered Kurumu, angry by the tone of Kokoa. "Now we were thinking about resuming our club activities."

"I don't' want to. I was thinking of quit that club."

"But why, Kokoa-chan?" asked Tsukune, a bit worried. He did not wanted his club losing members.

"Since I will have better things to do."

"Like go behind a coward Shinigami?" asked Moka, looking at Ichigo and deducing the intentions of Kokoa.

Ichigo returned that glare to her. He was a little upset by her comment, but that was not a big deal. But he really wanted to know why she hated him that much.

"No, Onee-sama! I just want to be stronger…"

"I don't know if you will, if you go with guys like this," kept saying Moka, bitterly, while Ichigo was getting more and more angry. "That Karasu tengu which practiced karate had even more charm and bravery."

"Then," said Ichigo, talking at last, after keeping his anger restrained as best as he could. "If I can make you stronger than your sister, she would not have more doubts about your developing, right?" said Ichigo to Kokoa, with a creepy smile.

"You…"

Kokoa was looking at him with the illusion present on her eyes, which were shining of emotion. "That means…"

"Yes. I will see how you become stronger."

Kokoa was almost jumping out of happiness when she heard those words. She looked happy to Ichigo who smiled nervous.

Now he had done it. How the hell he ended up like that? He would become the babysitter of a young vampire girl, beautiful but naïve? He could see that, since she was almost jumping by that cliff by her happiness.

"So, when we start?" asked Kokoa, full of hope.

"Eeeeeehhhhh…."

Moka snorted, while the rest of the members of the Newspaper Club were watching what was happening without saying a word for a while now. "It's a challenge then, Shinigami."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," answered Ichigo, sharply and decided. "Don't dare to forget it, Youkai."

He put a hand on one of Kokoa's shoulders and turned to walk out of there. She understood the gesture and followed him almost laughing, ready to, at last, become stronger than anyone.

Moka and her friends could not believe that. The Shinigami would train Kokoa? About what? If the skills of Kokoa were skills of a vampire, they all knew her limits. They have probed that in their recent battle with Alucard, and she would not improve more than that.

But the fierce eyes of Ichigo told them otherwise. That boy was willing to fulfil his purpose and make Kokoa stronger than Moka. Moka smiled with fun, while she walked back with the others, towards the main building where was located the newspaper club. She would find out what were the true intentions of that Shinigami. Or better. She would find out what were the true intentions of Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo spent the rest of that day with the talking Kokoa, who did not let him alone more than let him go to the bathroom. At first Ichigo was regretting to have accepted train that girl, by motives like the time and the dangerous of his mission if he probed that Naraku or Aizen were haunting that place. But as that day was passing by, Ichigo could saw that Kokoa was an insecure girl with many complex that she could fix if she attacked them by good angles. Being in the college was good for Ichigo now, since he felt that he could understand better to his Kouhais.

Kokoa was fun, since she managed to pull a smile on his face more than once. She was not that sociable with others, as Ichigo could check later. She was prideful, but not as prideful as a certain dog which Ichigo knew and who had not showed up yet since the morning. Kokoa was stubborn and capable, and that was why Ichigo was sure to help her, even if it was a little help.

They had their lunchtime on the terrace of the main building of the academy, were they went up to not be disturbed there. That place was in the open field like all the other Japanese schools. Kokoa was impatient, too. But the calm personality of Ichigo helped her in her obsession to start soon. It was Sunday after all.

She told him what she could about her life. About those times when she was little, admiring her sister. Those times when Kokoa followed her, to that academy. Her attempts to bring out that old form of her sister, prideful and haughty, which Kokoa admired the most. And then, talking about this and that, she slipped the fact that she and Moka were vampires.

"No…"

Ichigo could not believe it, and maybe his face was telling what he was thinking exactly, because Kokoa lose her smile when she saw the face of Ichigo when he heard what she said.

"I…"

Kokoa was insecure. Even when that happened often, she was not used to it.

"It usually happens… Even among the most hard-core Youkais we are feared and hated. I just didn't wanted this affecting…" Kokoa stayed silent, with the sadness on her face.

"Hey, it's not that…" said Ichigo quickly, after seeing the sadness of Kokoa. "Don't get me wrong. I am not afraid or anything. It's just that it seems so unreal to me. To me, vampires were something more European, you know. But still, it's amazing," said Ichigo, totally sincere, and not stopping looking at her in her eyes.

She had her eyes shining when she smiled happily once more, after seeing that Ichigo was not lying and he really meant what he said. He thought that she was amazing!

Her moment of happiness go to waste when the door of the roof opened violently form inside the building, and went flying until it crashed in the floor, collapsing in many pieces.

"What the hell!"

Ichigo was annoyed by the interruption. With all that cost him to say such hard things, even when he was drunk.

"Hi, Lolicon-senpai," greeted Kokoa happily to the guy who was standing in the door. Ichigo raised an eyebrow again. To that moment he was sure that nothing would surprise him again like all of what he saw there. But after seeing how Kokoa greeted that guy who threw the door that violently, let Ichigo a bit confused.

"who-"

Ichigo and Kokoa heard that word. The boy standing in the door was wearing a karate uniform with a black belt on his waist and his face was hid due to the bow he was doing.

"What?" asked Kokoa, angry already to not have heard him well. Ichigo knew it since he knew already how impatient she was.

"Who..?" said that guy again. Ichigo had a bad feeling about it, since after hearing that that guy was a lolicon and now having him in that place, that way and looking like that could only meant something.

"What?" asked Kokoa again, now bored since the guy was not talking clearly.

"Who is that guy?!" roared at last that guy dressed in a karate costume, pointing at Ichigo furiously.

"Ah. He is Ichigo. He will help me to become stronger," replied Kokoa naturally, not noticing that the man was about to explode with that news.

"And what about me?" yelled that man, startling Kokoa.

"What do you mean? There's nothing about you," replied she, confused.

"Of course there is something! I'd always helped you! Always! Now you are changing me for this wimp? He will not do it better than me!"

"We don't know that," said Kokoa calmly and with some caution. She did not see that coming but she should have saw the signs. "I will not lost anything by trying."

"I will not let you," said that lolicon karate-man and looking at her. "Only I can help you."

"You will not let me? And who are you to forbid me from what I can and can't do?" that was her turn to be angry.

Ichigo did not knew where go, or which side take. He did not knew that guy and neither had he the intention to know him, but Ichigo knew Kokoa. Despite that she told him that the vampires were one of the stronger and feared kind of Youkais, she still looked like a beautiful and fragile girl on the hands of a strong and big martial artist.

"I am who knows everything of you," said that lolicon, convinced of what he was saying. "I will not let anyone taking away the privilege to have everything of you. Not even this little wimp."

And he charged towards Ichigo raising a fist, willing to crash Ichigo with that blow and show Kokoa his point. Kokoa was worried about Ichigo but she and that man froze when Ichigo, who not only did not dodge that blow, but raised an arm and stopped the punch of that man with his bare hand.

"I don't know what business you have with Kokoa," said Ichigo decided. "But if she doesn't want anything with you, resign. Don't lower yourself like this."

Ichigo said that with his best intentions, but the karate-man got even angrier.

"You… You will pay this humiliation…"

And he transformed. Ichigo saw surprised how the body of that man grew more and more, how it was being covered in black feathers, and Ichigo saw amazed how his form was sgrowin to be bigger than how he was already.

"Haiji, please!" begged Kokoa, suddenly, making Ichigo to look at her, resigned. That girl surely was suffering to express her true feelings.

But that raven man did not heard her, and before Ichigo could noticed it since he was still looking at Kokoa, that raven hit him with one of his big wings and sent him flying until Ichigo crashed on a wall which collapsed with the impact.

"Ichigo!"

Kokoa tried to reach him, but a hand stopped her. It was Haiji.

"See? He is a useless boy. He will not understand you like I can. No one will help you like I can!"

"Let me go. I don't want to hurt you," said Kokoa, totally regretting how the things happened. Haiji did not let her go, but he approached to her even more.

Until they heard the sound of rocks crashing and saw where Ichigo had crashed.

"Oh, shit. That hurts," mumbled Ichigo standing from the ground. That hit had been hard, but was not even close to the worst blows he had received so far. Kokoa and Haiji were looking at him, really surprised. "Why did you do that?"

That question was calm, but it was obvious that Ichigo was not pleased. The tension was so heavy that it could be felt, strong in the air.

"Aren't you answering?" asked Ichigo calmly to Haiji, as he looked at him and his eyebrows were furrowing even more.

"I… I don't have to give explanations to a little wimp like you," said Haiji at last, but his insecure voice was betraying his looks.

"That's your problem," said Ichigo simply. "But don't go around trying to impose your beliefs and your way of thinking on those who don't want to know them."

Ichigo could see it. That man meant a lot to Kokoa, but she did not wanted anything else from him, if she had wanted something from him once. Ichigo did not knew Haiji, but he could not say for sure if he was another man with insecurities or a simple lolicon. Ichigo would wait to see.

"I want to try and learn from someone else," said Kokoa looking at Ichigo and then to Haiji. "Please, try to understand. I will always be thanking you for what you did for me, but still I want to try."

"But…"

Despite that look of a giant humanoid bird, Haiji looked devastated. Or maybe his looks made him look like that. "I believed…"

"I will always be grateful for your help. Don't doubt it. But I must move forward, and Ichigo accepted to help me. I will not be left behind by my sisters anymore! I can become as strong as them!"

"No… No… NO… NO!"

Haiji grew even more and grabbed Kokoa by her arm, ascending with her wrapped to him. Kokoa screamed and tried to get away, but due to his grasp on her arm it was hard for her to reach and hit him with a punch or a kick.

"Let me go! Let me go, you stupid lolicon!"

"Let's see if that idiot of stupid hair can reach you here!" wallowed Haiji, looking at Ichigo mockingly. Kokoa looked at him as well and she begged him with her eyes, but she doubted that Ichigo would reach them by the heights where they were now. She was feeling dizzy as they were ascending up to the sky, while she was not stop her cries and looking at Ichigo.

But he was not standing in the floor of the roof anymore.

Kokoa blinked. Where was Ichigo? She did not have the time to think another question when suddenly Haiji screamed and she felt him falling with her, towards the floor of the roof. Kokoa screamed out of fear for the fall and the impact that would be very hard for her if she did not have herself free from the grasp of Haiji on her. But someone grabbed her by her waist and freed her from the hold of the raven and stopped her fall, at the same time that the crow stopped falling as well.

"There are a little few who I would let call 'stupid' to my hair. If you do that again, I'll pluck you," said Ichigo, while he landed on the floor.

Kokoa had her eyes closed due to everything that was happening, and when she opened them she found herself carried as anything on the arm of Ichigo, who had her wrapped by her waist and was looking at her with curiosity.

"Hey. It's over. Are you afraid of heights?"

He asked that to her with a smile between comprehensive and mocking. Kokoa looked at him, annoyed, and with a feeling hard to define, but which unexpectedly was pressing over her.

"I am not!"

"Okay, no need to yell," said Ichigo, a bit confused by her tone.

"You are a… Let me go now," said Kokoa, struggling a little to make Ichigo to let her go. He let her go gently and went to the destroyed door, yawning.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, to go for something to eat. And…"

Ichigo looked at Haiji, again on his human form, sitting on the floor, with a funny bump on his head.

"I guess that he need someone to take care of him for a while," said Ichigo, and then he looked up, to the roof of that door and said: "Don't you want to go for something to eat, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, damn it," answered Inuyasha, to the surprise of Kokoa and Haiji. He got up there and with a simple leap he landed next to Ichigo. "That was boring as hell."

"You were here all this day?" asked Ichigo, while he and Inuyasha started to walk.

"Yeah, it was nice and quiet, until you two appeared here…"

"And you couldn't say anything?" asked Ichigo.

"Nah, it was an interesting thing to see…"

"Wait…"

Ichigo and Inuyasha disappeared through the door. Kokoa stayed looking at it while the wind which was blowing waved her hair.

"That boy is… scary," said Haiji, still sitting on the floor. "Be careful with him."

"I don't need you telling me that, lolicon," said Kokoa, not turning to face him.

"It was… fun, having you near. Become stronger than anyone and give me a good fight."

"Yeah… I… Thanks for all…"

Kokoa walked to the door. Once she was inside she could not help but cry. She was willing to for a while now.


	3. Taste of Orange and Coffee

**I do not possess any character.**

* * *

When Ichigo was walking down from the terrace with Inuyasha, he was a little uncomfortable. All of that matter of Kokoa with that Haiji guy was not something that he could just interfere as if it had something to do with him, but he had to, since that guy was not willing to pay attention to what Kokoa really wanted.

The fact that Ichigo had to teach her now how use her Youki to purposes of intimidation and shows of raw power was something that he never thought that could happen. It was true. In all of his almost twenty years he never imagined himself as a master of anyone. But that girl was clever, and she lured him into training her with her cheap stares and with 'good reasons'. But that did not matter anymore. He would kept his word and make her stronger, even if he only would do that to show it into the face of Akashiya Moka.

The day was almost over, and in the next morning he and Inuyasha would go to classes. That was worth to mention, of course. He was in college already, and now he would be a college student among high school brats. Or at least they pretended to be that. Even Inuyasha, who was walking on his side with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, looked like if he had from fifteen to eighteen, and he was some hundred years old for sure. Obviously there were even more long lived Youkais than him. Maybe in that academy they would study things that he knew already, or maybe not.

Ichigo and Inuyasha walked out of that building, and in the door to the gardens was Ruby.

"Kurosaki-san!" breathed Ruby, bowing a little. "I was searching for you."

"Night, Ruby," greeted Ichigo. "What do you need?"

"I ended your paperwork. Now you two can go to your classes tomorrow."

"Okay."

"The problem now is that the classes here are different from the classes in the human world, but are the same in the years which they take to graduate. I am not sure about the year I should put you."

"What?"

Inuyasha was clueless. He did not understand of what was Ruby talking about, but it sounded troublesome as hell.

Ichigo had not think of that either. Where could he go if he had fulfilled all of his school education? After accepting Kokoa everything seemed to be more unreal than what it was already.

"I…"

"You don't look old at all. You said you are nineteen? How does the Shinigamis study what they need?"

"I've studied in the human world," said Ichigo sincerely. "And I ended the curriculum of the regular education of the country."

Ichigo was lost. What could be the best choice?

"It's up to you, then," said Ruby, looking at him reassuringly. "You are not here to study, and even less if you have ended your studies already. You had someone to catch, don't you?"

Ichigo looked at her thankful. It probed that it was good thing to have let Ruby know about their reasons to be in that place and their intentions. He did not knew until which point she trusted them, but it was good to see that she was letting them choose in some matters.

"And what about you, Inuyasha?" asked Ruby. "Have you think of which class do you want to attend?"

"What?" repeated Inuyasha, still clueless. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your classes. You have to attend them."

"Classes?"

Inuyasha remembered the times when Kagome used to go to that things. She looked so troubled those times.

"Agh… Whatever. I don't care at all…"

Ruby stared at him, and then she exchanged a look with Ichigo. Maybe it would be better if they have Inuyasha checked, to not have problems later.

"Good," said Ichigo. "If there aren't problems nor anything else… if we can choose…"

Ichigo thought about going to the class of Tsukune. At least there Ichigo would know him, and even when Tsukune's friends did not trust Ichigo nor Inuyasha, Tsukune was a known face. But his duty there was not socialize.

Then Ichigo remembered a crying red headed girl, to whom he had just signed his sentence of stay there until fulfil his word to make her stronger…

"Shuzen Kokoa… which class is she in?"

* * *

Kokoa returned to the girl rooms, after her little run-in with Haiji in the roof. Kokoa knew that most of that situation was her fault, due to her wish to have better skills. But it was true, and Haiji could not show her anything else, and she should get moving forward. The best suited for that job was the orange-haired boy, so mysterious and powerful, whom she had meet just that day.

She threw herself on her bed with sadness. Getting forward had never been so hard before, if you had to break someone's heart in the way.

That night went by slowly, and more slowly to her, since she could not sleep most of the time, because even when she tried to show indifference, that remorse was having her. Not even her sister Moka, who was permanently now on her form of a prideful vampire, could cheer Kokoa up. But at least Moka was agreeing with Kokoa with the matter of Haiji, and how Kokoa was right. To improve, one has to move on, and to move on one most leave the memories and the past behind. Moka was agree with that, even when she still did not trusted that Shinigami.

The next morning came and, being Monday, Kokoa should go to school.

* * *

On their second night there Ichigo and Inuyasha spend it on their now own respective rooms, now that they were some kind of students. Ichigo saw that their rooms were like that one of Tsukune, and Ichigo tried to make his own room as normal as possible on his stay there. But still the only things he had with him were his two swords and his robes.

The next morning, after got ready his few things, he was willing to go out of the boys building towards the building which Ruby told them the last night that the classes were imparted. His doubt was about to take his two swords with him, and regretting to not have brought his human body with him to situations like that. But Ichigo knew that his human body would not resist the pressure of the Meidou, when they used it to travel there. Crossing the Meidou was a daring exploit which required stamina and abilities like no one.

But in the end Ichigo decided to take his swords with him.

Ichigo reached first the room of Inuyasha, which was in front of his. Not trying to be polite by knocking, Ichigo entered into Inuyasha's room at once and found him sitting next to his bed, which was like when they found them last night.

"Did you managed to sleep?" asked Ichigo.

"A little," replied Inuyasha, not looking tired at all. "And the night before this was worst. Many smells and noises."

"Yeah…"

Ichigo waited until Inuyasha got up, and both went to the dining hall in the main building. Knowing now the routine there, they were sitting now at a table when Tsukune approached to them.

"Ready for your first day?" asked Tsukune, kindly.

"I guess," said Ichigo, a bit bored.

"It can be a little frightening at first, but you will see that it's not that bad. Besides, you seem to be very skilled, and…"

Ichigo was guessing that Tsukune knew already of his business with Kokoa and Haiji the last day.

"I am sure you will do fine here."

"Okay…"

Ichigo and Inuyasha were eating their toasts when they heard…

"Tsu-ku-neee!"

Ichigo witnessed how the friends of Tsukune got there one by one, while Inuyasha was just moving his mouth and ears with bad mood. The friends of Tsukune seemed to care for him a lot, but a lot really. Ichigo saw how, when Kurumu got there, she stuck to Tsukune like gum. Moka arrived too, dressed with the girl's uniform, and seeing with a bad face to Tsukune and Kurumu. Yukari was making a pot float, out of nowhere, and dangerously suspended over the head of Kurumu and Tsukune. Mizore was there too, and the cold in the air had something to do with her for sure. With them, there was a boy dressed in a Chinese attire and with his black hair braided in a tail.

"Won Fanfan," that boy introduced himself to Ichigo, and looking at Inuyasha with curiosity. That boy seemed to be ready to jump towards Tsukune, like those girls did before. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering how many more things on that realm would surprise him.

"Are you in the academy?" asked Fanfan. Ichigo nodded. "I guess you are going to first year. Great! I am there too."

Ichigo regretted to have asked Ruby to put him on that class. If he only knew that that boy would be there… He almost was envious of Inuyasha, who had let Ruby to choose his class.

"First year?" asked Tsukune, walking away from the four girls, whom now where fighting comically waving their arms up and down. "You are in first year?"

"I thought that that would be fine," recognized Ichigo. That was truth, but the most part was because Kokoa would be there.

"So bad. I supposed you would be with us," said Tsukune.

"How could you knew that?" asked Ichigo.

"Because I am…" Tsukune hesitated a bit, "like some kind of future headmaster of the academy, now that Mikogami-san is dead."

"That was the headmaster's name?" asked Ichigo, taking notice of Tsukune's words.

"Yep," continued Tsukune. "Moka-san's father," Moka raised her head when Tsukune mentioned her, but she lowered it again, annoyed, when she saw the interlocutor of Tsukune, "and the driver are training me to be able to fulfil that duty one day."

"Akashiya's father?"

Ichigo immediately imagined an old vampire, dressed like those who appeared in the western movies from Europe or America about vampires. Black coat, silver hair, and bleeding fangs.

"Yeah," said Tsukune again. "He is the most powerful Youkai I've ever meet."

Ichigo stayed silent. He should be, since in that world and time there were many things that he and Inuyasha ignored. But the image of the prideful Inuyasha and the aristocratic Sesshoumaru were haunting Ichigo's mind with the word 'power'.

And, unwillingly to him, Naraku's too.

"Keh!"

Ichigo sighed. It would be ask for much if he begged to God to maintain Inuyasha's mouth shut.

"Is something wrong?" asked Moka, noticing the mock in Inuyasha's expression.

"He said the most powerful Youkai he'd ever met," said Inuyasha, who sitting next to Ichigo, and drinking his orange juice from time to time. "Maybe this little brat has not search were he should."

"And you did it, I guess?" asked Moka, getting away from her female friends and approaching to the careless Inuyasha.

"Kind of," said Inuyasha, smiling.

"There, there," said Tsukune, talking to Moka, who was red of anger.

"You should behave too, Inuyasha," warned Ichigo. Inuyasha just smiled again and kept eating his breakfast.

"And in the meantime, Ruby-san is in charge of the administrative tasks of the academy," kept talking Tsukune, trying to ease the mood. "She told me that you choose first year."

"That's right," confirmed Ichigo. "I think that is the right place for me."

Even when he had nothing new to learn.

"Ichigo," said suddenly the voice of Kokoa, behind him.

"Yo, Kokoa. Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

He was not the only one. He, Tsukune, Moka and the others, except Inuyasha, who was not paying them more attention, noticed the bags under the eyes of Kokoa.

"Of course I am," said Kokoa, making everyone around to hear her. "Why I wouldn't?"

"Okay. If you say so."

Kokoa sat on the left side of Ichigo, because Inuyasha was sitting on his right. Tsukune, Moka, and the other three girls, who stopped their funny fight, sat at that now crowded table too. Fanfan was there as well.

"I can see that you like coffee," observed Fanfan, seeing the cup with the black liquid which Ichigo was drinking like if he was filling gasoline to his car.

"Yeah. My day can't start without coffee," recognized Ichigo politely. Even when the other boy did not inspire so much trust on him due to his orientation.

"I've never liked it," intervened Kokoa, leaning a bit on Ichigo to see the cup which was now laying on the table, with the rest of the things that Ichigo was about to eat.

"Really? It's not that tasteful, but I grew fond of it in colle…"

Ichigo turned quiet abruptly. He almost slipped that he was in college already.

"Where?" Kokoa asked distracted, still looking at Ichigo's cup.

"Look, if you want, you can taste it," offered Ichigo, to distract her more.

"Okay," accepted she, not noticing the focused glare of everyone else there on her. She took Ichigo's cup, while he was having toasts with butter, and she took the cup to her lips without thinking.

"Ugh, this is sour," described Kokoa, but after a short while she took the cup to her lips again.

"Kokoa…"

Moka was astonished, but somehow she managed to put together what she wanted to say.

"Do you know what are you doing?"

"Ah? The coffee affect us in some way?" asked Kokoa, thinking about her vampire condition.

"It's not that," said Moka, more exasperated. She looked at the cup, then to Kokoa and then to Ichigo. Just then they both understood what happened and bowed their heads, embarrassed.

"Uhh. An indirect kiss," mocked Kurumu, sitting in front of Inuyasha and next to Tsukune, with her elbows resting on the table. She was getting exasperated too, since Inuyasha was not bothering to pay them attention.

"Two indirect kisses," specified Mizore, coming out of the table subjected by the neck of her blouse again, by Inuyasha's hand.

For that moment, the matter of Kokoa and Ichigo disappeared from everyone's mind, since they were wanting to see what would be the reaction of Inuyasha, after catching Mizore on her stalking habits.

"You are a strange kind of girl," said Inuyasha, and then he smiled. Mizore stayed looking at him, surprised, like Kurumu.

Kokoa had her eyes hidden and her head bowed. Her blushing was matching the red of her hair, and Ichigo could saw her hands, clenched into two fists, ready to explode.

He took her right hand and looked at her calmly, restraining the shame that he was feeling himself for that situation, and saw relieved how Kokoa was calming down. He did not expected that they all would return their attention to him, after seeing that Inuyasha was not doing anything.

"There, girls," said Tsukune, calmly as well. It looked with good eyes that neither Ichigo nor Kokoa reacted more than with that furtive glares, which no one else noticed. Or so he thought.

Moka noticed the exchange of looks between Ichigo and Kokoa, and the jealous feeling for her sister hit her like never before. For the first time, actually. Who the hell was that Shinigami boy?

And she noticed as well, even when she did not mentioned it, the slip of the tongue of Ichigo about that 'colle' thing. What was that?

Kokoa, more relaxed, went to the counter and returned with a hot cup of coffee which she drank doing faces, but relaxing her expressions with every sip. Ichigo looked at her, speechless. That beautiful girl was learning things from him already. Or it was just his imagination? Ichigo smiled anyway.

"Now I come to think of it, I don't know in which class you are," said Kokoa, looking at Ichigo. "Where were you, all of this time?"

Hearing this, they all, except Ichigo, Inuyasha, Kurumu and Mizore, fell forward. Apparently Kokoa was not thinking that Ichigo was new on that place and she was thinking that he was there from long ago, but she never saw him.

"Kokoa-chan," clarified Tsukune with his usual kindness, while he was raising his gaze. "Kurosaki-san is new here."

"Really?"

"I am," confirmed Ichigo.

"But then, which class will you in?" asked Kokoa, not able to hide her worry and hope.

"In yours," said Ichigo, a bit insecure.

"W… Well. That's good," Kokoa was having serious problems to hide her satisfaction, and to pretend that she was not blushing and happy. She tried to drink her coffee in one go, while it was still hot.

"Hiii!"

"Don't be silly," said Ichigo, and forgetting that everyone were looking at him, he took a near napkin and cleaned her mouth, dripping coffee.

"It was hot," moaned Kokoa, with teary eyes.

"I know. You shouldn't be that impulsive. You remind me a friend like that."

"Could that be the one sitting on your right?"

Ichigo and Kokoa stayed there, talking where they were, while he was still cleaning her mouth and she was protesting, but not stopping him from doing it. Moka and the others did not knew what to say.

"Looks like they are having an interesting view there," observed Kurumu, looking at Ichigo and Kokoa, and talking to Mizore and Inuyasha.

"I guess that this will be the start of a beautiful friendship and blah, blah…" said Mizore, sitting in the corner of the table next to Inuyasha and Kurumu.

"What do you think?" asked Kurumu to Inuyasha, resting her elbows on the table again and eating a toast with jam.

Inuyasha was smelling the coffee, but after decide that he did not wanted it, he put it away from him. There were beaten eggs, a pink kind of meat which tasted good, and other things that he liked.

"Ah?"

"What do you think about it?" asked Kurumu again, biting her toast slowly and blinking. Mizore raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"About your friend. Training Kokoa."

"Ah," Inuyasha remembered that Ichigo had accepted to do that. "Well, if that doesn't interfere with our mission, then I don't see it wrong."

Luckily enough, that was only heard by Ichigo, Mizore and Kurumu. Ichigo spouted what was on his mouth and looked angrily to Inuyasha.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other, but they did not said anything else. They were dying of curiosity, but there would be more time and moments to know what was meaning that arrogant boy.

* * *

After that, Kokoa and Ichigo said bye to Inuyasha, Tsukune and the others and walked out of the dining hall through the endless corridors, towards their first class of that week, and the very first class of Ichigo there.

"What do you think?" asked Moka, while she and the others were still sitting at that table.

"I've told you, guys," said Tsukune patiently. "Kurosaki-san is a good guy."

"But as I told you," said Moka, "we don't know his intentions."

"On that I am with the bloodsucker," conceded Kurumu, looking at them from her seat, while Moka looked at her angrily. "It's not normal to have them here in the middle of a term."

"I think that he is a good guy," said Fanfan, while Moka looked angrily at him as well, like if he had just called her a bloodsucker too.

"Kokoa seemed to be very attached to him already-desu," observed Yukari, seeing the place from where Ichigo and Kokoa disappeared.

"You can say it twice," sighed Moka.

It was so weird for her to now feel more the care for someone else. Before losing her rosary she knew that ' _Omote_ ', the old and fake identity which Akasha, her mother, adopted to protect her, cared for Kokoa. And now that _Omote_ was not there anymore, Moka could felt how a sincere worry was burning inside her for her little sister.

And more if she was with a very suspicious Shinigami.

"And what about the other?" asked Moka, remembering Inuyasha and his unusual attire. "The other man seemed to be very arrogant."

"You can bet your ass I am," said Inuyasha, and Moka jumped from her seat. Kurumu smiled.

"What…? Since when are you here?" inquired Moka, scandalized. She thought that he had go with Ichigo and Kokoa, but she sis not see him doing it. She was so distracted those days.

"I got here first, again," said Inuyasha, and by his mocking tone, he was enjoying the sight of the upset Moka.

"You damn dog. I will show you your place!"

Moka jumped high in the middle of the hall, and everyone around them looked at her while she was falling with her leg aiming to hit Inuyasha on his face.

Inuyasha drank the rest of his juice, and after getting up he dodged the kick of Moka, just taking a step back from his seat. He took notice to not mention what he saw when she was falling towards him. His experience with Kagome told him that Moka would got angrier for the wrong reasons.

Moka was with a knee on the destroyed floor and looking at him surprised. Not many Youkais managed to avoid one of her kicks. She was very proud of that.

"You have to calm down," said Inuyasha, reaching the table, which got away by the force of the impact and had the food scattered on it and on the floor, and he took the last toast. Her friends were around him and Moka. "You are overthinking the facts. We are dangerous, but we are not the bad guys. Try to keep that in mind."

"How dare you! I will..!"

"Show me my place? You are doing it already," smiled Inuyasha.

Moka remembered now that she had one knee on the ground and the anger was about to eat her from inside. She got up quickly, willing to beat the hell up of that boy.

"I…!"

"Moka-san!"

Moka stopped. She was about to charge towards the smiling Inuyasha again, but the voice of Tsukune stopped her in time. When she looked at him, she saw the seriousness on his face and her wish to crush that dog-eared boy calmed down. For a while.

"What is happening here?" asked the alarmed voice of Ruby. They all turned to the entrance of the hall to see her running towards them. "What are you doing?"

"We were…" Tsukune was trying to think of something to relieve the mood, and the frightening sight of Inuyasha standing out of the hole in the floor created by Moka's kick. "We were having a constructive discussion."

"And you were trying to discover of what is the floor made from?" asked Ruby.

"Not at all… We were just…"

"I really can't understand the kids of this time," said Inuyasha, scratching his head. "You are trying to save your world being intrusive with those who look suspicious to you? Good. But try to not bother them. They might cut your beautiful legs in the process."

Inuyasha looked at Moka, who had her face red of anger. It was obvious that he was being serious, and everyone noticed it. Ruby was really worried for the first time since those two arrived there. And there was she thinking that he could do some friends on his first day. The worst would be…

Inuyasha started to walk to the door, and Kurumu asked:

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here. Isn't it obvious?"

"And your classes?" asked Mizore. "Are you skipping them?"

"I really don't care."

"Where are your classes?" asked Kurumu, looking at his back and his long hair waving behind him as he walked.

"His classes are… the same as you…" said Ruby, feeling anxious.

"See?" said Kurumu, running towards Inuyasha. He turned to see her running towards him and see how her boobs were bouncing with every step she did. "Want to go with us?"

Inuyasha breathed. He was not sure to go to that class thing, since it has probed to be a very troublesome thing to do.

"Okaaaay…" he said at last.

"Good," smiled Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan," whispered Tsukune. He was thinking that he knew what she was doing. "Let's go, then."

Some minutes later, Inuyasha did not knew what the hell he was doing in that place. It was a room full of chairs and tables, all the same. And on every one of those chairs were one of all of those young Youkais. He was sitting in the last seat, just next to the window.

Now he really had a hard time figuring what Tessaiga was thinking by sending him and Ichigo there. What was that for? Will those classes help to find Naraku? Was something else hiding beneath that façade of apparent purpose when the only thing he did since he got there was get bored?

He remembered those times, more than three years now for him, when he used to visit Kagome on her 'school'. She was like those kids, noisy, troublesome, and eager to go to that place to study. Inuyasha never understood that wish, but apparently even Ichigo went through that on his time.

Now, sitting there, with the view of the dead forest outside and that red lake with a weird coloured heaven, Inuyasha was only wishing for something to happen. That was not his place, and he did not knew how much time he would endure that situation.

"Is something the matter?"

He turned his gaze from the window to the girl next to him. It was that Succubus girl. The memory of his first encounter with Ichigo and Orihime assaulted his mind, and how Inuyasha called her the first time, due to her exuberant body.

"Nope."

"You look bored."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," said Mizore, the little Snow Girl. She was sitting in front of the Succubus and had another of those sweet things on her mouth.

"You have nothing to do here, do you?" asked Inuyasha looking again to the window.

"It's Monday," said Kurumu, leaning on her seat and bouncing her boobs again. "All of the days here are the same."

"Then this will be very boring."

"Looks like you have a wild life," observed Mizore, and even Tsukune, sitting two chairs in front of Inuyasha, turned to see what they were talking.

"I don't think so," said Inuyasha.

"Maybe this is not fulfilling your wishes for something 'wilder'?" asked Moka who, by a twist of his fate, was sitting before him.

"And you can make my stay here more… wild?" asked Inuyasha, not looking at her.

"That depends… if you worth my time…"

"There, there, Moka-san," said Tsukune. It looked like if he had said that many times that day.

"What were you doing before coming here?" asked Kurumu, crossing her legs and leaning her head on her hands over her table.

"I was…"

Inuyasha yawned. And then a Youkai woman entered into the room. She had cat ears and was wearing light clothes over her. Her smell told Inuyasha that she was a Nekomusume or cat girl. She had crystals of glass on her eyes, and he remembered that people used to use those crystals to improve their sights. Kagome told him that.

"Good morning," greeted that woman, walking to the centre of the platform in front of them. Just like those guys called teachers used to do with Kagome. "Ruby-san told me that we have a new student coming with us. Can you introduce yourself, Inuyasha-san?"

That sensei, as Inuyasha recalled that were they called, said that to him.

"Introduce? Where?"

Some of the students laughed, Tsukune and Kurumu included.

"I am meaning to present yourself to the class, Inuyasha-san. Can you come here?"

Feeling that nothing could get worse by doing it, Inuyasha walked to that Neko Youkai. Her smell was not bothering him, but he could remember the smell of the cats of the Panther Tribe.

Standing there, in front of those kids, required a lot of effort to not send them all to hell. And the arrogant stare of that Vampire girl was getting him more and more uneasy.

"Tell us, Inuyasha-san," talked that Neko Youkai. "Where are you from?"

"A very far away place."

"How far?" asked Kurumu, raising her hand. The sensei and Tsukune smiled.

"It would take you five hundred years to get there."

Whispers started to flow, but Inuyasha could hear them perfectly.

"And can you tell us how you decided to study here?" asked that cat teacher, politely.

"I didn't," said Inuyasha, sincerely, because he was not good lying. "Something got me here, and before I knew what was happening I am here."

"Are you enjoying being here?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I really don't care about learning things and stuff."

"But that is very important, Inuyasha-san," said that sensei. "It's essential to your future."

Inuyasha just smiled. Leaving things aside, some people there were not as bad as that arrogant vampire girl. But still, that was not his place to be.

"You can go to your seat, Inuyasha-san. Maybe you will end enjoying being here. I am Nekonome Shizuka. But you can call me Nekonome-sensei."

"I think Shizuka sounds better."

Nekonome-sensei stood there, taken aback. But she smiled.

"If you want, you can call me that."

Inuyasha returned to his seat, feeling all the glares on him. But as always, he was used to it.

* * *

Ichigo spent his first class there, of grammar and language, or as they called it 'japanese', totally surprised. Everyone there, from the Sensei to the last of the students there were Youkais. They all with certain levels of Youki, but none of them near to what he would expect.

That whole place was the perfect site to recruit future and promising killers to any kind of activity, legal or illegal. The kids could be easily influenced, at any age, as he could probe with his own and personal case.

The place was perfect as well to set a precise and accurate invasion. Most of the people there were students, and without a commanding voice near, the panic would take them at once. Something that Aizen and Naraku were good at achieving.

And there was Tsukune. A guy that, if Naraku find out about him, he would fell on his grasp to help Naraku to create his 'army'. Naraku told Ichigo and Inuyasha that he wanted to form a Youkai army. But what for? He has not been that stupid to tell them that. In the past Naraku tried to kidnap Rikuo, actual leader of the Nura Clan, to use him on his research about the mix of Youkais and humans. Mix which was said that produced stronger beings. That was Rikuo's case, Inuyasha's and maybe Tsukune's too. Ruby told them that he was the stronger there. And they all were conceived by different ways, but their composition was similar.

Ichigo went out abruptly from his thoughts when Kokoa elbowed him on his ribs, and again the noise of his class assaulted his ears.

He was sitting there, on a desk, with his two swords leaning on the wall and the window he had next to him, from where he could saw the girls having P.E. down there. Ichigo got startled and looked at the sensei which was pretending to be a normal human, but God knows what would be the twisted kind of Youkai that that man was inside. He was looking at Ichigo with a book on his hands.

"Tell me, Kurosaki. Can you read the kanjis on the board?"

Ichigo looked at the kanjis written there and recognized them immediately. It was a good thing that he had went through all of that already. _'Osore wa shijou no michi.'_

"Fear is the path to supremacy," read Ichigo immediately, knowing those kanjis. They weren't that complicated.

"Good. None of this kids could with that one," praised him his sensei, continuing with the lesson.

Kokoa smiled to Ichigo and immediately she looked another way. Ichigo was happy with that class. It was as normal as he would have expected from a normal class in Japan.

They ended their classes of the morning, and Ichigo and Kokoa went to have their lunch, but none of them wanted to go with Tsukune and the others. After looking at each other, they knew what the other was thinking.

"What if we got bread or something?"

They went to the bread store, who looked normal as well. Despite that nothing worth mentioning happened yet respect of the Youkai people there, Ichigo was still with his eyes open to everything there, to any sight of abnormalities there.

After they bought their bread, Ichigo and Kokoa went to the roof, wishing it to be deserted since they did not wanted anyone's company in that moment. Somebody had fixed the door, destroyed the last day, and to the luck of both there was no one in there. So they spent their lunchtime there, sitting one next to the other in silence.

Ichigo was laying on the floor, after finishing his meal, and looking at the sky. There, the clouds were passing pulled by the wind. Kokoa looked at him reproachfully, but after changing her expression she was laying on the floor with him.

"What are you, Ichigo?"

"A Shinigami. Don't you see?"

"I know, idiot. I mean why you are here."

At last. Kokoa might be uncaring with Ichigo before, but now, after spent almost a day together, she was trying to know more about him and his reasons. And curiously, that was not upsetting him.

"I came here with a mission," said Ichigo, not stopping his gaze at the sky and noticing that she was not moving either. "I am pursuing someone."

"It's someone important to you?"

"Not in a good way. Is someone very dangerous, and he had caused many problems. He and the person with whom he had allied now are even more terrible together."

Kokoa was looking at the sky, while the breeze was squeezing them both, and she was grateful for the trust that her master was showing to her.

"That's why you came here?"

"I came here because this might be his next target. And because the way we use to travel leaved us in the road to let Ruby find us."

Of that matter Ichigo had not doubts. Tessaiga was agreeing with him about the next place where Naraku could be and Ichigo was grateful for that.

"We? Are there more Shinigamis?" asked Kokoa, changing her position.

"Nop. There is a friend. A moody, wayward, stubborn, selfish, cocky, lucky bastard," said Ichigo, remembering Kagome, Setsura, Gitsune and all of the other girls who couldn't resist but fall for Inuyasha. "Powerful, and so reliable."

"That friend… Could that be…?" remembered Kokoa.

"Yep. That's Inuyasha," said Ichigo. "He passed me many of his habits. Is a true mad dog, but someone whom I would trust my life."

"And when you said that he is lucky…"

"Well. Maybe if you meet him more, you will understand that."

"What do you mean?"

"He has some kind of charm with women," said Ichigo. "I don't think that there is one girl that could met him without growing fond of him."

"I don't think I would grow fond of him, no matter how good or tender he could be," said Kokoa, thinking of the little she knew about Inuyasha.

"You look very sure."

"Yeah. Because I am…"

Kokoa stayed silent, suddenly.

"Don't said that. You will see more of him."

"You think so?"

"Maybe. He is trying his best to fit here, or at least he is trying to stand all of what happens here. This is not his natural place to be," said Ichigo.

"He is a very strange Youkai."

"He is a Hanyou."

"A Hanyou?" Kokoa was amazed. "A Hanyou is that talented?"

"Yep," said Ichigo.

He remembered that theory of Naraku about the superior powers of the creatures with mixed blood. Inuyasha was stronger than the most of the guys that Ichigo met and was almost equal to many others who seemed unreachable on their time.

"Then I guess I will have time to see his charms," joked Kokoa.

"We will see if you can get away with it," said Ichigo smiling.

Kokoa suddenly lost her smile when she saw the little reaction of Ichigo with the saying that she would be getting close to another man.

"You have to worry more…" muttered she.

"What?" asked Ichigo, who had not heard her well.

"Nothing. Inuyasha had to fulfil this mission as well?" kept asking Kokoa, now with her normal tone.

"Yep. It's thanks to one of his abilities that we can go to _where we have to go_."

"Which ability is that?"

Kokoa kept asking all kind of things to Ichigo in that hour, so much and so many things, that they lost the notion of time.

"Shit! The classes of the afternoon," remembered Kokoa.

"Ah."

They got up, and while Ichigo was doing it, a small piece of paper fell from his black outfit. Kokoa took it and Ichigo retrieved it from her hands almost immediately.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," apologized Ichigo. "It's a very important charm."

It was true. Some days ago it had kept him sane when he was about to losing control by the anger. The smiling faces of Kana and the people of the Nura Clan were floating on his mind, and Ichigo smiled.

"Wow. You ended up being so touching."

"Leave me alone."

"No." Kokoa showed him her tongue.

They went down from the roof to their class again, which were math now. The sensei, a Youkai woman with the figure and appearance of a beautiful and voluptuous woman greeted them angry.

"Are these the hours to arrive?"

"Sorry," said Ichigo, bowing a little and making Kokoa to do so with a hand on her neck.

"I will not let it pass a next time."

"Okay."

"Who are you, by the way?" asked the sensei to Ichigo, noticing that she had not seen him before.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I started today."

"Bah! Without the Headmaster here now these kids do what they want," mumbled that teacher, stepping back to let them in. Kokoa was trembling of rage, but Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. They both entered in the room silently.

The classes of the afternoon went by normally, or relatively. Most of the students there were trying to score points with that beautiful teacher. Later Ichigo knew that she was called Ririko Kagome. It was an irony how a person with such a beautiful name could be so… he couldn't describe what he saw she was doing with the students who approached to her.

But thinking of the name of Ririko, whom he decided to call that from that moment, reminded Ichigo of Kagome and Orihime. What would they be doing? It had been many days since he and Inuyasha left them behind to do that journey.

Would return the times were they four could be together? That adventure in the Sengoku era had been fun to Ichigo…

"Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo cursed when Ririko-sensei called him like that. Somehow the way she pronounced his name was unnerving him. Besides, he missed the warm and the love in the voice of Orihime when she pronounced his name.

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk to me so impertinently. I asked you if you can solve the equation in the board."

Ichigo raised, took the chalk and wrote the solution so quickly that no one there could believe it, while Kokoa smiled happily.

"There you have," said Ichigo politely to Ririko, who stayed froze.

"Don't look for trouble with her," warned Kokoa, on the seat next to Ichigo's, when Ichigo returned to his seat. "I heard that she can be very awful."

"You saw that," replied Ichigo with a smile. "I could be her favourite student."

"You better don't."

Ichigo smiled and leaned his back on his chair. His first day there had not been that bad.

* * *

"We have many things for sure now," said Naraku, looking at Sousuke, who was sitting on a chair like a throne of stone. "What we still don't know is how those bastards could found us in Tokyo."

"The Shikon no Tama, with the power of the Meidou in your sword, can take us wherever we want to go, but Kurosaki Ichigo and Inuyasha were there. They have something that we don't know."

Aizen Sousuke was looking at the floating figure of Naraku in front of him, dressed in his mandrill attire. What could have done those two to follow him and Naraku to Tokyo was something that they should learn soon to prevent it.

"Respect of that, if they appear in our next target we can probe that point."

"Youkai Gakuen, Aono Tsukune. The perfect place for us," said Sousuke, smiling. "I heard that the former headmaster was someone very gifted. With him dead recently it should be easy for us to take over that school."

"It's settled, then."

Both of them were in the middle of a dessert of white sand, were the night was endless and nor a soul nor a hollow was close to the place where they had established their basement. The time would come and one more step would be complete towards the definitive invasion…

* * *

 **Any question, or discussion, you have the review way to do it. ^^**

 **I hope my grammar improved. I will keep trying.**

 **And I hope you like it.**


	4. Master and Apprentice

Never on his whole life Inuyasha could imagine that he would be going through such situation. Since he was a kid he learned everything he would need to live on his day by day routine, which was survive to tell himself his story, since he had no one else to do that. Until he met Kikyou, and then Kagome, but even on those days his purpose was very different. Now, he had spent a whole day sitting on a chair, listening a cat woman talking in front of him and a bunch of young Youkais.

He was about to let himself go and storm out of that room many times that morning. But somehow he managed to restrain that urge by telling himself that it would end soon. The girl sitting in front of him was not helping at all. She had been emitting an aura of distrust towards him and he could not blame her. What he had said to her in the early morning was making her behave like that. But he was not sorry about it.

The other, the Succubus girl, was sitting next to him. And through all that morning she had talked to him of the things that the teacher was saying. Inuyasha was not sure of what was that girl trying to pull being friendly with him, but he could not say that he did not liked it. She was kind, straight, and looked like if she genuinely cared for what he could think on that place.

"...that's why he invaded the country known as Poland. The ambition, mixed with a great military power was…" was saying Shizuka, while the rest of the people was hearing to her and Inuyasha was just moving his ears. At least some subjects were a bit interesting to listen. Just hearing the things that had done the man of whom Shizuka was talking, Inuyasha was wishing to meet him, to take off his guts with his own hands.

"What do you think?" asked Kurumu, as he remembered that that Succubus girl was called.

"An interesting subject," said Inuyasha, simply.

"It's good to see you are not yawning that often," said the Snow Girl sitting in front of Kurumu. Inuyasha had met two snow girls some days before, and he felt like being more comfortable around their cold atmosphere.

"Did I yawned that much?" asked Inuyasha.

"You did," said Tsukune, turning on his seat, separated by a chair in front of Inuyasha. "I guess the matters here are not of your interest."

"Kind of," replied Inuyasha.

Somehow he found himself talking with them as if nothing, but again he really did not cared. Taking the things said like if they had not happened was something good to do sometimes.

The class ended and Inuyasha was being told to follow those kids to have lunch. Was that time already?

He followed them to that huge room where they had their breakfast the last two mornings. Under the never fading smile of Kurumu, who was walking with her boobs bouncing with every step she made; the coldness that Mizore emitted around a meter of her position; the calmness of that Tsukune boy; the tender feeling of that little girl, whom Inuyasha still did not recognize which kind of Youkai could be she; and the obviously deadly glare of Moka on him as he walked in front of her, they reached the same table of the morning and sat at it.

"Aren't Ichigo-kun and Kokoa-chan coming?" asked Tsukune towards Inuyasha, who was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, under the gaze of Moka, sitting in front of him.

"I don't know," replied Inuyasha. "He is somewhere over us, and that little redhead is with him."

"How can you tell that?" inquired Kurumu, who was sitting next to him on his right and in front of Tsukune.

"I can felt them," said Inuyasha, taking the pot with the strange but pleasant smelling thing on it. "What is this?"

"It's gomoku gohan," said Tsukune smiling at the pleased face of Inuyasha. "Rice with meat and vegetables."

Inuyasha ate many things on his life. And the best were that instant soups that Kagome used to bring with her to the Sengoku era, back in the times when they travelled together. She used to cock eggs, meat and things that they hunted to eat, or fishes. What he was eating now was not bad at all, though.

"It seems that you like it-desu," smiled the little girl.

"It's not bad," conceded Inuyasha.

"What have been you eating all this time?" asked Moka, eating a bread with her eyes closed and leaning on the table by her elbow.

"Of everything," replied Inuyasha without paying attention to her tone.

"Hello, everyone!" greeted the boy who was with them in the morning. Fanfan or something.

"How have been your morning?" asked Tsukune, letting that boy sit next to him.

"Very interesting," said Fanfan. "Ichigo-kun is very smart. He was able to read many kanjis that we couldn't," explained he. "It was very impressive."

"And Kokoa?" asked Moka, trying to hide her worry and forgetting to see Inuyasha with bad eyes.

"She was with him all the time," responded Fanfan, taking a plate. "When the class ended they went somewhere together."

"Where did they go?" asked Moka, towards Inuyasha, who was still eating like if his life depended of it.

"Didn't I told you?" said Inuyasha, arrogantly. "They are up there. Somewhere above us."

"I will go to see…"

"Calm down, Moka-san," said Tsukune, taking her by her arm when she was standing to go to the roof. "I am sure they are fine."

"You have to relax, woman," said Inuyasha.

"I have a name, you know," Moka sat again and crossed her arms. "I am not just a 'woman'."

"What are you, then?"

"I am a Vampire," said Moka, proudly. "And you better remember it the next time you want to be a show-off."

"You look like a woman to me," said Inuyasha, having more of that orange juice. "I never heard of vampires before. What is that? A decease?"

"You…"

Moka clenched her fist but she did nothing else. It was not the time, even when her proud was yelling at her to shut the mouth of that cocky Hanyou.

"You are really interesting," said Kurumu, smiling at the view of Inuyasha, careless of the revenge of Moka.

"I know," said Inuyasha, proudly on his way. "People tends to tell me that."

"And cocky," said Moka, not able to shut her mouth.

"Maybe…"

Tsukune looked at Fanfan and Yukari and smiled. On its own way the things were starting to get interesting those days.

On the afternoon they spent it like the morning, and Inuyasha was seeing that it was not as boring as how he was seeing it at first.

* * *

The next days passed with that relative normality on the academy. To Ichigo it was very different from his days on elementary school, high school, preparatory and the college. On every one of those places where he studied, the people in there was not showing the things that the students in the Youkai Gakuen showed all the time.

The students of his former schools never changed their forms momentarily when they sneezed. They had not weird night habits like howling to the moon or changing shape or colours with the solar or moon light. They did not suck their blood at each other, as Ichigo could saw that Moka used to do 'once a week' to Tsukune, and to the wrath of her friends. His old schoolmates also were not as disinhibited, as how he probed one night when, returning to his room, he found Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and even Fanfan, trying to get into Tsukune's room silently, not far from his room or Inuyasha's. Ruby caught them, but far from scold them, Ruby had wanted to join them. The world on that academy had not sense to Ichigo who, even despite have seen many extraordinary things on his life, that was one of the most remarkable.

His classes happened with normality since his first day there. The subjects were as common as he could expect, since he saw them on his schools on the Real World. Maybe the history subject, apart from see human history and their non-stoppable technology, the subject also was seeing their extraordinary skills to kill each other by just pressing a button. Youkai history was also interesting and answered many questions that he always had about legends that he had heard himself. Sometimes Ichigo regretted that Orihime had not go there with them, since he was sure that she would have enjoyed those lessons about japanese mythology, and even American and European. The vampires had come from Europe, from Transylvania or something, as he told himself.

He could see that Tsukune was a very nice boy and that he always tried to be supportive. Ichigo heard from Kokoa, who was with him all the time from the breakfast to the sleep time, that Tsukune was going from time to time to train with Shuzen Issa, father of Kokoa and Moka, in order to best the control over his powers. That was how Ichigo found out as well that Kokoa had other two sisters. Meanwhile, Tsukune was advancing so much, since Ichigo noticed a great Youki every time that he saw him returning from those trips. So Ichigo was sure that if Naraku and Aizen learned about Tsukune and his potential mix of blood, they would want to obtain his essence at any cost to move forward into the creation of new kind of Youkais.

And about Inuyasha, Ichigo was satisfied with what he could see. Inuyasha was following the events there without complain, for now at least. He awoke every morning, went to the dining hall where at least he had many things to eat. Then he went to classes with Tsukune and his friends. Somehow the time passed by for him and in the end of the day Inuyasha was eager to going to his room and stay there until something showed up, a thing that was not happening yet.

Ichigo used to think about everything. Ruby had told him that, with the mixed efforts of Youkais and the human leaders somehow they managed to hide the incident that happened when he and Orihime were in the Sengoku era, and which nor Rukia nor Urahara considered fine to tell them. Something as big was impossible to hide, but apparently they managed to do it. For what Ichigo saw, the people did not look nervous when he returned to his time with Inuyasha and the girls. People was moving on with their lives, except for the incidents of some days ago with Naraku of course, and which Ichigo helped to make worst due to his rage. The Youkai boys of the academy, students, and the staff there were talking about that and how 'reliable sources' insisted in how that terrible explosions had nothing to do with Alucard, but they did not doubted for a moment that the responsible was a very skilled Youkai. Just Ichigo, Inuyasha, Ruby, and now Kokoa, knew that those events were linked to him, Inuyasha, and their arrival to the academy. Some teachers, older and experts in different forms of life, knew that Ichigo was a Shinigami and, even when that was suspicious and unusual to having him there, they were not saying a word since Ruby had approved his stay there. But they talk about that between them and were looking for any eventuality with the Shinigami. Sometimes Ichigo found them when he was walking the corridors, with his inseparable apprentice, and they were looking at him in expectation to then go hurriedly. Little by little, Ichigo was more and more annoyed with that situation.

The days for him passed by like that, with no more interests than the Youkai history class and his 'classes' with Kokoa, to which she had induced him and which he had accepted. The most remarkable happened the night of his first Monday there, when Kokoa tried to get down to business immediately.

"Ichigo," started Kokoa that night of Monday, first day of Ichigo there. "When will we start with my lessons?"

"Lessons? Aren't we going to have lessons all of this day already?" asked Ichigo. He had learned that play crazy from another crazy. But Ichigo suspected that Inuyasha did not do that on purpose.

Ichigo and Kokoa were returning to their rooms after that 'educative' day.

"I don't mean those lessons. I am talking about you teaching me how to control my Youki to make it like your Reiatsu," said Kokoa, unusually patient. But Ichigo felt ice going down through his spine anyway.

"Well…" Ichigo was thinking quickly. How get free of that situation? It was night already and they even had dinner already. His only choice was blame it to the hour. "Look, it's too late now and…"

"Great idea!" exclaimed Kokoa, smiling happily. "In the night no one can disturb us. Let's go."

"Where?"

Ichigo found himself being dragged out of the building, to the gardens and the big courtyard to behind the academy, so behind and far that they could not see nor feel any soul near. The walked a lot through that forest of dead leaves, which looked even more frightening in the night. The ground was full of bumps and potholes, and little animals. Ichigo followed her, resigned to his luck.

"We will be fine here," said Kokoa, still happy, after dragging Ichigo around half an hour.

"Don't you think we are so far away?" asked him to Kokoa, looking around and seeing the little light which was reaching them from the academy and the moonlight.

"Nah. We will be fine. Now," said Kokoa, turning and facing Ichigo in the middle of that forest glade, "¿where do we start?"

Ichigo sighed. What he would have liked was wait on his bed to the next day to come and do that until he and Inuyasha could find out what Naraku and Aizen were planning. They were sure as hell that the bastard would show himself up sooner than later. But that night it would not be that nor the other.

"Okay," Ichigo tried to remember of what his different masters had taught him on his different levels of formation as a warrior, to be what he was now. From Urahara Kisuke to the very sword he was carrying now on his waist and his back. "First we have to check your physical resistance," at the end he decided it would be better if he checked if Kokoa could endure what he was thinking to do. "For that…" he looked at her up and down and regretted to not be like Inuyasha in being a scoundrel and tell the things as they were. Telling a girl, without any sign of tact, that her clothes were not appropriate was not Ichigo's forte.

Kokoa noticed it and she blushed with the stare of Ichigo on her, but she understood that immediately. Her variation of the school uniform was not what she could use to 'train'. Maybe her red blouse would do, but she could not picture herself jumping here and there with that short skirt. She looked at Ichigo reproachfully, even when that was not his fault. Sometimes, when they went upstairs in the academy on that day, she found him looking at another place after have seen more of her and of other girls in the academy. It was true, their skirts were so short.

"She just wished that Ichigo had not saw the little bear on her Monday underwear.

"We have not choice," said Kokoa. "Tonight we have to do it like this."

"I guess so," conceded Ichigo, resigned again. "Good, first we will check your physical endurance."

"I don't think that will be necessary," said Kokoa, with sufficiency, and Ichigo remembered that something similar happened with him before. "I think I am in my best physical condition."

"I will decide that," established Ichigo calmly and serious. Kokoa stayed silent. Ichigo saw to the horizon, to see how far they were from the academy, and looking at the other side he saw a hill of rock, not so far from them. "We will go there," said Ichigo to Kokoa, who as looking at him incredulous. "Up there we will see your endurance."

"Don't play with me," said Kokoa, a bit annoyed. "You really want me to do something that simple?"

"I do," replied a serious Ichigo, in that warm night. "It will not be that simple," he assured to Kokoa, when he saw that she was not changing her sceptical expression.

"How are you thinking to do that?" asked Kokoa bothered and crossing her arms.

"Like this," said Ichigo.

Kokoa was standing in front of him, when the wind started to blow, and the brown eyes of Ichigo turned a light blue, and the same air was pressing her to the ground.

She felt it all around her body. That was the power she wanted to learn, but that was not as heavy as she would expected, and when she saw Ichigo's face she knew that he was restraining himself. Doing it like that could work, maybe, since she could felt her body heavier like she never thought it could be. Something big and dense was pushing her to the ground.

"I have to go there with you with my Reiatsu over you," said Ichigo. "Then we will see if you will handle the rest."

There would not be more than that, actually. Ichigo could see that Kokoa had more physical skills than the average humans since, despite been restraining a lot, but a very lot of his energy, it was still considerable. The rest of his plan to achieve their purpose had a lot to do with controlling the Youki, which he was expecting to flow like the Reiatsu. Otherwise, he could start to think of accepting his failure.

"Let's go, then," he said at last.

And Kokoa started to run in the middle of the night, barely illuminated by the moon and trying to avoid the natural obstacles that were on the road. The stones, the rocks coming out from the ground, fallen branches, roots of dead trees, some scared animal running for its dear life, since the Reiatsu of Ichigo was enough to have it attached to the ground, chirping scared. Kokoa immediately noticed that it was not easy at all. She was not running half a minute towards that hill and she was so tired already, while Ichigo, following her with his hands inside of the pockets of his black clothes, and jumping easily by the trees and the ground, was smiling with the support on his face. That bastard was expecting that.

And little by little, as the seconds passed by, Kokoa felt more and more tired. Soon she wanted to vomit, and saw hopeless that the base of the hill was still so far away. Her disillusion was so big, that she stepped on the root of a tree, and she could not help but fall on her face, all over that rough ground.

She stayed there, thinking that the pressure would kill her by her foolish thought that she could endure what Ichigo had in store for her, but she was not on the ground for more than five seconds, when the pressure of the Reiatsu of Ichigo over her disappeared, and he landed easily next to her.

"See?" asked Ichigo, while he helped her to turn and face him. She was breathing better, but the pain on her chest by the exhaustion. Ichigo made her lean on his flexed leg. "This is the first thing we will solve."

Kokoa hide her eyes with her forearm. Beside the pain on her chest and the sick of her stomach, she felt her knees hurting by her fall. She had scraped her knees. And the frustration that she always felt when she know her incompetence was having her. But the hand of Ichigo landed gently over her head, and she looked at him with her eyes red by the restrained cry.

"It's not that bad. To tell the truth, not even to me nor to anybody the things go smoothly from the very beginning," smiled Ichigo, while she let some tears fall. "I promise you, with a constant effort by the two of us, you will make anything you want."

She could not help but smile, since Ichigo's words were so kind to her. Kokoa tried to get up, and she winced when she felt her wounded knees. With her vampire skills those scratches would heal soon, but they were still hurting.

But Ichigo carried her on his arms when he noticed the pain of her expression and after a look to her legs. Kokoa was matching the colour of her hair by her blush, even when it could be barely noticed with the light of the moon.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you back to the school. You are…" Ichigo looked her at the face. "You were pale. Now you look feverish. Are you okay?"

He moved his head to touch Kokoa's forehead with his own, and she blushed even more. Kokoa was hot, but it was not a great fever. Maybe it was just the rage. He did not knew.

"I… I am fine, you idiot!" said her, trying to sound angry, but her happy expression was betraying her. Ichigo did not noticed it anyway.

"I can let you down, if you want."

"Don't! My knees hurt and now you will take me to the school. Otherwise I can even get scars there," lied Kokoa. But at least the part of the pain was not a lie.

"No choice, then," said Ichigo. He turned at an unbelievable speed and take Kokoa away from there, carrying her.

Kokoa could not believe the speed that the Shinigami boy possessed, and he did not even looked like if he was doing any effort to go like that. She grabbed his black clothes, just in case, but she knew that he would not let her fall.

Ichigo was holding her well. Kokoa was very light, even lighter than Kagome and Orihime. He figured them, funnily, sneezing somewhere. If on his own time, not so far from there in Tokyo; or in the Sengoku era, five hundred years ago, he did not knew. He only hoped that they would be fine and safe.

He was sure that Inuyasha used to think of them, or in Kagome, so often. Ichigo knew that Inuyasha had not fleas, but for a moment he imagined Inuyasha scratching his neck with one of his legs, and that was too funny. Ichigo lowered his gaze and saw Kokoa, still with her eyes hidden behind her red hair. He really did not understand his apprentice.

Kokoa was confused like never before. Ichigo was smiling suddenly, and the image of him, stoic and impressive, was looking more 'human' to her, and by some reason that was disarming her even more. She did not have the need to know that she was thinking of him more than of what she would recognize. Since their first meeting at the cliff over the lake. Her day started with him, her afternoon was plagued with him, and that night she was with him. She had nothing else to think.

Too soon they reached the academy, going through the forest of dead trees which were many on that zone. Ichigo was thinking, still with Kokoa on his arms, how that place had such a setting in the environment. In the Sengoku era, five hundred years ago, the vegetation was normal, and even better than his own time. It was as normal as one could expect from a place healthy and without contamination in the environment. But the vegetation here was really pitiful, but apart from that Ichigo could felt something else. Like a dangerous feeling, hard to define.

When they get there, Kokoa was not willing to let go of her comfortable horse that quickly, and again, Ichigo misunderstood her reasons. He was just thinking that she was being lazy.

""We're here. Tomorrow we will continue with the same. When you reach the hill we will move to the next part."

That gave him the time to think what to do next, since he did not knew what to do from then on.

Kokoa really did not wanted to get down from his arms. She had enjoyed that trip at such speed, in only three minutes, when they did the same road thirty minutes on foot, without obstacles. Ichigo did not looked tired at all. The Shinigamis were beings extremely resistant.

Unwillingly, Kokoa went down and looked at the academy.

"Tomorrow at the same time?"

"Of course, silly," smiled Ichigo. "We'll see each other in class, don't we? Or in the breakfast."

While Kokoa was looking at him with a weird expression on her face, mixed between annoyed and thankful, Ichigo noticed how on a near tree Inuyasha landed silently, and leaned on one of its branches.

Just in that moment the main door of the building cracked, and from there went out to the gardens Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Fanfan, that Haiji boy, and a tall gut with his black hair falling on each side of his head. They all were looking at Ichigo and Kokoa with serious expressions.

"So, this is him?" asked the guy with black hair. "He doesn't look that impressive. It is you?" said the man, looking at Ichigo from head to foot. "That one who is make them tremble with his shows of power."

"Oops," Ichigo was not expecting it, but his Reiatsu had reached the academy, even when they were so far away "It was not my intention."

"No. It's okay. Only those who hadn't the strength to live were peeing their pants, but that is how the things are. Isn't it, Kokoa-chan?" kept talking that guy, and Ichigo, by some reason, felt angry. Even more when he saw Kokoa looking at him, her sister and Haiji.

Ichigo snorted. Maybe it was hard for them to accept it, but Kokoa was his protégé now, and he would make her able to deal with them, at once if necessary. He took Kokoa by her shoulder and started to walk.

"Nothing else?"

The voice of that boy stopped him, and Ichigo snorted again, even more frustrated. "Speak plain. What the hell do you want?"

"Actually, I want to know what could have this newcomer to have make suffer that much my comrade," answered that boy, dangerously.

"Oi. Wait, Gin. Now I look even more pitiful than before," said Haiji, and with his looks and his voice it was even funnier.

"I don't know. Kokoa asked me for help and I accepted. Now you have to accept it too."

Ichigo tried to keep walking, but a strong kick and a fist sent him flying to crash against the trees from where he and Kokoa had just returned. Ichigo spouted blood and after slip to the ground he cleaned the blood coming out of his mouth.

"Ichigo!"

Kokoa tried to go to him, but Moka, who had kicked him, stopped her.

"Let me go, Onee-sama!"

But Moka remained there, still holding Kokoa, who keep struggling. Tsukune had not moved a finger yet. What was going on? The Tsukune that Kokoa knew would not stay like that seeing what just happened. But when Kokoa looked well at him, she saw that his fist were clenched in an obvious show of impotence.

"Tell me," said the boy whom Ichigo knew was called Gin. "What do you have to do with the explosions in the capital?"

"Wow. This place seemed to be separated from the civilization," observed Ichigo, ironically. He had not the will to blast them all, and he still did not knew what could Moka, Tsukune and that Gin guy do. But the others could be defeated even before they could blink. Yet, that way to do the things was not his way. "I don't know what you are talking about, though."

"Cut the crap. Some days ago, various places in Tokyo were attacked and many Youkais died, killed by some crazy freak," said Gin, with his gaze darkened. "Days after that you appear here as if nothing, expecting the things to go smoothly. Screw you."

"Screw you. I have nothing to explain to you. And if you know what is better for you, you will stay away from me. And you:" said Ichigo to Moka. "If you don't let Kokoa go, your hands will regret it."

Kokoa looked at Ichigo smiling. She knew the motivations of Ichigo to being there, and she understood why he did not wanted to tell anyone. But what was making her happier was see that Ichigo was defying them all to have her on his side.

"Really?" Moka was bowing a little, but her Youki could be felt. Aggressive and scary, even Gin stepped back and Tsukune was looking at her, worried. "I will show you your place."

Ichigo remained silent. He saw Kokoa alone and by little he could block the fierce kick that Moka released on him. Moka froze, seeing that that bastard stopped her leg with a bare hand without effort.

"Just what the hell are you?" wondered Moka, still without believing it.

"I will tell you once more. Kurosaki Ichigo. Shinigami, and the man who is going o hurt you if you don't chill down."

"You bastard!"

Moka got angrier and jumped back, but before she could do anything else, something terrible and sinister hit her from the very air. Moka fell to the ground on her hands and her knees and looked up with effort. Around her all were the same, only Kokoa, who was grabbing Ichigo's black clothes, did not looked so affected by that strong force.

"I don't want to do this. So listen. You must clam down. We have not came here to do something wrong. We are just passengers. You have to keep with that."

"Ichigo, please stop it. Moka-oneesama is suffering," begged Kokoa, looking at Moka, who was dying of rage and the humiliation of being kneeling again before someone stronger than her.

"I guess it's enough," said Inuyasha, landing with a jump with Ichigo and Kokoa. Kokoa looked at him well for the first time.

She had never seen someone that weird. He was tall, with long and silver hair and dog ears on his head. Dressed all in red and without shoes, on his waist he was carrying a simple katana and, despite of his looks, he was not showing any kind of remarkable skill.

Ichigo stopped and the wave of his Reiatsu stopped as well.

"I will be able to do that as well?" asked Kokoa, after seeing Inuyasha again.

"I hope so."

Ichigo did not understood what Aizen and Naraku could want from that place, since everyone there had that level. A kind of answer came when a hairy and violent swipe sent Ichigo flying again, against a wall. Inuyasha whistled.

"You bastard, you'll pay for this."

That Gin transformed and now he had the appearance of a big and hairy wolf, like those werewolves whom Ichigo had saw sometimes on western movies. Tsukune was there too, with a very unusual expression on his face until now. Barely restraining his anger, Ichigo rose from the floor and the wall were he had crashed, leading his hand to one of his swords…

"What are you doing?!"

The scream of Ruby, looking at them from one of the windows, came to them in time. Ichigo was about to cut Gin and Tsukune's arms, if Ruby had not interfered. And by the looks of Inuyasha it was obvious that he was about to slaughter them as well. Kokoa was already with Ichigo, when he calmed down, breathing slowly.

"I understand your worries, and I will not try to tell you don't bother with us. Next time we will defend ourselves and you will not like it," said Ichigo drily, shaking some dust of his Shikakushou. "I'm warning you."

He looked at them fiercely, expecting them to let him and Inuyasha alone once and for all. It was obvious that Inuyasha had his business with them for the way that Moka was looking at him. Ichigo started to walk towards the entrance, passing next to Gin, still on his Youkai form, and Haiji, who had transformed as well. Moka was with Tsukune, who was looking normal now and seemed embarrassed with Ruby. Kurumu, Mizore, Fanfan, and Yukari were looking at Inuyasha, and were still trembling for what they just felt, the terrible Reiatsu of Ichigo.

Ichigo walked into the building, with Kokoa right behind him, and Inuyasha walking behind them. Kokoa had looked at Moka, a guilty but decided look, before follow Ichigo. To the others she said nothing, and it was for the best. To hta point she did not cared anymore.

Inuyasha just snorted and noticing the gaze of all of them over him and Ichigo, he walked into the building as well. Somehow he was thinking that all of that was funny.

"Your legs are still hurting?" joked Ichigo, when he looked back to see Kokoa, walking with her head bowed behind him.

"Idiot. With all that mess I could not even remember of it."

"Really?"

They smiled. Then they both looked at Inuyasha, who was walking behind them on that corridor with his closed eyes and his arms behind his head, as was his habit.

Ichigo and Inuyasha separated from Kokoa when they took their ways from their respective rooms. With an apologizing look and with her head still bowed, Kokoa went to the other side, to the girl's room.

"How was your day, Inuyasha?"

"It's really necessary to ask?"

"Not really."

Inuyasha and Ichigo walked to their rooms. Feeling Tsukune and the others in the gardens. They had not moved from there yet.

"Hopefully they would not bother us anymore."

"Better for them, I am getting tired of this," said Inuyasha.

"Well, Tessaiga must have reasons to have us here."

"I hope so. Otherwise, I'll kill Totosai for this shit."

And so ended that Monday for Ichigo and Inuyasha. It was their very first day on that crazy place.

* * *

The next days, Ichigo and Inuyasha did not faced any show of distrust from anybody. Since Moka and the others, maybe by recommendation of Ruby and Tsukune, had not tried anything, and they were now just watching Ichigo's actions. Inuyasha was with them most of the time, since he was having classes, or at least going there to sleep. Ichigo was having a normal student life, except for his lessons with Kokoa.

Those 'lessons' were about the same. Kokoa had to surpass the limits of her resistance by climbing that rock hill, far from the academy, with the Reiatsu of Ichigo over her. Obviously, Ichigo never released his full Reiatsu over her, since she could get pulverized by it. Ichigo was letting a little of it, a very little bit of his Reiatsu over her, barely controlled since he ever sucked on that matter. There were days when Kokoa progressed and made that road running decidedly until her legs allowed her, and other times when her resistance was not giving her its best. In that week Kokoa could not get to the base of the hill from the point where they started until the Saturday. The happiness of Kokoa and the pride of Ichigo was enough for her, and the sleeping nights she was losing those days.

Ichigo never stop trusting his protégé, and he showed that to her all the time. He noticed that she liked that, despite her Tsundere character. Her friends were not trying to separate her form Ichigo anymore, seeing that she trusted Ichigo with her life.

The day after the attack of Moka and the others on them, Ruby apologized to Ichigo for her friends. Ichigo knew it anyway. They were not bad, they were just worrying for Kokoa and all what happened in the human world. He could not blame him.

That was how that week passed by to Ichigo, without more incidents than his classes with Kokoa and the Monday thing, and as the warm season died and the nights were getting colder. About Inuyasha, Ichigo was not sure of his development there. All of Ichigo knew was that Inuyasha was just sleeping in his classes, and the sensei was not complaining about it.

"What are you doing, stupid dog?" wondered Ichigo to the air, while Kokoa looked at him, resigned to those shows of chronic craziness.


	5. Stories From Hell

The next week Ichigo started to see progresses with Kokoa while, every night and even in Sunday, they went out for their night walks. She was doing it well, sleeping little, and being tired the next morning due to the lack of sleep, the tiresome and the duties she had to keep as a student. Otherwise, Moka would kill her.

Ichigo noticed that progress, not so noticeable the first week, but more noticeable the second, when Kokoa at last reached the base of the hill a Wednesday, after resist like a little ant carrying something heavy the Reiatsu of Ichigo over her. She put a great effort on it and was almost crying of happiness when she reached the hill, and she hugged Ichigo with the happiness flaring through every inch of her body.

"Good," said Ichigo with pride. "I always knew you could make it."

"Of course!" said Kokoa, prideful and happy, releasing Ichigo and crossing her arms. She looked up and saw that there was still a great way to climb, full of obstacles and rocks; dangerous depending on who was climbing. But her pride could not be defeated that night, and the admiration of Ichigo towards her could be felt, so Kokoa was willing to keep going.

"Let's go," she said to Ichigo.

"Are you sure?"

Ichigo did not wanted to let her lose her happiness if she could not go far from there by physical reasons.

"Yeah. I will go until where I can," clarified Kokoa. She could deduce what her master was thinking, but even when that was melting her, she wanted to try.

"Fine," said Ichigo, looking at her.

Kokoa breathed, and after a nod to Ichigo she started to climb.

It was a hill with a hard to walk way, at first. Then the way ended and improvised roads must be taken, full of rocks nailed on the ground. Circled stones and rocks, which could lead to sprains to anyone who dared to go by there. But Ichigo and Kokoa were thinking the same: there was not a human nor Youkai who could dare to go by that hill.

The problem was, since Kokoa was tired and euphoric, that was making her more and more tired. Plus, the Reiatsu of Ichigo was heavy as always, and that made her fall again. But thanks to her position she did not fell down through the hill, and Ichigo carried her again like a princess, but this time she was not upset.

"I think… tomorrow… I will do it better…"

"Yeah," smiled Ichigo.

Without his Reiatsu over them, Ichigo walked down the hill, to not make her more agitated.

"You have improved. Keep it up, and you will surpass me."

Kokoa smiled with his joke. Ichigo noticed it with the little light of the moon over them.

"Don't be a liar. You know that not even training all my life I could reach you."

Ichigo smiled too, with the compliment and the statement. It could be true, but he would made sure that she was able to stand anyone and be as stronger as she wanted.

She had told him the notorious differences between her and her three sisters, of whom Ichigo only knew Moka. Moka was strong. Those two kicks she gave to him more than a week ago, had hurt a little, and even when he could return her the favour he did not, by gentleness and respect to Kokoa. Besides, he knew that Inuyasha: aggressive, irascible, cynical, irreverent and noble, would never allowed such aggression against a woman. About Tsukune, Ichigo did not knew so much except for the little hints of Youki which that boy emanated every time he returned from his lessons with Shuzen Issa, whom Ichigo still did not knew. The others could be strong but Ichigo felt that he could with them if necessary.

The days passed fast, with the classes and with his help to Kokoa, who followed him everywhere and treat him better than anyone there. She and Ruby, of whom Ichigo did not see sometimes due to her duties as part of the staff in the academy.

But a feeling of something wrong in the air was not fading, and Ichigo could felt it stronger in the air. Especially on his night trips with Kokoa through that way they took to go to train. That thing came from the depths of the ground beneath them, and Ichigo had traced the direction of the Youki already. It was Youki and it was dangerous, but no one, not even Inuyasha, had felt it yet.

And that night, when Ichigo was returning with the sleeping Kokoa on his arms to the academy, he noticed it more than ever. There it was, with every step he took. A strong Youki was coming out from the cracks on the ground of dead trees, and even Kokoa awoke when she felt it for the first time.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the branch of a dead tree, as was now his habit. All of his nights there he went out of his room and slipped through the corridors or jump by the high windows to reach his favourite place there. That tree was especially high and hard, since almost every fucking tree there broke when Inuyasha tried to climb on it.

Those nights his only way to pass the time was seeing the stars, which thanking God, he could see them there. To his place the light of the academy was not that much and the stars were visible enough to satisfy his nostalgia.

He did not paid attention either to the smells who followed him many nights. Some nights they did, and some nights they did not. Sometimes they were more than four, and sometimes there was just one. Sometimes the same as the night before, and sometimes it was different. So the vampire girl was not happy with his stay there and his presence and that was shy she and her little friends were watching over him and Ichigo, who looked like if he just did not cared for it.

The matter of Ichigo and that little red-headed girl was not bothering Inuyasha. But still was hilarious seeing them going from here to there together, stuck one to the other. Inuyasha was having fun looking at them and the looks of disbelief of the friends of that little girl. She had talked to him, and Inuyasha saw her decided look, the straightness of her words and the support of Ichigo behind her. By the looks of her friends, it was obvious that they were thinking that Inuyasha would behave like a dick with her, but their surprise was big when Inuyasha smiled arrogantly to Kokoa, and she returned him that smile of superiority. Somehow they could get along just fine.

Sometimes she and Ichigo invited Inuyasha to go with them in the lunchtime, but he refused since he did not felt it right. But he still followed that Succubus girl, Kurumu, when she or Mizore asked him to go with them and their friends to have their meal.

That moments were funny enough to make Inuyasha go with them almost all the times they asked him to do so. Moka was with her killing glare on him, and he found that very amusing while he was eating whatever which fell on his hands. Tsukune was trying to conciliate the peace with them. Kurumu was smiling after seeing Inuyasha, his arrogant smile to Moka, and her reaction. Mizore was not hiding anywhere anymore, since Inuyasha could caught her without effort. Yukari was killing him with her glare as well, like Moka, and Inuyasha was sure that it was because Yukari respected Moka enough to have him as the enemy. To Inuyasha, that boy called Fanfan was like a plus there, since all he did was report to Moka and her friends what Ichigo and Kokoa were doing and where they were. But his friends appreciated him or so it looked to Inuyasha.

After a day of those moments of tiresome 'classes', Inuyasha was starving, and after his dinner all he wanted was go to his tree and stay there until the sun rose in the morning after. The lessons were tiresome, and the only class which Inuyasha found interesting was when it has stories on it. Inuyasha liked to know what the humans did in the past and what they were doing then. The maths were a subject that he did not gave a fuck, not even when that voluptuous teacher was being so close with him. After hearing that her name was Ririko Kagome, Inuyasha was just calling her …. And was all for her.

In the nights, when he went to his tree, sometimes Inuyasha felt Moka, or some of her friends following him to that place, like if they were still thinking that he was up to no good. They stood close, but nowhere to be seen by him until it was late enough and they returned to their rooms, defeated. After all, all Inuyasha did was sitting on his tree and close his eyes from time to time to have some sleep.

Moka was persistent. Inuyasha could felt her most of the times. Her scent was unmistakable now. And one time or tow it was mixed with the smell of that Tsukune boy's blood. Inuyasha shock his head in disbelief. That girl was sucking her friend's blood. Surely out there were many kinds of friendship.

That night was Moka who followed him, and Inuyasha could felt her near, like a haunting soul of any kind and, by luck, she was not smelling like the blood of that human boy.

Bored, and with a little wish to sleep inside him, Inuyasha talked.

"Are you really trying to achieve something, by haunting me like this?"

"Is it really necessary to answer?" replied Moka, coming out from behind a tree, down there.

"Not really," said Inuyasha, looking to the sky again.

She was dressed on her one piece white dress. Given the time, she was not wearing her school uniform. And she was looking intently to Inuyasha, who had a big smile on his face. The wind was waving their silver hair gently in the same direction.

"You really are stubborn, little girl," observed Inuyasha, without looking at her.

"The same goes for you. You come here every night and sit there until dawn. Don't you get bored?"

"Not really. Do you?"

"The nights are getting colder. More than bored, I feel cold now."

"Then return to your bed, little girl."

"I am not little! Stupid dog."

Inuyasha laughed. Despite when at first their presences near him were bothering him, now he had grew used to them, almost every single night.

"What's wrong with your room?" asked Moka, approaching to the tree were Inuyasha was laying, and she leaned on it.

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. Why then are you here?"

"I like the fresh air."

"You'll catch a cold."

"Keh!"

They forget that they were some kind of swore enemies since the first moment, and now a little smile was on their faces, but the one could not see that on the other's face.

"Well, if you are cold you must go to your bed," said Inuyasha, stretching his body.

"I guess so," recognized Moka, defeated. That night, and maybe the next ones, she knew that nothing would happen with Inuyasha staying there calmly.

She turned to leave, when she felt it. A strong presence from behind the school, there, where there was nothing but an endless field of dead trees.

She turned again to see Inuyasha, and he was looking at the school as well. He felt that too, and by the look on his face he was eager to have something to do.

"At last, damn it."

* * *

"What is this?"

Ichigo jumped out from there, when the ground below his feet cracked more, and a trail of power was being released from the earth, making a cloud of dust around them and illuminating the night with a red light, the colour of the energy coming out from the ground.

"We must call Onee-sama and the others!" said Kokoa, alarmed, barely hanging herself to Ichigo, while he was jumping on the dead trees to get away.

"I don't think we can. The school is so far away," said Ichigo and Kokoa paled under the red light which was bathing them. "I don't think we should. To this point they must have noticed this Youki for sure."

Despite the situation, Kokoa could not help but smile to the sarcasm in the words of Ichigo.

But Ichigo was worried anyway. He knew he could with whatever which was under the ground, but still he was worried about Kokoa on his arms. He knew the girl enough to tell that she would stay with him, near the action and the danger, but he could not let her due to the dangerous that it could get.

"Kokoa…"

"Forget it."

"I haven't said a thing yet!"

"I can figure what you are thinking, and the answer is no."

Ichigo dodged another red trail of energy. It looked like if it was aimed specifically to him and Ichigo frowned. That was quite a good aim. What was going on?

" **A Shinigami on the grounds of the school. Certainly the end is near…"**

A voice was heard. It was a gruff and cold voice. It was coming out from the same earth and Ichigo looked there, to the brilliant light from a brilliant sphere in the depths of the earth. There was not lava, despite the deep of the hole.

"What the hell are you?" asked Ichigo loud, since he knew now that that thing could think and talk.

" **I am an old angel, damned to spent here the eternity,"** replied the red light. **"These days I could felt your energy."**

"An angel?" said Ichigo, surprised, while Kokoa embraced herself to him more, after hearing the cold and dark tone of that light.

" **Indeed."**

"And how an angel ended up in here?" asked Ichigo, not believing it yet.

" **A long story, Shinigami brat. Your instructors had not teach you about it?"**

"A long story," said Ichigo. He was not a trained Shinigami, after all.

" **Interesting,"** observed the red light. **"In thousands of years I have seen many things. I have seen Shinigamis, and they all knew of my presence here."**

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't," said Ichigo, a bit uncomfortable with the words of that thing.

" **Never mind, little brat,"** said the light.

"But I still want to know what are you exactly," said Ichigo, while Kokoa was hanging more to his clothes.

" **I have told you,"** said the light. **"I am an old angel."**

Ichigo looked at Kokoa and she looked at him. Then both looked at the light.

" **Since the moment when the men were punished along with us by their evil and deviations,"** explained the 'angel'. **"Our children raised on earth, strong and proud."**

Ichigo and Kokoa were focused on the words of that thing. It was an interesting matter after all.

" **Our children were more prideful than us, and they did not mixed themselves with humans. As for us, many of us have been damned to eternal prisons around the world and in Hell. Being here, I think the Tartarus is infinitely worse than being here."**

What the hell was talking that guy? But anyway Ichigo remembered a story that was told to him, not long ago…

"And what are you doing here now?" asked him, to the light inside the earth.

" **Nothing, really. After all this time, there is nothing I would want, actually. But your Reiatsu and that girl's Youki have been freeing me from my prison. And the angel in my custody is away tonight, and…"**

Ichigo landed and adopted a combat pose after letting Kokoa on the ground, but the light just got a little weak and Ichigo could heard it yawn. Kokoa grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Eh?"

" **I told you I don't want anything. Besides, I don't have the strength to go anywhere. So I will stay here. Maybe the angel in charge of me doesn't find out of my absence."**

"How the hell he couldn't notices it?"

" **Since my presence will stay here, and he will not bother in check if I am under the ground or not."**

Ichigo breathed, and Kokoa released his arm.

"Were you who was making this place like this?" asked Ichigo to the light, who was wakening more and more, as if it was tired.

" **I guess you are talking about the deserted view around, yes,"** said the light, as if Ichigo could understand about what it was talking. **"It was unavoidable. After our rebellion, our essence got corrupted. There are many of us, spread around the world, keeping gates and forbidden access…"**

Ichigo could not understand what that old voice was saying, and after a look to Kokoa he knew that she was as clueless as him.

"Well… If you really are not doing something weird, then… here you will stay."

" **Anything you say, Shinigami boy."**

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

" **What?"**

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. She is Shuzen Kokoa."

Ichigo did not knew why he was telling their names to that light, but somehow he knew that it was inoffensive. Besides, it seemed opportune in that moment.

" **Good…"**

Ichigo and Kokoa walked away from that light, which was getting weaker.

" **Necropolis. That's my name."**

They heard the voice said, when they were away from it but still could hear it. Ichigo and Kokoa looked at each other and smiled. They had a new friend.

* * *

"Kokoa!"

"Onee-sama!"

While Ichigo and Kokoa were returning to the school, they were found on the way back by the weirdest pair. Ichigo was the first to see them: Inuyasha was running towards him and Kokoa with big leaps, and Moka was behind him, holding to his neck. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha landed in front of Ichigo and Kokoa, and bent down to let Moka down on her feet. Inuyasha was looking and sniffing towards the forest behind Ichigo, and Ichigo was sure that Inuyasha was aware that there was something big.

"Where were you?" asked Moka, grabbing Kokoa by her shoulders, after getting away from Inuyasha.

"I was… we were…"

"Tell me!"

"Stop it, little girl," said Inuyasha, not turning back and still sniffing the air. "To this point I am sure you know what are they doing this far."

"I told you I am not a little girl!"

"Neither you look nor weight like one, but you behaviour betrays that."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"And where the hell did that come from?" asked Inuyasha, turning at last and oblivious to the incredulous faces of Ichigo and Kokoa.

"I…" Ichigo cleaned his throat. "How did you two get here?"

"Running?"

"Not that, idiot," said Ichigo, rolling his eyes with the plain answer of Inuyasha. "I mean how you decided to come find us, together."

"Is that wrong?" asked Inuyasha, clueless.

"I did not came with him because I wanted," pointed Moka, crossing her arms. "It would be faster and…"

"She was having problems keeping up with my pace," said Inuyasha, looking to the trees behind Ichigo. "So I offered her to take her here with me. After all, her little sister was with the dangerous Shinigami."

"You two felt that presence?"

"Ah?" asked Inuyasha and Moka at the same time.

"The presence. That was a huge Youki, or kind of," said Ichigo. Truth to be told, what he felt on Necropolis was not like Reiatsu nor Youki.

"Oh, yeah," said Inuyasha, remembering why he was there. He turned again and was taking his hand to his sword, when Ichigo stopped him putting a hand on his forearm.

"Don't worry. We have check that that thing will not make anything bad there."

"So, it's still there?" asked Moka.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "I can feel it, weak with every second. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course," said Ichigo, firmly.

"That's okay, then."

Inuyasha turned and walked towards the school, passing next to Ichigo, Kokoa and Moka.

"Just that? Are you not going to check it out by yourself?" asked Moka, incredulous.

"Why? Ichigo just said that it is fine."

"But…"

"Let it be," said Inuyasha, smiling arrogantly. "Let's return to the building. Want me to take you with me again? You were heavy but I think I can manage…"

Moka was getting redder with every word of Inuyasha.

"I will…!"

Inuyasha laughed, and Ichigo was holding Kokoa shoulder to not let her yell to Inuyasha. It was obvious that Kokoa was angry by his words to her sister.

They returned to the school. Tsukune and the others were out, and were about to search for them, fearing that the Youki they felt belonged to someone strong and bad like Alucard or worse. And worst, the Youki of Kokoa after her training with Ichigo.

They were relieved when they saw Ichigo, Inuyasha, Moka and Kokoa, returning on foot, without more news than a normal night of training and the story of the owner of that Youki, which could not be felt in that moment.

* * *

Moka and her friends could not believe that such a monster was hiding in the grounds of the school all that time. Ichigo and Kokoa decided to not say that Necropolis, their new friend, was alive and sleeping. Hopefully Moka would not say a word, and as for Inuyasha, he was on his tree already. Necropolis was not aggressive, nor spoiled. More than that, he seemed to be hardened by all of his years, thousands of them, on that place. The next morning they would ask for it.

The next day was slow and long, since Ichigo and Kokoa were willing to go to see their millenary friend. They could think of that, could not they? The fact that Necropolis told them his name after hesitate a little was one of the things that Inuyasha would have called 'touching', but that did not mattered since it had worked. Also, they wanted to hear his story, if they gave him the confidence to tell them.

The night arrived at last and Ichigo and Kokoa went to their private place fast. To reach it even faster, Ichigo followed the example of Inuyasha and take Kokoa on his back all the road there, and she was not blushing that much, since she was anxious to get there as well.

"Necropolis!"

Kokoa called happily to that light. She went down from Ichigo's back and looked around in that night, not so dark since there was still light from the sunset.

"Hey, old man!" called Ichigo, but they did not heard anything until…

" **Despite being older than you by thousands of years, I really don't like to be called like that."**

Ichigo and Kokoa smiled. From the ground a strong beam of red light came out and stood there, constant and deep. Ichigo wondered why there was not coming more like the day before, but again he would have time to ask it.

" **What do you want now, brats?"**

"We have come to see how are you doing, you ungrateful hag," snapped Kokoa, but the old light just laughed.

" **I didn't asked for it."**

"Okay. Our training zone is nearby, so we…"

" **Don't tell me. That one which started some hundred meters behind?"**

That old being was ahead of them. It had not millenniums by nothing.

"Then, we will not bother you anymore. Let's go, Kokoa," said Ichigo. He let Kokoa getting up on his back, and he jumped to the school again, from where they had come.

"Old fool!" protested Kokoa. "To think that we came here to see him!"

"He must be a wayward," said Ichigo. "But let's not think more about it."

Kokoa swallowed a lot of replies and said nothing. When she got down she just fixed her short pants which she was using now to train, since some days ago, to not tent her master. Sometimes she found him watching at her feminine forms, without helping it. But that fact was not bothering Kokoa at all.

AS always they did the now typical run of Kokoa through the forest towards the hill, with Ichigo behind and making it hard for her with his Reiatsu. They passed by their route, which included the place where Necropolis was resting.

" **Now I believe,"** said Necropolis, sounding more talkative than before, when Ichigo and Kokoa could see it's light coming out from the ground. But none of them answered. **"My! Talk about bad mood!"**

Kokoa was so busy giving Necropolis some of his own medicine that she was not paying attention to how tired she was. Such was her anger to the old light that she did not noticed how far did she went up on the hill.

"Hey…"

Ichigo was not sure how to tell Kokoa that she was running, with his Reiatsu all over her, many tens of meters from the base of the hill to up since a while ago.

And finally Kokoa noticed it, and she stopped when she could not stand the pain on her chest anymore, produced by the tiredness.

"Ichigo…"

"Something good came out by our encounter with that bastard," smiled Ichigo, while he was lifting the pressure over Kokoa, and she was jumping on him with the strength left on her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! This as far as I could get until now!" the happiness of Kokoa was making Ichigo so happy as well, and he smiled back.

"I can see it. Look. From here we can see the lights of the school."

It was truth. From the point where they were, by the road that they always walked, they could see the lights of the academy, on the horizon darkened and lighted by its lights. And somewhere on the road there, a red light…

"How far did we get?"

"You tell me."

They smiled at each other in the darkness. As was his habit now, Ichigo carried her on his back and took her with him all the way back, until where they knew was Necropolis. Besides them both knew that the progress that Kokoa made that night was enough.

"Here again, little…"

"I told you…"

"I know, I know."

Inuyasha smiled on the top of his tree. Down in the ground was Moka, leaning on his tree. All that day they could see that Ichigo and Kokoa were anxious. Inuyasha could saw that fact since the breakfast time. And Moka from the night before, when she and her friends accompanied Kokoa to her room. Her lessons with that Shinigami were that interesting? Kokoa was really eager to end that day.

"You must let her go," said Inuyasha from above her. "You worries are understandable, but Ichigo will not make anything wrong with her."

"I know," recognized Moka.

It was hard for her to acknowledge certain things. And saying that she knew now that Inuyasha and Ichigo were not bad people, after all of what she did and said about them, was not easy at all. But even when she could not see his face, she was sure that Inuyasha was smiling up there.

"Then why are you even here? The nights are getting colder, you said."

"I don't know. Neither of my friends wanted to came here tonight, so I came by myself."

"Maybe that's because they know we are not the evil here."

Moka relaxed a little more. The nights were colder as the days were passing by, but that night was not that cold. In fact, a gentle breeze was blowing like the night before. Or was just her imagination?

"Return to your bed," said Inuyasha. "I'm sure you know you don't have anything else to do here."

"Maybe you are right. But I still want to be here tonight."

"Silly girl."

Moka stayed quiet, and Inuyasha yawned on his branch. Then he realized something that he had not remembered until that moment, after seeing the moon of that night.

" **I don't understand you."**

When Ichigo and Kokoa reached the part of their way back where was Necropolis, he received them with that words.

And somehow Kokoa understood of what was talking about that light.

"And what were you waiting? We came all the way here to see you and you treated us like brats. You even called us brats!" said Kokoa, confused. But the sadness on the voice of Necropolis was touching her.

" **I was just pointing that you were not keeping your daily routine. It looked weird to me, and I wanted to tell you, but…"**

"Okay. Don't worry. It happens," said Ichigo, calmly. He let Kokoa down and he sat on a nearby rock, and Kokoa did the same.

" **What do you want now?"** asked Necropolis, with his voice a little happier with his rage tone. Kokoa smiled happily, hanging of Ichigo's arm, since the nights were colder those days.

"Talk," said Ichigo, naturally.

" **About what?"**

"About all," continued Kokoa.

" **What about the stones? They are so hard and get in your way. I have many of them on my eyes, all this years."**

"There is where we wanted to get," Ichigo got comfortable and said: "How did you ended here?"

" **I told you yesterday, didn't I? We were punished for our disobedience."**

"Disobedience towards who?" asked Kokoa. Maybe that was the start of all."

" **God."**

Kokoa and Ichigo looked at each other. Sometimes they heard about God, the almighty existence. Creator of the heaven and the earth.

"You mean…?"

" **God. We lived with him before he created the men."**

It sounded like something so far away now, like an eternity before. A happier past.

" **Then God created the man and putted him on a sacred garden with abundance and blessings, to test him. The man, and the woman created for his sake, failed. And the released their own disgrace with the knowing of the death and the payment after all. They grew in number on the planet, giving life to sons and daughters, populating the world. Their daughters were beautiful and we could not resist that, so we descended to be with them.**

Ichigo heard that story some time ago. He knew something about it.

" **After our lustful behaviour we were punished to eternal prisons in the Hades, on one of the deepest circles. To others, more lucky ones, we were damned to prisons under the ground, and I am there now."**

"You are talking about the great flood, right?" recalled Ichigo. He heard of that story before.

" **Oh, you know about that. I don't wonder why. The man saved by God, and his children should populate the earth again, after that endless flood."**

"So big it was?"

" **To what the humans are allowed to do, yes. The men were corrupted in all their ways. No one there were worth his salvation nor of his soul. Only the man whom God saved, and his family. That man achieved the task to preserve a pair of every creature on earth and on heaven. And he survived."**

"And how many like you are out there?" asked Kokoa, still hanging to Ichigo's arm.

" **Many. In several parts of the world. And like me, they provoked bad environment, contamination. The places where they are now are war zones. Climatic and belligerent issues are set on those places."**

"When you said the end is near…" remembered Ichigo.

" **Yeah. But there is still a lot happen. What I could notice from my prison here were frustrated attempts to access into the Hell by our links to it."**

"What?"

Ichigo was interested in that. By common knowledge he knew about legends of people getting in or out of hell, not with happy endings all the time. And even he entered there once.

" **Two beings have been trying to get into the Hell by artificial and inexact access. For all I know, they are searching for natural access to it, like mine."**

"You have an access to hell?"

" **My own existence is one. But it's impossible for a human to enter there. A soul, no matter of his actions, can enter there and try to get out. But here is nothing for him there. Besides, some access take the passenger to a different hellish circle."**

"You were there once?"

" **Of course. While the rain was falling and until the water dried, we were captured on one of the deepest circles of Hell."**

"Circles?"

" **They are nine. They are going down and are set depending of the acts of the damned. Ours was one of the deepest, back then."**

Ichigo remembered of his journey to hell, once. To bring back his sister, who was kidnaped there with all and her mortal body.

"Once…"

Ichigo was not sure to talk about it. Kokoa noticed his problem, and took one of his hands to reassure him.

"Once, I had to enter there. My sister was kidnapped by a Sinner, and she was taken there."

" **I'm sorry,"** said Necropolis, drily.

"No. She is fine. Yuzu is alive," clarified Ichigo, since Kokoa was looking sad at him as well. "But even when the experience affected her so much, and for a moment I believed she would not make it, she is fine. Is that possible?"

" **Maybe… how far have you got there?"**

"Through some kind of inverted sea. I don't know how to explain it, but it was weird. The sinners could move on their will, or almost."

" **If your sister was on the outskirts of the First Circle, you were lucky. From the Second Circle on, there is not a human being able to resist the environment. It dies without help and his soul stays there."**

Ichigo could felt a shiver running down his spine. There was more of what he could see? It was horrible enough, and to think that there was more than that was unbelievable.

" **It looks like a tower has fall on you. That's right. And on the circles after that one the things got worse, while one is descending through them. There is not a way out of there…"**

"Then…"

" **You don't passed by the First Circle. Maybe you did not even get into it. There are some people living in the outskirts."**

"There are people able to live in a place like that?" asked Kokoa, incredulous.

" **I can say it. That is what I know."**

"How can you know that much?"

" **Despite being trapped here with my body, I still can hear and find out of what happens in the world. I know many things since you are not the first ones to be here, but mortals you are the first ones in centuries."**

"The people from the academy has not came here at all?" inquired Ichigo, thinking about how no one had thought of a fact that obvious like was the presence of Necropolis there.

" **When that place was founded for our descendants, the founders thought about a terrifying place and one on a realm separated from the human's. A matter of image, they said."**

Ichigo and Kokoa almost face palmed, after hearing the reasons of the founders and how fool it was. Then Ichigo noticed another thing that Necropolis said.

"You said 'descendants'?"

" **I said that. Why do you ask?"**

"Who are your descendants?"

" **I am not sure, since I begat them before us, angels, and the world, were punished. But some Youkais are descendants of mine for sure, if they were not slayed."**

"Fuck…"

It was like met a superstar, if Ichigo would care about superstars. Necropolis was someone very important, then. He could even be the grand-grand-grand-grand-grandfather of Inuyasha, or even Kokoa. Kokoa was amazed as well, but not as much as Ichigo.

" **I wasn't the only one,"** said Necropolis with a thoughtful voice. **"Many of my comrades did it as well. Many kinds of Youkais, I'm sure they survived, came from them."**

"So, the most basic roots of the Youkais are leading to mixes with humans?" asked Ichigo, shivering.

" **Human women,"** clarified Necropolis. **"Our relations were made with human women. After that, I learned that our Youkai children, brave and renowned, swore to never mix their blood with humans again."**

"But there were Youkais who did not kept that bow, and joined to humans, and gave children: Hanyous. You know about that?"

" **As always I've heard of that. That's unavoidable, since they both are made of flesh…"**

"The flesh is weak, right?"

" **Indeed."**

Kokoa was amazed at how the conversation had turned from a while ago. There were many things she did not knew before, and others she still did not understand yet. But she learned a lot from that talk with Necropolis and Ichigo.

"Now, there are a pair of bastards trying to create… super Youkais. Mixing human and Youkai blood, to create Hanyous with especial powers," explained Ichigo, talking about Naraku and Aizen.

" **Really? It goes against all the natural laws to create life artificially. It's highly forbidden and more depending of their purposes. You know who they are?"**

"One of them is a Youkai, Naraku. The other is a renegade Shinigami, Aizen Sousuke. Naraku told me that their purpose was create an army. An unstoppable army."

" **Army? Against which kingdom? The human kingdoms can be destroyed as fast as they can breathe. Which army could go against them?"** wondered Necropolis.

"By the way he was talking" remembered Ichigo, and his talk with Naraku of some days before, "he seemed to be a great target."

" **The man of whom you are talking about it's still alive, doesn't he?"**

"We couldn't catch him," regretted Ichigo.

Ichigo and Inuyasha found Naraku many times, and on one of those he escaped along with Aizen, after leaving Inuyasha out of combat.

" **I've heard of them, but in very different times. Even when they are long-lived it's weird that they could find each other. You said they are working together?"**

"Yeah. Aizen travelled from this era to… five hundred years ago and…" Ichigo decided to not talk with technicalities. "He found a way to restore the Shikon no Tama and along with that pearl, Aizen revived Naraku, who was sleeping inside the pearl."

" **That man used one of the doors to specific times, didn't he?"**

"Exactly. My people gave me the mission to stop him, but I couldn't catch him. Not even when Inuyasha joined me."

" **Inuyasha, you said? He was a very capable Hanyou,"** remembered Necropolis. **"He is with you now?"**

"He is in the academy now."

The tree stayed silent. Kokoa was still thinking about all of what they had talked. She knew some things already, since Ichigo had told her before, but the reality of the facts was overwhelming.

Ichigo was not believing all of what he heard. If Inuyasha and the girls heard of it… But maybe Inuyasha would not care so much, since it has nothing to do with their mission.

"Necropolis, I don't know…"

" **Just keep coming here as always."**

Ichigo and Kokoa looked at each other and smiled. Of course they would do that, since they both cared now for that old being inside the earth, which was their friend now, and was not good at being honest. They returned to the school on foot, not so fast despite the time. It passed faster than ever with their daily training and their chat with Necropolis.

"What do you think?"

Kokoa's question arrived in time, since Ichigo was dying to let out of his thoughts, to make them more real.

"I believe in him. All. Since his mistake in the ancient times to his lock on this land. That explains why nothing grows here without getting stain."

"And what about hell?"

"That is… revealing. The atmosphere there was terrible, and Yuzu almost died for it. But it was not as hard and heavy like being inside the Meidou of Tessaiga."

"That skill to travel to wherever you want?"

"Yeah. It's so heavy inside, but we are getting used to it."

"It must be hard, if it seemed heavy for you."

Kokoa was thinking that it should be very hard to bear, if Ichigo had problems with it. Then she would…

"Take it easy. I cannot see you going through that."

"That doesn't reassure my confidence, you know."

"My bad."

Still laughing they reached the academy. And as every night, they could felt the Youki of Moka, and the Youki of Inuyasha was near. They were waiting for them, there was no doubt about it.

"Complicated, aren't they?"

"No coments."

They said bye, to return to their rooms. They had a day until the week ended at last.


	6. That Cold Lunch Box

The Fridays always arrived mixed with the good mood by the students, since the week was ending at last. After another five days of classes, duties, lessons, scolds, and tiresome, the weekend was welcomed by almost all the people in the school.

But for two newcomers, those two days of relaxing had nothing especial to offer. Maybe they would not be attending boring classes, nor would they be fulfilling an unrequited routine, as was being their habit now. Anyway, the atmosphere of relax was contagious, and they found each other with a smile, when they came out from their rooms that morning.

"At last."

"Yeah."

Ichigo and Inuyasha walked down the corridors of the men's rooms, calling unwanted attention as always by their looks. Both of them were carrying some kind of swords with them: one had it small and simple, and the other had two, big and flashy, swords. Their hair and their clothes were not helping at all to calm down the usual talk around them, every time they walked by the school grounds.

"How is doing that little…? Eh…" started Inuyasha.

"Vampire?" said Ichigo, while they were walking down the stairs to the hall and then to the gardens outside.

"Yeah, that one."

"She is progressing." Ichigo was so proud of her and of himself. "She can stand running up a hill with my Reiatsu over her."

"But for what I can feel, you are not releasing your full power over her at all, right?" asked Inuyasha, startling two girls who were looking at them and whispering, just by looking at them.

"Of course not," replied Ichigo. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Still, it's impressive. To think that a little Youkai like her would stand the pressure of your energy."

"You don't know how it's called my 'energy' yet, do you?" asked Ichigo, rolling his eyes.

"Mmm. No?"

"Reiatsu, you damn dog."

"That is what I was about to say."

"Whatever."

They were approaching to the main building, were they could felt many presences and Inuyasha could felt many smells. Some of them very well-known by now.

"You still have to tell me," said Ichigo. "How did Moka and you ended together that night."

"When?" asked Inuyasha, distracted.

"The night when Necr… When that force appeared in the grounds behind the school." Ichigo was about to let go that he and Kokoa were seeing Necropolis on that place. "You and Moka are getting along for what I can see."

"In the end she can't keep that attitude towards us," said Inuyasha, moving his nose to the pleasant smells coming from the dining hall. "There are two nights already, and she is still coming to my tree to 'watch over me', but she goes to bed without gain a thing."

"That's good to hear. But don't be an asshole with her."

"I am a good guy, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just in case."

"Ichigo!"

It was Kokoa. She was running from the girl's rooms towards them with a bright smile on her face, as every day.

"Morning, Kokoa."

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was a bit surprised, and so was Ichigo. The days before that, Kokoa always greeted Ichigo and sometimes she did not say a word to Inuyasha, and he did not cared. But that day she greeted him, almost respectfully, and that was surprising for the two boys.

Kokoa always thought that Inuyasha was a kind of support to Ichigo. A Hanyou without anything especial nor anything worth to praise. Until she heard a few words from Necropolis.

" _ **Inuyasha, you said? He was a very capable Hanyou."**_

So was what she heard. And that simple words, with the respect of Ichigo towards Inuyasha, was enough to make her respect him as well. After all, she heard a lot of stories about the Hanyou and his exploits from five hundred years ago. She had no doubts that he was the same Inuyasha of the legends, now that she knew about the doors towards certain points in time.

The thing was that her sister and her friends did not knew that fact yet.

"Yo," said Inuyasha, simply.

They kept walking to the dining hall. Ruby appeared in the entrance to the building, while they were approaching to it.

"Good morning, you three," greeted she, with a sleepy face.

"Morning Ruby," said Ichigo, while Inuyasha and Kokoa just nodded.

"A tired morning?" asked Tsukune, who was walking behind Ichigo and the others. "Good morning, everyone."

"I've spent all the night talking with the minister of defence," said Ruby, yawning. "He is decided to make us going there to talk in person with him."

Ichigo take notice of her words. She must be talking about Nakatani-san. The man he and Inuyasha meet some days ago in the house of the Nura Clan. Ruby and the others were involved on the matter of Alucard, and that was why they meet that man, for sure.

"Even when you said that…"

Tsukune was feeling uncomfortable. Ichigo was sure that Tsukune did not wanted to go and see that man. Maybe because he already knew how hard and stubborn he could be.

"I know. But this time maybe we have to go, Tsukune-san," said Ruby, while she was gesturing the rest of the students to get inside the building. "What he told me could be urgent."

"What is that?"

"The place where we fought Alucard. The Youkai people we left under the orders of Nakatani-san can feel something there. Don't worry," added her, after seeing the worried expression of Tsukune. "Nothing wrong or bad. Just a strange concentration of Youki. It's not evil."

"But they can't deal with it?"

"It seems like they can't. So he asked me to take you and Moka-san there to check that."

"I can talk about it to Issa-san. He would know what to do…"

"Don't dare to bother my father with trivial matters," said Kokoa, crossing her arms.

"Maybe you are right, Kokoa-chan…"

Inuyasha's mind was rambling since a while ago, not hearing what that human boy and the others in the door were talking about. More smells were approaching to them, and Inuyasha sighed.

"Tsukuneeeee-!"

As every morning, Kurumu tried to reach Tsukune with a jump, but a huge pot fell on her head, stopping her.

"You must learn better habits-desu, Kurumu-san." Yukari interceded in time.

"Indeed," said Mizore, looking at them over the shoulder of Inuyasha. "You gave a bad image of us."

"Shaddap!" exclaimed Kurumu, trying to get up.

"Good morning," greeted Moka, walking behind them, looking at everyone there, and passing her gaze twice by Inuyasha and Ichigo.

"Should we get inside?" offered Tsukune with a smile.

They entered into the building, walked to the dining hall, and sat at two tables. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari on one, and Ichigo, Kokoa, and Inuyasha on another. The two tables were one in front of the other. Ruby was dragged with them, and all she wanted was a little sleep.

"I must insist, Tsukune-san."

"We have no choice this time, have we?" said Tsukune, resigned.

"I suppose so."

"Let's go, Tsukune," said Moka, decidedly, after she was told of the situation. "Maybe it's just a leftover of the battle, but we must check it anyway."

"Yeah…"

Tsukune was not willing to do that, and was not by laziness. He just was a bit tired. He met Nakatani before, and neither of them liked the other. If that tiresome man was there, it would be…

"Tsukune…"

His friends looked at him, supporting of his feelings. Tsukune looked around and the gaze of them gave him the will to do what was supposed to do.

"Hello, there!"

Fanfan arrived too. After a nod to Ichigo's table, he sat in Tsukune's.

"How are things going?"

"We are going to the city!" chirped Kurumu.

"Ruby never said 'you all'," said Moka. "I am sure she said Tsukune and I."

"I guess it doesn't matter, Moka-san," talked Tsukune, before Kurumu could show her disagreement. "The more, the merrier."

It was obvious that he was being just polite.

"See?" said Kurumu, hugging Tsukune's right arm. "So we all are going there!"

"A school trip," said Mizore, sitting next to Kurumu, and eating a toast.

"They are having fun," observed Kokoa, from her seat with Ichigo, while Inuyasha was having his meal with his usual glibness.

"Why don't you go with them?" asked Ichigo, drinking his coffee. "For a change."

"Nah. I am just fine."

Later they ended their meal and Ichigo and Kokoa went to their classroom, with Fanfan walking behind them. After they said bye to him, Inuyasha was sitting at that table, bored by the daily routine he hated like nothing in the world. Of the corner of his eye he could see Tsukune and his people going to their class. Inuyasha got up and followed them until he reached the door towards the gardens outside. Then Inuyasha turned and walked out. He was in no mood for classes that day. When he felt a pair of fingers on his shoulder.

"Want to go to the city with us?"

The Snow Girl was asking him that. Inuyasha looked at her lazily, but focused around. Moka and her friends were watching him and Mizore from inside the hall of the building.

"Yeah. Why not?"

The words escaped his mouth, making him to believe that they were not his. But the damage was done.

"Good."

A hint of a smile appeared on her white lips. She was beautiful.

"Just call me when the moment comes."

Inuyasha turned and walked to his tree.

"But… are you skipping classes?" asked Mizore.

"Yeah. Don't feel like going today."

"Nekonome-sensei will be sad."

"Tell her she can keep me company if she wants, then."

"I will."

Inuyasha waved his hand and kept walking out.

"Just one day and he would be free like all," observed Kurumu, seeing with her friends how Mizore was walking alone towards them.

"He is just a free spirit, Kurumu-san."

"But he will have problems after-desu, Tsukune-san," said Yukari.

"With whom? The new Chairman is a very kind guy," joked Tsukune. "Let him be. I am sure a day will do to relax him."

"He is going with us," said Mizore, when she reached them and they walked to their classroom. "To the city, I mean."

"He is?" asked Moka, surprising everyone.

"Yeah. Why? Are you still holding it against him?" said Mizore, calmly.

"Not really. It's just… weird of him."

"Yeah. Not only that is weird." Kurumu was smiling.

For them all, it was weird that Moka had not said a thing against him like she did all those days. Maybe she was accepting him and the Shinigami? After all, in all of their days there, they did nothing wrong.

"What are we going to do with him in the city?" wondered Kurumu, a minutes after, sitting on her seat and looking at the empty desk of Inuyasha, next to hers.

"I think it will be funny," said Mizore, looking at it as well.

"Don't get high your expectations," warned Moka. "He can be unbearable some times."

"It's 'weird'" said Kurumu, pointing the word 'weird' with the movement of her fingers "to see that you can said that of someone."

"Is that so?" asked Moka, dangerously. "He is not the first whom I think as 'unbearable'."

"There, there, girls," said Tsukune, after Kurumu could answer. "The teacher is here."

Moka snorted. Even when she knew now that Inuyasha was not a bad guy, she could not help but think that he brought more problems to their lives since he arrived there. Trying to ignore the feeling of fun and confused by it, she tried to focus on what Shizuka was saying that day.

As expected, Shizuka had her cat ears down all of that class.

* * *

"I think we should try the next part. Now that I can go higher."

"Maybe. But you have to reach the top of the hill yet, so the answer is no."

Kokoa and Ichigo were on their usual place for lunch. On the roof of the school the wind was blowing slowly, and they were not being bothered by anyone. They would have liked to have Inuyasha there, but he was nowhere to be seen when they searched for him in the lunchtime, before they went to the roof.

"But I can get there already. I think I can go with the next part. Please, Ichigo."

"Even when it's nice to see you asking 'please'," said Ichigo, smiling, "you still have to probe that to me."

"You see it the last night! I can reach the top."

"That was unexpected, yeah. But there is not guarantee that you can do it again."

"Maybe… if I can get some motivation…"

"And that is…?"

Ichigo looked at Kokoa, eating his bread. The he looked to other way. Just as she, all blushing, did.

"Look it this way," offered Ichigo, trying to put apart the red of his face. "If you keep doing it like the last night, when we get to the next part you will do it easier than what you could expect."

"But I want to do it now…"

"Just end what we started," said Ichigo, gently. "Step by step, and you will be able to do whatever you want."

"You really mean it?"

The look of hope on her face was cute, but the smile on her face was greedy. Ichigo shivered, thinking of what that girl could do with the power he was trying to give her. Nothing wrong of course, but still it was scary.

"Okay. I will reach the top of the hill. And then you will not have an excuse!"

"That's my girl."

Once again, they were looking to different ways.

* * *

The day passed by quickly if one was sleeping, and sleep was an easy subject to Inuyasha. All of that day he had spent it on his tree, with his arms and legs crossed, leaning on the trunk, and sleeping. But, as always, he was focused on the sounds and smells around him. There was almost nothing that could escape his senses as the day went by. Soon it was evening, and the sun was hiding in the horizon. He was felling hungry, and was about to go and have something to bite, but the almost undetectable smell of ice of that Snow Girl was approaching to him. What was more, she was bringing food with her.

"I'm starting to think I like you already," said Inuyasha, stretching and looking at her from up.

Mizore laughed.

"What makes you think this is for you?" asked she, showing the box with food inside.

"Oops. It is not?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Why do you ask, then?" said Inuyasha.

"It seemed so cocky of you."

"Well, there is not anyone else around. It's getting dark and cold. And I could feel the smell of food since you left the main door."

"And you could not feel my smell?" wondered Mizore, raising her arms and sniffing herself cutely while she was standing down of his tree, and Inuyasha was smiling again.

"Not so much. As a Yuki Onna you don't have a particular smell. Not more than cold water, ice and snow."

"And that is a bad thing?" asked Mizore, while Inuyasha landed on her side and she gave him the lunch box.

"Nope."

"Why is that?"

"Then many Youkais with a sharp nose can't find you if they want to," said Inuyasha, opening the box. "What the hell is this?"

"It's curry, again."

"Again?"

"It's not the first time we make it. Since you never came back… not even for lunch or dinner…"

"It's not time for dinner yet."

"But when you don't return for dinnertime, you don't appear in the school until the next morning," explained Mizore. "So we thought that we should give you this."

"Well. Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome."

"Who made this?"

"I did."

Inuyasha was sniffing the box. Then he looked at her.

"This is cold."

"I suppose so. You don't like it cold?" replied Mizore.

"I don't care, actually."

Mizore smiled.

"Well, later I…"

"Don't you want to eat this with me?"

The voice of Inuyasha was casual, so he really did not cared if she wanted or not. But still it was amusing to see that he was asking that.

"You are able to share something?"

"Hey, that's rude."

"I had my lunch, but I guess I can. Okay."

Inuyasha closed the box and grabbed it on one hand, with his free arm he surrounded Mizore's waist, and he jumped with her to the branch, many meters above them.

"What…!"

Mizore was so surprised and startled that she surround his neck with her arms. The high places were scary, nevertheless.

"What's wrong?"

Clueless, Inuyasha was letting her go gently and sitting on the branch, giving her space between him and the trunk.

"Why did you do that?"

"Eh? You don't like high places?"

"It's not that. It was so sudden…"

"Ah. Sorry. I guess it would be nicer if we have this here. With seats and all."

"I would not have cared if we had that sitting on a rock or something."

"Sorry again."

He said all that while he was opening the box again and he did not looked ashamed at all. In fact, he seemed to have enjoyed her fright.

"Never mind," sighed Mizore. Carefully, she sat with him.

As he was taking the chopsticks and sniffing again the cold curry, she looked at him and his carefree attitude. Mizore could not be angry with him, because he looked so funny in that moment.

"How are we going to eat this?"

"I already have some. Don't worry." Mizore was so busy with her thoughts to think of what he was saying.

"I would like to take your words, but I offered you to have this with me. Look, you will have some first, then I…"

Inuyasha looked like if he regretted to have offered that to her, after he had a taste of it. His ears were moving with expectation and delight. That meant she had not did bad that curry, right?

"Is it good?" asked she with hope.

"Why would it be bad?"

"It's a common issue when you cock."

"I don't cock often, so I really don't care so much for tastes. But yeah, this is good."

"Even when it's cold?"

"Yeah, quit asking…"

"Then don't worry," repeated Mizore. "You can have it all."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Mizore smiled, and Inuyasha sighed in relief.

He was eating for a while now, and she was looking at him all that time. He was eating like an idiot, as always, fast, and not worrying about what was around him. From time to time he stopped to take a breath and then he attacked again. Was he that hungry?

Until, when he was almost finishing, he raised his head from the box and his ears moved. He looked at the school building and the voice of Kurumu reach them from there.

"Mizore!"

"Looks like I have taken my time here," observed Mizore, looking down from her position in the high of the tree.

"You think?"

"That would explain why that big boobed cow is coming here to search for me."

"I can hear you, you snow freak!" exclaimed Kurumu, visible now among the high trees and flying with her black wings growing from her back.

"She heard me."

Inuyasha was having fun. Mizore was decidedly fun to see and to try and guess what would do her next. And the face of Kurumu while she was yelling at Mizore and while was floating in front of them in the high of the tree, was priceless.

"And what are you laughing at?"

Kurumu was red, but Inuyasha could not help but laugh. Was he that bored? He found that simple exchange of words between them funny as hell.

"No… Don't mind me… Keep talking…."

"Seems like you find it funny, so no."

Kurumu crossed her arms under her breasts, and Inuyasha scratched his head.

"It's not my fault. I just couldn't help it."

"Maybe we have to do more of this every day, and then you will not be that bored," offered Mizore, distractedly.

"Really?"

"Not on your life."

Inuyasha almost fell to the ground. But the smile on his face and on the faces of Mizore and Kurumu was not fading.

"Anyway. Moka was so worried about you and bla bla, and Tsukune asked me to come and find you. You only were taking your time with this idiot!" explained Kurumu.

"Hey!"

"No offense."

"Keh!"

"The time flew before I could realize," said Mizore. "Did we really took that much time?"

"You tell me that. Isn't it completely dark already?"

Inuyasha and Mizore looked around. It was true. The stars were shining above them.

"Are we going now?" asked Mizore.

"Tsukune has not decided it yet. He thinks it would be 'rude' to get there in the middle of the night."

"To get where?" asked Inuyasha, finishing his food.

"Our visit to that stupid human minister. Don't you remember we are going to see him?"

"Ah… Naka-something, right?"

"Do you know him?"

"A little. As good as a talking shit."

Kurumu looked at him. He was cleaning his mouth with his sleeve.

"Did you really eat that thing?" asked Kurumu.

"What thing?"

"Mizore's food."

"Yeah. It was good."

"Maybe Moka is right, and you are some kind of crazy freak," said Kurumu, a bit amazed.

"Maybe…"

"What are we going to do, anyway?" asked Mizore, trying to not think about the words of Inuyasha.

"For now let's return to the Club room. Then Tsukune will see what we are going to do."

"Okay. Help me to get down."

"What are you two doing here anyway?" asked Kurumu, grabbing Mizore under her shoulders and descending with her slowly to the ground.

"He thought we would be more comfortable up there," explained Mizore, landing.

"Okay, now you…"

"Nah."

Kurumu approached helpful to Inuyasha, still up there, but he just said no and gave her the box, now empty.

"It was nice, Mizore."

Hearing him saying her name was not that bad. She smiled at him from down.

"You are welcome."

"What are you doing?" asked Kurumu, floating in front of him with her arms still towards him. "You are going with us!"

"Where?"

"To the Club room, of course. Aren't you going to the city with us?"

"I have to? Damn it. I can wait for you here."

"But it would be better if you are there to show us your opinion and stuff. I really don't care, but let's go anyway!" said Kurumu, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the tree.

"Damn it, I don't want to!"

Kurumu pulled him with all her strengths, and Inuyasha fell from his branch.

"Shit!"

"Hold on!"

Inuyasha was hanging with Kurumu barely holding his hand and floating above him. The effort was making her face red.

"Just let me go already."

"No!"

Kurumu knew that he would not be injured by falling that… fourteen meters, but she just did not wanted him to fall.

"Your face will explode."

"Why do you care?"

"I do. Just let me go. Or descend, damn it. I don't think it's that hard."

"I can see your panties from here, you cow!" said Mizore calmly, from down and looking lazily at them.

"Oh, it's true. I can see them too."

"Shaddap!"

Kurumu was red of annoyance.

"I am trying to help you and you make fun of it! You are the worst!"

"Am I?"

Inuyasha laughed, and then the box, barely hanging between Kurumu's arm and her side, fell down.

The next thing Kurumu knew was that Inuyasha raised his other arm and grabbed her with it by her arms, pulling her towards him. Then he put his feet on the trunk of the tree to impulse his body to the ground, at the same time when he was holding her to him and catching the box in mid-air, just in time to turn and land easily.

Mizore was speechless. All of that show for a lunch box?

"There you have it," said Inuyasha, walking to Mizore and handing her the box. "The chopsticks are inside, I guess."

"Thank… you…" muttered Kurumu, still on the arms of Inuyasha.

"About what?"

"Did you believe that? Let me go, you idiot!"

Kurumu grabbed Inuyasha's ears and pulled them while she was still carried by him, hearing his screams of pain. Mizore just sighed. The following trip would be that interesting.

* * *

After the dinnertime, Ichigo and Kokoa were setting things as every night to go to their place for training. They were in the main door to the gardens, ready to go, when Inuyasha arrived from the grounds of the school.

"Are you going now?" asked Inuyasha, as careless as always. Ichigo and Kokoa looked at him.

"What happened to you?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing," replied Inuyasha. "Why do you ask?"

"Well. You are covered in bruises and bites."

"And you have those two idiots hanging to you," observed Kokoa.

It looked funny, and everyone around was looking as well: Inuyasha had bite stains in all the visible parts of his skin. Kurumu had her legs wrapped around him from behind and was pulling his ears and biting his head, while Mizore was just hanging with her arms around his neck, looking at Ichigo and Kokoa lethargically.

"They are doing that for a while now," said Inuyasha.

"And you don't care?" asked Kokoa, incredulous.

"Nope."

"Where were you going?" asked Ichigo.

"To… Where are we going?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Tho zhe… cludh dhoom… szhupit dog…" said Kurumu, not letting go off his head.

"There you have it."

"Did you understand what she said?"

"Not a word. Later."

Inuyasha walked inside the hall and to the stairs. Ichigo and Kokoa looked at each other.

"That was rare."

"You wait," said Ichigo. "That's how it starts."

"You mean… Inuyasha?

"But I think it's okay. In the end, they all will like him."

"I can't see my Onee-sama doing that," said Kokoa, looking at the image of Inuyasha climbing upstairs.

"Neither do I. But since they all were all suspicious about him and me, seeing Inuyasha like he is now will settle them down."

"I am not so sure…"

Kokoa and Ichigo walked out and headed towards their place, where Necropolis was waiting for them across the trees. They had walked a while now, when a burst of Youki flared from the school.

"What was I telling you?" asked Kokoa.

"Yeah…"

The Youki belonged to Moka. It was obvious that the burst happened after Inuyasha appeared in front of her, or after he angered her in some way.

"Maybe tomorrow they will let me bury his body."

"Don't worry. I will check that you make a very nice tomb for Inuyasha."

The laughs were not fading when they reached the place where Necropolis was resting.

* * *

"What the hell you think you're doing!"

"That yell was even worse, and was accompanied by an eruption of Youki, flaring aggressively from Moka, who was looking at the door of the club room with anger.

"Ask them. They just don't let me go."

Inuyasha was carefree. He did not cared about anything with his best but the matter about Naraku and Aizen. Nothing on that world could make him concentrate on a determinate subject and he just let the things be, since he had nothing better to do.

That was why he did not understood the reaction of Moka. In all his way there he could felt the gaze of everyone focused on him and the two beautiful Youkai girls wrapped to his body. The reactions of Ichigo and Kokoa were as expected. After all the way there to that room, he was expecting the friends of Mizore and Kurumu to react a similar way, and so they did. But the reaction of Moka was with difference the worst.

"There, there, Moka-san," said Tsukune, trying as always to calm down of his group of friends. "You two," he said to Mizore and Kurumu. "Why are you doing that to Inuyasha-san?"

"Hed escadhed me…" said Kurumu, still biting Inuyasha.

"It not seemed fair if he carried only her on his way here, so he brought me here like a pony," was the not so plain explanation of Mizore, who looked funny.

"That's a proper answer," said Inuyasha." But did any of you understood what this Succubus said?"

He raised an arm and pointed back to Kurumu, behind him and they all sweat dropped.

"Myh nemeh izh Kurhumu!"

"What?"

Kurumu separated her face from Inuyasha's head, took a deep breath, and screamed on his ear:

"MY NAME IS KURUMU!"

"There you have it," said Moka, after Inuyasha fell on his knees by that terrible scream on his very ears. "Her message did reach you?"

"Clean as water…"

Mizore let him go at last and after the little weight of Kurumu vanished from his back, Inuyasha sat on the floor and looked around. It was a room filled with papers, and the smells of ink. And all of the crew of that boy was there.

Tsukune was scratching his cheek, with an uncomfortable smile on his face. Moka was standing in front of Inuyasha with her hands on her waist. Kurumu was kneeling beside him, like Mizore. Yukari was sitting on a chair not so far from them. That wolf kid was near too, watching all with a deathly glare.

"Yeah?" asked Inuyasha.

"What?" replied Gin.

"I am asking you that. If the glares could kill, I would be a mass of dead meat on this floor."

"You think so? Don't worry. I don't need a knife to make you a mass of meat." Gin was looking at Inuyasha even worse.

"Interesting," said Inuyasha, standing. "I want to see…"

"See what?"

Ruby arrived, and as always she was holding a lot of paper on her arms.

"Everything is ready, Tsukune-san." Ruby entered the room and walked towards Tsukune, looking at Inuyasha when she passed near. ""We can go tonight if you want."

"Well, I…"

"I think it will be better if we go right now, Tsukune." Moka was still looking bad at Inuyasha, but the resolution on her voice was clear.

"Yeah. I guess you are right."

"Yay! Then we are going now!" chirped Kurumu, doing little jumps on her seat.

"Don't you just want to sleep, and stay quiet?" asked Inuyasha, noticing suddenly that he accepted to go with them.

"You can stay here if you want, pup," said Moka, looking mockingly at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, little one," countered he, under the gaze of everyone there. "I am going to make your trip even funnier."

The sardonic smile of Moka was racing with Inuyasha's, and their killing auras were flaring around them.

"Tsukune-san, do you think this will be okay-desuka?" asked Yukari, as nervous as Tsukune was.

"We will see that, Yukari-chan."

"Okay, I'll go to call Kokoa," said Moka, walking to the door.

"She is not coming," said Inuyasha, before Moka could reach the door. "She and Ichigo are busy right now."

"Not enough to left us like this. She is coming with us," insisted Moka. She showed her tongue to Inuyasha and walked out of the room.

"Keh! She will not even find them."

"Tell us, Inuyasha-san," said Tsukune, while he and his friends were running from here to there, getting ready. "You think Ichigo-kun will make Kokoa-chan stronger?"

Inuyasha smiled evilly.

"She will beat the hell up of whoever she wants."

A shivering ran through everybody's spines, but was not a bad feeling.

* * *

" **You are late!"**

Necropolis voice was mixed with anger and mock, resembling the faces of Ichigo and Kokoa after their laughs about the death of Inuyasha on Moka's hands.

"It's the same time as yesterday!" replied Kokoa, apparently outraged, but the smile on her face was saying otherwise.

" **Really? The movement of the sun and the stars can be misinterpreted, you know."**

"You have been here almost four millenniums, and you still are not sure about time? Laaame."

" **Leave me alone."**

Ichigo was having fun. Their nights would be even more interesting with Necropolis with them. Or waiting for them, since he could not move from there.

"Let's go, Kokoa. When we finish our part of today, you will talk with him."

"But…"

Kokoa was not willing to do it, since she was sure she was able to surpass the top of the hill already. So the training of that night was boring to her.

" **Go, little vampire,"** said Necropolis. **"I will not go anywhere."**

"It-It's not like I want to talk with you that much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Ichigo pushed her gently on her back. He and Kokoa started to run, while she was pouting and he was smiling.

* * *

Moka was walking among the dead trees behind the school, but she could not find anyone, after walking for many minutes now. That stupid dog. It was all his fault.

As she walked there, she could felt the same presence that she felt two days ago, when she and Inuyasha went to find Kokoa and Ichigo. Now she had passed the place where he found them, and she was feeling that ominous presence more than that day. It was getting closer with every step she did.

Soon, among the trees, a red light reached her eyes. It was a strong re light and it seemed to come from the very earth. Moka approached more and when she got into a glade he found that the light was coming from inside a big hole on earth.

"What…?"

" **Who are you?"**

The voice came out from the hole, like if the brilliant sphere inside it was talking.

"That's my line," said Moka, showing her confidence on herself. "Who are you?

" **I can't see why I should respond that first."**

"And why should I?"

" **Because I am older?"**

"Nonsense."

But again, just like her newfound knowledge that Inuyasha can be as tame as a shepherd, she knew that the light meant no bad.

" **You have the same essence that Kokoa have,"** observed the light. **"Are you a relative of her, or something?"**

"Do you know Kokoa?" asked Moka.

" **Yeah. She and Ichigo can't live without me."**

"Okay… And where are they?"

" **They went to have their daily training. That's a nonsense for sure."**

"More or less."

" **Return from where you came. She is safe with him."**

"How can you…?"

" **Know your intentions? It's easy. I told you I am older."**

Moka was not sure, but she knew that the voice was right. Anyway, its presence there was something she would talk with Kokoa and with Ichigo of course.

"Don't tell her I was here," said Moka. "I want to talk about that with her by myself."

" **All right."**

"Thanks."

Moka turned and walked to the academy. Then Kokoa was doing her best into her training. Moka was happy, and sad at the same time. When she return from the city she would have a chat with Kokoa. A very 'costructive' chat.

After several minutes trying to avoid stepping on obstacles, roots, little animals and stuff like that, she managed to return to the school, were she found Tsukune and the others in the gardens, ready to get into the bus to take them to the city.

"You are late, Moka!" greeted Kurumu, walking to the bus with her arms crossed.

"I was… busy…" said Moka, distractedly.

"Did you find them?" asked Inuyasha, sitting on the roof of the bus. The smile on his face was getting her angry.

"Something like that. Pretty much."

"And Kurumu was hard to understand."

"Shut up."

She boarded like the others, since she had nothing else to take to the city, and she sat in the seat which was far from the entrance of the bus.

"Inuyasha-san, you must enter into the bus!" said Ruby, standing in the door.

"Nah. I am fine here."

"You will catch a cold," warned Kurumu, showing up from a window.

"Keh!"

"Stubborn boy, isn't him?" observed the driver, smiling.

"You can say it twice," said Mizore, looking to the roof of the bus.

The bus started to move, and the breeze changed into a fierce wind against Inuyasha's face, as the vehicle was gaining speed.

* * *

 **About the OC, Necropolis, it was an idea haunting my mind for a long while. Anyway, for more of him listen 'If Eternity Should Fail' from Iron Maiden. Inspiration was gained from it.**


	7. The Purple Skies of Tokyo

Kokoa was trying her best to climb that endless hill the way she was used to try. But when she was running towards the top after reaching the base of the hill, for what she thought were many meters, she saw disappointed that she was in a similar point on the hill where she was just the day before. In other words, she had not advanced much, despite all her efforts.

Ichigo was looking at her, standing a little behind. Kokoa was gasping and kneeling in front of him, but looking at the supposedly unreachable top. Her fists were clenched, and Ichigo saw that she was trembling a little, even after he lifted the pressure of his Reiatsu over her.

"Kokoa…"

Ichigo was ready for a burst of anger, disappointment, and even tears. But when Kokoa turned to face him, she was smiling brightly.

"I should have listened to you, Ichigo," she said, smiling. "You were right."

"Kokoa…"

"What's with that face? Gross…"

As a vein was popping on his head, Ichigo could felt the relief to see her fine. He had feared that she would be upset by her failure, but it looked like if she was expecting that from that night after all of what she said before. And besides, she was being as unpredictable as Inuyasha.

"Well? Should we ended it here tonight?" asked Kokoa, still gasping for air.

"I guess so," replied Ichigo, still watching for some show of inconformity on her, but nothing was shown.

So they walked down the hill towards the red light which was shining a few hundreds of meters on their way back.

" **Well done,"** greeted Necropolis, when Kokoa and Ichigo got to his light coming out from the depths of earth.

"Yeah," said Kokoa, pressing the fabric of her pants with her hands. "I will do better in the next days."

"I am sure you will," interceded Ichigo, sure of that.

" **So, little kids,"** said Necropolis, after an uncomfortable break. **"What have you to tell me tonight?"**

"Nothing, really," replied Ichigo, sitting on his rock with Kokoa. "Actually, I want you to tell us more of your stories."

" **Really? I am not a taleteller, you know."**

"But you lived more than us," observed Kokoa. "And you said you could hear and see many things, even being locked here."

" **Quite right, but…"**

"About the times when you were locked here," said Ichigo, getting more comfortable on his rock. "I was wanting you to…"

" **First,"** interrupted Necropolis. **"I've told you my story already. Now I want to know yours."**

Ichigo thought that he was talking about a fast review of his and Kokoa's life.

"What? That will not be…"

" **Necessary? I think otherwise, Shinigami brat. Your mere existence is some kind of unprecedented event. Isn't it?"**

"Maybe the suit fits on you, Ichigo," smiled Kokoa, mockingly. She was sure as well that Ichigo was some kind of abnormality of nature, and she was willing to know more of him too.

"Shut up."

" **Then? Aren't you giving me a little tale about why a Shinigami is here, of all places?"**

Ichigo sighed. That was not his idea to pass that night, but it looked like he had not choice, since Kokoa was looking anxious at him as well.

"Okay…."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the roof of the bus, with the wind hitting him right on his face more and more while the bus was gaining speed. It was not a bad feeling, though.

Soon he noticed that the sky disappeared, and covering it was a long and dark tunnel, the same which Ichigo and he went through the first time they arrived to the school. Many days passed since that day, and excluding certain things, nothing worth to mention happened to him yet.

"Inuyasha, you have to get in! People will notice you!"

Ruby was showing her head by one of the windows of the bus, and the wind was messing her hair. She was asking him to get inside, to where all of the team of Tsukune was sitting.

"Why would I care?"

"But we do care. Get in, please," asked Ruby, patiently.

"Damn it."

Inuyasha grabbed the cold metal of the roof, and with a movement he got inside of the bus by one of the windows, kneeling as he landed, to be welcomed by the look of the crossed legs of Kurumu in front of him.

"Wow."

"Nice, aren't they?" questioned Kurumu, full of herself, and balancing one of her legs when she guessed his surprise and maybe his amusement.

"Yeah. But if they are as strong as you proved to be, I am not sure of their effectiveness."

Inuyasha did not moved yet. He just looked at her in the eyes. Mizore was sitting next to her and she looked curious.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurumu, confused.

"You are a weak girl. You couldn't even hold me before. Do you remember?"

Then Kurumu remembered the reason why she was biting him a while ago. He scared her that moment. A vein popped on her head and a creepy smile appeared on her face. But she remained calm.

"I am sure your legs are not as strong as that girl's." Inuyasha pointed to Moka with a gesture. "Her kicks are another thing."

"Hoh. You can recognize a prodigy when you see one," praised Moka, mockingly, from her seat in the back of the bus. "And I am not girl!"

"What are you, then?" asked Inuyasha, sitting on the corridor in the middle of the seats.

"I am Moka! You have to learn that already!"

Inuyasha laughed, and his laugh infected with smiles to everyone there.

"A weird helper you find, Ruby," observed the driver while the bus was running towards the light in the end of the tunnel. "Why are you even taking him with you?"

"It was Tsukune-san's idea," responded Ruby. "He said it would help to know Inuyasha more."

"I can't believe the almighty Inuyasha is spending his time with little kids," said the driver, driving fast on the road and turning a corner. They were heading to a populated street.

"Is just the name," said Ruby. She had heard many stories about the InuYasha before. But due to time matters, it was impossible to have that Youkai with them.

"You think so? Have you checked on that?" asked the driver.

"I think he is Inuyasha," said Mizore, now sitting a pair of seats behind the driver, and watching how Inuyasha, Kurumu and Moka were still arguing.

"What makes you think that-desuka?" asked Yukari, who was sitting with Tsukune in the same row of seats of Mizore, and like her, they were watching at Inuyasha.

"The way he talks. What he showed us until this point," replied Mizore, looking out the window, lethargically. "I don't know how, though."

"Then is not just a weird cosplayer?" asked Ruby, who until that point believed that Inuyasha was the helper of Ichigo.

"Not at all."

"We will see that." The driver was sure about the temper of Inuyasha. "He will show himself sooner or later."

"So you better call me by my name, stupid dog!" was saying Moka, closing her eyes and crossing her arms and legs.

"Yeah. Your name sounds sweeter than your attitude, anyway."

"What?"

"She is not sweet," interceded Kurumu. "Can't you see yet that she is…?"

"I am what?" smiled Moka, dangerously.

"See?" asked Kurumu, as if she proved her point.

"Maybe you are right," said Inuyasha, looking thoughtful. "You are very aggressive," he added, looking at Moka.

"Be happy I am even showing that part to you," replied Moka, prideful, after a killing glare to Kurumu.

"Where are we now?" asked Inuyasha, looking by a window outside. They were going by a concurred and illuminated street.

"We still have a long way to go," said the driver. "The Ministry of Defence headquarters are is still far from here."

"Where?"

Inuyasha approached to the driver to see ahead. Inuyasha saw the city of Tokyo in the nights many times. Some times with Kagome, and others with Ichigo and the other friends he had. That night, like all nights, Tokyo was full of people coming and going from here to there, and dressed strikingly. The smells were many, and of different kinds. It was not that bad. Inuyasha was enjoying that trip, somehow.

"What do you think?" asked Mizore, who had moved from her seat and was standing with him, looking ahead. She was holding his red tunic just in case the movement of the bus made her lose her balance.

"All of this is very flashy," said Inuyasha.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't care, actually."

Mizore chuckled.

"What?"

"How carefree can you be?"

"Leave me alone."

Moka had not moved from her seat, and like everyone, she was looking at Inuyasha. What was really thinking that mysterious Hanyou?

"You better close your mouth," said Gin, who had not said a word until that moment and pointed that fact to her.

"Shut up."

* * *

" **Your life has been an adventurous one, hasn't it, Ichigo?"** said Necropolis, after Ichigo ended his talking.

Kokoa was incredulous. Since the moment when Ichigo told them how he obtained his Shinigami powers with the help of his friend Rukia; how he and his friends rescued her of the Soul Society; the rapt of her other friend, and her rescue as well; the defeat of the man called Aizen and whom Ichigo was pursuing now and the loss of his Shinigami powers; how he recovered them, thanks to his friends again; and the war with the Quincies were amazing stories. Ichigo lived an amazing life, just if only the adventures were been taking into account.

And for Kokoa it was enough to admire him even more.

" **For all I heard, you are like a hybrid of many kinds of souls, Ichigo,"** observed Necropolis. **"Only the presences of your two swords can tell me about you now. Unbelievable that with all of your powers you can't catch the ones you are pursuing."**

"The problem is" said Ichigo patiently, "that they are tricky, sneaky, and maybe more skilful and powerful than me."

" **I doubt that,"** said Necropolis. **"I don't need to have my age to tell that you are hiding big powers. I can tell how hard for you is to restrain them."**

"Ichigo. Are you restraining yourself?"

By far, with that simple words, the moment that Ichigo was living was the most awkward of his stay there. The face of Kokoa was of pure surprise, and a hint of deception. Ichigo was feeling so bad, suddenly.

"Yeah." In the end, he decided to let it go. "It's kind of hard to restrain my Reiatsu, to not affect the people around me."

"Then, all of what you showed to me so far…"

" **It was just a very little part of his powers, Kokoa,"** said Necropolis with a bored voice. **"If he let go his full power on you to test your resistance, maybe you would end up crushed."**

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Ichigo thought that the words of Necropolis were affecting bad to Kokoa.

"But I never thought you were restraining all that power," said Kokoa, sincerely.

"Sorry," apologized Ichigo, bowing his head. "I just did not wanted to hurt you. In any way."

"Don't worry, you never hurt me," said Kokoa, smiling. "It's a bit disappointing, but then, if one day I can survive to your full Reiatsu, I would be stronger than anyone!"

The drop of sweat on Ichigo's head was saying it all, and Necropolis laughed.

" **Now I feel I can't live without you, Kokoa,"** joked Necropolis, still laughing. **"Certainly you are the best."**

"It's not like you met another people beside us, did you?" replied Kokoa.

Ichigo was happy. At first it looked like Kokoa was disappointed about him hiding his true powers, but it was a relief to see that she was not paying so much attention to it.

"What's with that face?" asked Kokoa again, when she noticed the face of Ichigo.

"Yup. It's nothing."

With a smile he looked at the sky and the stars. He was feeling so alive then.

* * *

"Here we are," announced Ruby, standing next to the driver. "The headquarters of the ministry of defence."

To get to that point of the big city, among all of its districts, it took to them many time even on a Youkai bus. But at last they reached their destination, or so it looked.

"Aren't we somewhere in Shinjuku?" asked Kurumu, looking out the window.

They were running by a street with long buildings on the right side, and a wall covered with plants on the left. When they reached a fork where were the traffic lights, the bus stopped, letting them see on the left side, were Ruby was pointing.

There was an entrance, big and with a roof. Passing some kind of reception, full of guards dressed in white and blue, behind it were four different shaped buildings, but painted the same way. That was noticeable by the many lights coming from outside. The buildings had many of their windows illuminated. Between the buildings and the entrance was a huge courtyard and the gardens.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Ruby, suddenly impatient. "Why aren't you getting out?"

"Are we getting out of the bus?" asked Fanfan.

"Of course," replied the driver, apologizing with gestures to the humans in their vehicles behind the bus, and who were honking at them. "I can't get inside."

"We would got here faster on foot," said Inuyasha, walking lazily to the door of the bus. He went out and with his arms behind his head he headed towards the entrance of the ministry.

"Someone stop that idiot!" begged Ruby.

"Hey, wait!" said Kurumu, getting out of the bus by a window and almost flying behind him.

"What?"

"You just can't get in like that?" explained Kurumu, seeing that the guards were suddenly nervous, after seeing her literally flying and the weird boy walking towards them.

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"That man has not common sense," said Moka, getting off the bus, followed by her friends.

"I will park somewhere near," said the driver, after they all were down.

"We will search for you," replied Ruby, bowing and walking with Tsukune and the others to where Inuyasha and Kurumu were still arguing.

"What are your business here?" asked a guard, while the bus was moving again on the street, and the people on other cars were watching at them.

"We came to see the minister," said Ruby, walking ahead, after noticing that Inuyasha had not liked the guard's tone.

"You? All of you?" asked another guard, getting close to them, while his comrades were all seeing to them.

"Yeah. That's what she said. Can't you hear or what?"

"Watch your mouth, young boy!" yelled another, more old but more experienced, or so it looked. He was annoyed by the arrogance of Inuyasha. ""What is with that appearance of you? That's a real sword?"

Moka and none of her friends could blame the guard and his noticing about Inuyasha's clothes and appearance.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Inuyasha, clueless, extending his arms and seeing himself.

"This is not a place to come and play, boy," said the man. "You all should be dressed properly."

"Besides, this is not a moment for touristic visits," added the first guard.

"We did not came here just for tourism," said Tsukune, kindly. "Nakatani-san called us."

"That's a lie," sentenced the second guard."

"Why would we lie?" asked Kurumu, crossing her arms, and calling the attention by her attributes.

"Just shut the hell up and move from our way," said Inuyasha firmly, and he pushed the old guard away.

"What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed Ruby and the guards. They stepped towards Inuyasha.

"Let them pass," said another guard, before Inuyasha could push anyone else. "Nakatani-sama wants them to get in."

"There you have it," smiled Inuyasha, mockingly.

He walked decided to the entrance and walked in proudly.

"I think I could end up liking him," said Gin, walking with the others behind Inuyasha, not bothering on the mess and the attention they called on the passengers.

"It would have been worst if we brought Ichigo-kun with us," said Tsukune, walking in as well. "He seems calmer than Inuyasha, but I bet he could be even more hot-headed."

"Hopefully he is not like Inuyasha-desu," wished Yukari, getting a bit little as she and the others walked among the soldiers. Soldiers appeared out of nowhere and, despite being just humans, they looked frightening with their guns.

Inuyasha was leading the way. He was being followed by Moka and the others closely, and they did not knew how on earth Inuyasha could know where to go, but they not dared to ask. After the entrance were the gardens, and then Inuyasha headed to the first and nearby building, entering by the door immediately.

"Well, if we would not be who we are, maybe they would tried to reduce Inuyasha," observed Kurumu, terrified by the thought.

"I can't blame them," said Mizore, talking at last. "He was so reckless, and he did not even change his clothes."

"That idiot never changes his clothes," remembered Moka, and another fact came to her mind. "By the way, Ruby. Why he and Kurosaki don't use our uniform?"

"Kurosaki-san and Inuyasha… requested me… to not wear the uniform."

"And you just let them?" asked Gin, angered, as they walked inside the building and behind Inuyasha, towards a stairs in front of them.

"What else could I did?" asked Ruby, helpless, seeing the form of Inuyasha walking to the stairs.

"Stop there."

Inuyasha heard that voice like the others, strong and loud. And the feeling of distrust was growing on his mind. He had been following the scent of that arrogant human all the way from the entrance of that place.

"But this is unexpected," said Nakatani, Minister of Defence, standing in the top of the stairs and looking down, very down, at them. "What could you be doing here, freak?"

For a moment Tsukune and his friends did not knew to whom could be he talking, until a sneer from Inuyasha told them the answer.

"Thinking seriously about making you eat your own liver."

Nakatani felt the menace, but remained there, standing against whom he knew stronger than anyone he could met.

"After doing that, you would be nothing but a destroyed mass of blood, freak. Are you sure you want to risk everything when you know you have lost already?"

"I haven't lost a thing," said Inuyasha, crossing his arms. "Nor I would after killing you, you arrogant arse."

Before things go out of control, Tsukune decided to remember those two about his and his friend's presences there. So Tsukune cleared his throat, after he felt that Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were eager to jump and kill the man talking upstairs.

"You wanted to see us, Nakatani-san?" asked Tsukune, after the attention was on him.

"You came, Aono," said Nakatani, surprising everyone there, except Inuyasha.

"We decided to attend your call as soon as possible," said Tsukune, not mentioning the respectful tone which Nakatani was using with him now.

"Good to hear," replied Nakatani, walking down the stairs and reaching the place where Inuyasha was standing. "We have a new matter, beside attacks on civilian people, destroyed buildings, old monsters, and venomous clouds on our skies."

"Cut the crap," said Inuyasha. "Tell your business already."

"Since you all came here this quickly," kept saying Nakatani, not bothering to change his attitude towards Inuyasha, very different to Tsukune. "What could you be doing here, my freaky… acquaintance?"

"We brought him with us," said Ruby, bowing a little. "He is in our academy now."

"Hoh? Now he is with you?" asked Nakatani. "For all I knew the location of that place is hidden. How the hell did you found them?"

"Who do you think I am?" replied Inuyasha. "As I said, spit your fucking reasons to call them now."

Nakatani raised a hand, and Tsukune and his friends adopted a defensive position, but Inuyasha remained calm. Just after they understood that the movement Nakatani did was to calm down his men, pointing all of their guns to Inuyasha and posted on several places of the room.

"As you can see, just a movement of my hand and you could die," alleged Nakatani. "I will repeat it. You must learn to behave."

"Keh! Just a movement of my arm, and you and all of this building can be reduced to ashes."

The coldness of his voice was scary. Even when Inuyasha had not spiritual pressure, the atmosphere there was heavy.

And to Moka and her friends it was the first time they saw how serious Inuyasha could be or pretend. What he said was a statement, as hard to believe as it sounded. It was impossible for a simple Hanyou to destroy that building with a movement of his arm. Especially a cosplayer Hanyou, with the name and the manners of the ancient Inuyasha, unless he was actually…

"I have not time to lose with you, freak," said Nakatani, turning and walking towards Tsukune. Inuyasha snorted.

"What do you need from us?" asked Tsukune, cautiously.

"The place you left, after your… battle with that giant thing… is affecting my men."

"What?" asked Tsukune, not understanding what Nakatani said.

"After that thing collapsed, the place where it landed was used as a researching site," explained Nakatani, under the incredulous gaze of Moka and the others. "We disposed many staff of our laboratories, scientists, army, and the Youkai crew you gave us, and their explanation to what is happening to my men is that they are being exposed to a certain…"

"Youki?" asked Ruby. After all she was informed about that.

"Yeah." Nakatani was bored. "My human team is not dying nor something as bad, but it's a problem, and I want you to resolve it."

"What makes you think we have to resolve that for you?" asked Moka, sharply, and gaining a smile from Inuyasha. "After you decided on your own to arrange investigations there without telling us."

"Let me think… since you and all of the weirdos behind you provoked that, I was thinking you can resolve it. I was planning to oblige you, actually."

An uncomfortable silence followed his words.

"Okay, Nakatani-san. We will go there and see what is happening," said Tsukune, resigned.

"Good. Now, if you please, I will return to my office. Unlike you I have many things to worry about."

Nakatani said that and walked up the stairs again, making sure to avoid Inuyasha and his killing glare on him, and gesturing to his men to retreat of that room.

"Piece of shit," sneered Inuyasha, walking down the stairs and approaching to Tsukune and his friends." "And? Are you going there or what?"

"We got no choice." Tsukune was helpless. But if that place was exuding that Youki he could not ignore that dangerous fact.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was walking around of that room. When he entered there the first time he did not put enough attention to what was inside. It was illuminated by a white light, it had sofas and chairs, and the walls were covered with portraits. In the middle of the room were the stairs, and many doors on the sides.

"This place creeps me out," said Inuyasha.

"What?" asked Moka, smiling mockingly. "Are you afraid of something, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Give a few seconds, and I will show you what fear is."

"Interesting…"

"Stop it," said Ruby, raising a hand. "We must go now, if you don't remember why we came here."

Moka and Inuyasha just looked another way with their eyes closed.

"Despite you are a crazy dog," said Kurumu, while they were walking out the room, towards the exit of the headquarters, "I like your humour sense."

"Humour sense?"

"Yeah! I've never seen someone who can angry Moka the way you can."

"It's an innate skill," said Mizore, pulling her lollipop out of her mouth. "You are an expert."

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or mocked," recognized Inuyasha, seeing the proud figure of Moka walking in front of him.

"Feel like an idiot," said Moka, not turning to look at them.

"See?" smiled Kurumu.

Inuyasha chuckled. Seeing the place around, he saw that they were in Tokyo. The place he and Ichigo left some days ago and he still could felt the danger on it. Like if Naraku was still hanging above them, threatening with his schemes.

And above all, in the very skies, were it should been the clouds, there was a huge cloud with a strange colour, illuminated by the lights of the big city. Inuyasha could remember that cloud painfully well, since he saw how it was created.

"Terrible, huh?" said Tsukune, noticing the stare of Inuyasha on the sky. "Many people was terribly scared about it."

"I can't blame them," replied Inuyasha. "Humans were always easy to scare."

"Don't say that," said Tsukune, kindly. "It should have been hard for them to see how the sky was covered like that, like if the end of the world itself had just arrived."

"Nah," said Inuyasha. "It's not the end of the world. All of that shit will end when the culprits are dead for good. I will make sure of that."

"Really?" interceded Moka, lowering her pace to walk with Inuyasha and Tsukune. "And what can do a Hanyou like you?"

"You would be surprised," Inuyasha just closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head. "A simple Hanyou like me can surprise in more than one way."

They were now on the entrance to the ministry. Outside the cars and the people were still coming and going in that night, still young.

"Now, where the Driver parked the bus?" wondered Ruby, looking to both sides of the street and to the street in front of them.

"He is that way," said Inuyasha, pointing to the left and ignoring the gaze of the guards and the soldiers on him, while he and the others were walking out of the entrance.

"How can you be that sure?" asked Mizore.

"I can felt the smell of that yellow car," replied Inuyasha. "Want to go after him?"

"What do you think?" replied Kurumu, impressed. "Your nose is very sharp."

"Of course, silly," said Inuyasha, proudly. "But in places full of smells like this is harder to find a thing."

It was true. Inuyasha could feel the smell of food, just crossing the street in the corner of the block of the front. The smoke of the cars, the smell of people, and the smell of his companions behind him.

"Let's find him, then," offered Ruby, walking to the left side.

"But it would have been more kind of the minister if he had lend us one of his helicopters or something," complained Fanfan, dragging his foot.

"Yeah," said Yukari, agreeing with Fanfan. "Nakatani-san had always been so mean to us-desu."

"Where did you met him, Inuyasha?" asked Kurumu, walking behind him and bowing a little to look him at his face.

"He visited the house of the Nura Clan," explained Inuyasha. "Some days ago he went there since he found out about me and Ichigo."

"You were in the House of the Nura Clan?" asked Moka, surprised.

"Yeah. Do you know them?"

"Of course!" replied Moka, as a matter of fact. "Nurarihyon-san is a good friend of my father."

"Of Issa-san?" asked Tsukune, when the topic brought his new mentor matter into it.

"Yes. I've met Nura-san when I was little," explained Moka, while they were turning a corner into another street. "He was an old and short man, but he was so funny. How is he doing?"

Moka asked that to Inuyasha, who was still walking with his eyes closed.

"He is doing fine," was the answer of Inuyasha. "After all, her beloved wife is with him again."

They all, except Tsukune and Inuyasha, stopped after hearing those words.

"What?"

"Do you mean… Youhime?"

"It must be another wife or something."

"Nope," said Inuyasha, many steps ahead of them. Tsukune was looking at his friends, confused by their reaction. "His long time dead wife, returned with him."

"How is that even possible?" asked Moka, amazed.

"What do you think?" interceded Gin, taking some of his hair out of his face. "It's false of course."

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Mizore. "It's true that Youhime is alive?"

Inuyasha stopped and turned, and all saw the seriousness on his face when he talked.

"She is alive," said Inuyasha, simply as always. "Don't ask me why nor how, I don't know."

As he turned again to keep following the scent of the bus, he thought about that. It was true. Inuyasha did not knew how that woman returned to life. Nor how Naraku used her as a bait to lure Nurarihyon into a trap to kill him. A cruel trap, as Inuyasha remembered with anger.

"How do you all know about that?" asked Inuyasha, noticing that fact at last.

"They are so well-known people in the Youkai world," explained Ruby. "It's of common sense to know about them."

"Really?" asked Tsukune. "I did not know a thing about that Nurarihyon-san."

"That's obvious, since you were raised in the human world," said Gin. "You never heard anything about them. All of what you must heard of them were legends, right?"

"Kind of," replied Tsukune, agreeing with Gin.

"Until where did went the driver?" asked Kurumu, feeling bored of walking that much.

"Almost there," said Inuyasha, and then he smiled. "What? Want me to carry you there?"

Kurumu stopped and looked at his mocking face. He stopped as well.

"Yeah, why not?"

"No need to do that," interceded Moka, walking in the middle of Kurumu and Inuyasha. "The bus is right there."

She was pointing to the other side of the street, where they all could see the yellow bus.

"Did you wait so much?" asked Ruby, when the driver opened the door of the bus and she and the others went inside.

"Nah. It's my job, after all."

The driver was looking at Inuyasha while he was getting inside like the others.

"What?"

"I was worried about how would you react with the minister's temper," said the driver. "But it seems like you didn't murdered him."

"He was asking for that," said Inuyasha. "But taking away the fact that he is a little bastard, he really cares about his land."

"I'm glad you can see that, Inuyasha," said Tsukune, smiling and sitting on the first seat of the bus with Gin.

"Keh!"

"You have to restrain more your attitude-desu, Inuyasha," said Yukari, sitting behind the driver.

"You think so?" asked Inuyasha, playfully.

"Seems like he is in a very good mood now," observed Mizore, sitting with Kurumu on the seats of behind, with Moka sitting a little behind of them.

"Good thing we brought him with us," said Kurumu. "Don't you think, Moka?"

"I really don't care."

"Anything you say."

The bus started to move towards their next destination that night. Inuyasha was looking out the window as the bus was moving by the street, full of cars and illuminated by those poles of light.

"Where are we going now?" asked he, without taking his gaze from the window.

"I would like to know that too," said the driver.

"We are going to the place where Alucard fell, that time," said Tsukune, distractedly.

"No kidding."

On his mind he only had Naraku and what could be he scheming. Several days passed since the last time Inuyasha knew something about Naraku, and now that cloud of weird colour on the skies of Tokyo reminded him about that fact.

But for this time, he just let the things went by as they came, and travel with those kids was not bad. Not bad at all.


	8. Tunnel of Ice

That night Ichigo did not managed to know more about Necropolis, since the old light seemed to be only interested on Ichigo. Necropolis asked him many things about his past adventures and, flattering as it was, it was still a problem with the will of Ichigo to ask Necropolis about the hell.

Ichigo visited the Hell once, but for all that Necropolis said before, Ichigo had not been even on the first circle. If there were nine circles and Ichigo could barely been on the first, then the other eight would be terrifying. Anyway, there was some kind of feeling, telling Ichigo that the knowledge of the Hell was essential on his and Inuyasha's journey. Something was giving him that feeling for sure.

After the daily training of Kokoa and their now usual talk with Necropolis, Ichigo and Kokoa returned to the school. They were going silently, since Ichigo was thinking about how make Necropolis to tell them more about the hell; and Kokoa was thinking about Ichigo's adventures before arriving in the academy. She was genuinely surprised, by the magnitude of Ichigo's powers and for all what he did. Like Necropolis, Kokoa could not explain why Ichigo could not catch the bastards he was pursuing, since he was that powerful. And his explanation about how that Naraku and Aizen guys had not limit on their actions was not satisfying her. But hopefully, she would be able to see why Ichigo had not be able to catch them yet.

When they arrived to the school in the middle of the night, Ichigo immediately noticed that the usual and well-known presences of Inuyasha and his caretakers were not there, waiting for Ichigo and Kokoa as every night. Inuyasha's presence was nowhere to be felt, and neither were Moka's and Tsukune's. That was weird, since Ichigo could not felt anyone near. They were not in the school for sure.

"What's wrong?" asked Kokoa, noticing his face.

"Inuyasha is not here," replied Ichigo.

"Maybe he is trying to sleep on a bed for a change," said Kokoa, smiling.

"Nope. And neither your sister nor her friends are here."

"Maybe they want to sleep on a bed as well."

"I mean, they are not in the school now."

"What?"

Kokoa looked to the girls building and ran there with Ichigo behind her. Ichigo waited for her in the entrance and she returned after some minutes.

"You are right! Onee-sama is not here! And the succubus and the others are not here as well."

"See?"

"Where could they go?"

"Beats me."

They stayed there for a while, trying to deduce that question.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on a seat of the bus with his feet on the seat, just like a dog. He was looking at the city as it was flashing by his window. That city was apparently the same where he lived five hundred years ago, in those times when he lived with Kikyou, and then with Kagome. What would be Kagome doing now? Was Kagome on the same city as him? He really wanted to know.

The road was full of people, coming and going in the night as if they did not needed to sleep. There were many and long buildings. Many trains, as Inuyasha knew now they were called. Many places where people used to gather to have a drink and to do many things as well. Was that interesting the night life in those times? Kurumu and Mizore were talking without end about the things they were seeing through their windows. Tsukune was now sitting with Yukari and was talking about that as well. Fanfan was just sitting with Gin. Ruby and the driver were ahead of them all, silent. And Moka was sitting in the end of the bus, with her eyes closed and waiting to get already to wherever they were going.

"Where are we going?"

"Again-desuka?" asked Yukari, turning and seeing at Inuyasha, resigned. "We've told you already-desu."

"Really?"

"We are going to the place where the Floating Gardens and Alucard crashed, some days ago," replied Tsukune, patiently. "Nakatani-san said that his people are having troubles there."

"Typical of humans."

"They have our people with them as well," interceded Ruby, turning on her seat and grabbing the back of her seat when the bus turned a corner. "That is why it's important for us to go and check."

"First of all" said Moka, talking at last, "that man shouldn't made that place what he did. And without telling us."

"Humans are very curious about things they don't understand, Moka-san," said Tsukune. "I understand his wish to know more about what happened on his world, and the fear they experimented that day."

"I don't."

Inuyasha was looking by the window again, and he opened it. The wind was entering inside the bus and it was a bit cold since the summer was coming to an end.

"That kind of insane wish to know more about things he is not willing to understand is what can give him more problems," pointed Inuyasha. "I've met many people like him, and searching for things they were not supposed to see or have gave them what they deserved."

They all stayed silent by the coldness on his voice. Inuyasha looked as young as them, but he seemed to have lived more things than what they could imagine.

"And I will keep saying it" continued Inuyasha: "We could have get there faster on foot."

A smile appeared on everyone's face after his carefree words.

"You really don't care about calling unwanted attention, do you?" asked Kurumu, showing her tongue to him.

"If that makes things faster, then no."

"We have to restrain our shows of power, Inuyasha," said Tsukune. "The people here are very scared these days, with all the things that happened."

"That purple cloud just don't disappear, does it?" said Mizore, looking out her window to the sky above them.

"They tried to erase it with powder, chemicals, and many things. Nothing worked," said Fanfan, looking out as well.

"They will not erase that cloud," sentenced Inuyasha. "It's made of a powerful Shouki. And if they get close to it without protection it will poison them."

"How do you know that?" asked Moka, from her seat back in the bus.

"I know the bastard who created that shit," sneered Inuyasha.

"Is that true?"

Tsukune was speechless. Inuyasha knew the man who had created that devastating cloud and killed many people and Youkais some days ago?

"How do you know him?" asked Mizore, seriously.

"I am chasing him," replied Inuyasha. "Ichigo and I are following him and his comrade."

"Who is that man?" asked Moka, who had get up from her seat and was looking at Inuyasha, standing in the corridor of the bus.

"He is called Naraku."

His simple answers were never that informative as in that moment. And the name of Naraku and his own name was ringing a bell on everyone's mind.

"So… you are Inuyasha, right?" asked Mizore, to confirm at last what she knew was the truth.

"Didn't I told you that before?"

"She is meaning the old Inuyasha," said Moka, impatient. She got up and walked to the seats where Inuyasha was sitting. "The InuYasha of five hundred years ago."

"I'm sure I am Inuyasha, and I lived five hundred years ago."

Except for Tsukune, everyone was with their mouths opened comically. And the impact of the words of Inuyasha was so strong that Moka walked backwards until her legs get to the seats behind her and her knees refused to hold her anymore.

"But how can the InuYasha being here now?" asked Gin, and his tone of voice was very different now.

"Why wouldn't I been here?"

Inuyasha was clueless about their reactions, and especially Moka's. Inuyasha was looking at her, sitting as she could on the seats in front of his. Better would be to not mention what she was showing him with her position.

"You lived five hundred years ago! Shouldn't you look older?" said Kurumu, getting up and walking to Inuyasha, like everyone did but the driver.

"I don't know. Should I look older?"

"Of course! It doesn't matter which kind of Youkai you are, you still are bond to the flow of time!" exclaimed Ruby.

"I don't understand you at all," said Inuyasha.

"Well, that explains many things," said Moka, recovering from her shock. "The only thing that's left is to see if your legend it's true."

"All of what they said of me must be true," said Inuyasha, closing his eyes proudly.

"Even that part that says that you were twenty foot tall?"

"Maybe not that."

"I always knew you were Inuyasha," said Mizore, sitting with him.

"How could you know that?" asked Kurumu, incredulous.

"I knew it…"

"And why didn't you told us desuka?" asked Yukari, reproachfully.

"I did," replied Mizore, quietly.

"Looks like we have a powerful ally, then," observed the driver. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fan meeting, but here we are."

Inuyasha and the others looked to the front window of the bus to see a huge wall, surrounding a place hidden from the view of the people passing by and the high view from the nearby buildings. It was like a very, but very, big dome. The cars and the people were walking and seeing that place surprised, maybe wondering what could be inside a place that huge. In the middle of the night the view from down was amazing. A great door was in the end of the road they were running, full of guards, and it opened to let them pass as they approached to it.

Inside the walls they noticed that the sky was covered to not let the planes to see what they were doing there. Inside were people dressed in white, and Inuyasha could felt many Youkai smells as well. The place was plain and was full of devices, tools and things they did not distinguish. The bus was running by an improvised road to the center of the plain, where many people and Youkais in human from, dressed in white were waiting for them.

Moka was feeling a strong urge to go away. She had been feeling it since Nakatani said that something was happening in the place where her mother passed away with the Shinso. For her, going there again was not easy, because Moka really missed her mother, and every day she wondered what would have been if her mother was still alive on that world.

"Is something wrong?" asked Inuyasha, after seeing the weird faces of Tsukune and his friends.

"This place is… especial for us," said Kurumu.

"Here was where Alucard and Fairy Tale were stopped," explained Mizore, even when she knew that Inuyasha would not understood what she was saying.

"I see…"

Inuyasha was showing respect, but he really did not cared about that. Until he felt a beating pulsation on his waist. Tessaiga was pulsating inside his sheath.

"What?"

Inuyasha stopped looking around and with his right hand he took the hilt of Tessaiga. The pounding was not stopping. Inuyasha was sure that it was something inside that walls what was making Tessaiga react like that.

The bus stopped and the doors opened to let them get down. Ruby walked out first.

"Welcome, Ruby-san," greeted a man, dressed in white. "We were expecting you."

"Thank you, Ishida-san," replied Ruby to the man. "I brought Tsukune-san with me. He can be helpful."

"Good evening," said Tsukune to the man in front of him. "I am Aono Tsukune."

Tsukune bowed, and to not let him do that alone, Moka and her friends did the same.

"Good evening, my friends," greeted Ishida. He was a doctor, and it was obvious that he was researching something in that place. "I am Ishida Shinsuke, and I am in charge of the investigations here."

"What is the problem?" asked Tsukune.

"Well, we were having problems with something inside the grounds," explained Ishida, starting to walk with Tsukune, his friends, and the rest of the white dressed doctors in there, towards a place where many tractors were parked. After realizing what that was, they noticed that there was a hole on the ground, as big as the dome above them. It was a gigantic hole and many pipes could be seen, broken, on its walls. "Despite our efforts to search for whatever what is inside and is getting the people here numb, we couldn't find a thing."

"Maybe is some kind of Youkai with soporific powers," guessed Kurumu, as always attracting the attention of humans and Youkais by her figure.

"It's not that," said Inuyasha, still with his right hand on the hilt of Tessaiga. Many people there were on alert after seeing him behaving like that.

"What are you doing?" asked Moka. She had noticed his behavior from the bus.

"Tessaiga is reacting to something," said Inuyasha, in low voice to Moka and Kurumu, who wanted to know his thoughts in the matter.

"That is Tessaiga?" asked Kurumu, surprised.

"Yup," replied Inuyasha, happy with her amazed face.

"But why is Tessaiga reacting?" questioned Moka, in part to erase the petulant smile on Inuyasha's lips.

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "But never mind. I will see why soon."

Without notice, he jumped high, making everyone there to look and point to him. An alarm started to sound and the humans started to run, after seeing the apparently normal but cosplaying man jumping a hundred meters and getting inside the hole with just that leap.

"Inuyasha, come back!" called Kurumu. "Damn it!"

She deployed her black wings from her back, and started to fly, but the powerful hand of Moka grabbed her leg, before Kurumu could follow Inuyasha.

"Take me with you."

"Why would I do that?" asked Kurumu, petulantly. "Let me go!"

"You will take me there!"

"I don't have the will to do that!"

But Kurumu resigned, since they could lose Inuyasha's trail, and descending again, Kurumu grabbed Moka by under her shoulders and flew inside the hole.

"Moka-san! Kurumu-chan!"

"What are they doing?" asked Fanfan.

"Let's follow them," said Tsukune, deciding that it would be better to deduce that where they were going.

"But… we have to… that man is not dangerous?" asked Ishida, seeing them getting inside the enormous hole in the ground.

"He is a friend," explained Ruby, following Tsukune. "Don't worry, we will see what is happening. Stop the alarms."

With that, they went inside the hole, carefully.

* * *

Inuyasha landed on the wall of the hole and the earth was collapsing on his feet. He descended with big leaps, as the pulsations of Tessaiga were calming down. What was happening? Inuyasha thought that Tessaiga was reacting to something inside the hole.

The hole was huge. It should have eight hundred meters deep. On the walls could be seen many layers of earth. The broken pipes still had water flowing out of them. A lake of water was in the bottom. Inuyasha reached the water bank and stood in the earth, looking at the fluid.

"Was is it, Tessaiga?" asked Inuyasha, taking his sword inside its sheath and looking at it. "Want me to dive in?"

"You better don't."

Kurumu and Moka were descending. Inuyasha was surprised.

"You lost something?" asked he, totally clueless.

"A certain and stupid dog," said Moka, being received by the hands of Inuyasha, who grabbed her by her waist and let her on her foot on the unstable earth. Kurumu landed with them and hid her wings on her back again.

"Very funny," said Inuyasha, not bothering to learn their reasons. He looked to the water again, really thinking about diving in the water.

"You are not considering it, right?" asked Kurumu.

"Why not?"

"That water is dirty!"

"It will not be the first dirty water I should dive in."

Whatever what caused Tessaiga to pound like that was near. But now Tessaiga was not as exalted as some minutes before.

"Moka-san!"

Moka turned to see Tsukune, Yukari, Mizore, Ruby, Fanfan, and Gin descending by the walls of the hole as they could. The earth was slipping under their feet and they were doing their best to not fell down.

And again Tessaiga started to beat. Inuyasha grabbed the sword again into his right hand. Jumping again, and almost making Kurumu fall into the water by the sudden movement, if Moka had not grabbed Kurumu's clothes, Inuyasha landed again next to Tsukune.

"What?"

Tsukune was confused by the look on Inuyasha's face on him. What was he thinking? Tsukune knew that Inuyasha would not do something bad to him, but his gaze was making him feel uneasy.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" asked Ruby, to relieve the tension.

"Is him, Tessaiga?"

Inuyasha extended his arm with Tessaiga on his hand, towards Tsukune, who fell backwards.

"What are you doing?" asked Moka, angry by Inuyasha's actions.

No one moved an inch. Tessaiga was beating like a raced heart.

"Tessaiga is reacting to you," explained Inuyasha, lowering his arm and grabbing Tsukune by his shoulder to put him on his feet. "Show me what you have with you now."

It was obvious that Inuyasha liked to give orders.

"Who is Tessaiga?" asked Tsukune, searching on his pockets and getting many things out.

"Is Inuyasha's sword," explained Ruby, sitting on the slipping earth. For a second the concern about Inuyasha's actions left her without strength.

"Your sword is reacting?" asked Tsukune.

"That's what I said."

"It's the first time I hear that a sword can feel something," recognized Tsukune.

"Tessaiga is a Youtou-desu," said Yukari. "It's a Youkai sword."

"Amazing," replied Tsukune, sincerely.

"It's that all of what you have with you?" asked Inuyasha, seeing the things Tsukune got form his pockets. "Nothing else?"

"I think so."

"You sure?"

Inuyasha extended Tessaiga to Tsukune again and the beating was still there.

"There's one more… thing…"

Tsukune introduced his hand inside is shirt, and pulled out a cross of metal tied with a string, like a necklace.

And Tessaiga went crazy with its pounds. There it was, and it was always there. The reason why Tessaiga was behaving like that.

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"That is…"

Moka was floating above them, carried by Kurumu who looked annoyed.

"Yeah," said Tsukune, looking at the cross on his hand. "This was from your rosary."

A solemn silence fell upon them all. Until Inuyasha opened his mouth again.

"What the hell is a rosary?"

They almost fell to the ground with his words.

"Some time ago," explained Mizore, a bit angry for some reason, "that cross was used to seal Moka's powers."

"Oh. So… You used to be stronger than now?"

Moka could felt a vein popping on her temples. Inuyasha's question was sincere, but still that question was annoying her.

"Well." Kurumu could not hide her smile as she was descending to let Moka on her feet and to descend herself. "The Moka you are seeing now is the unsealed Moka."

"Wow. Really? Why would you need a seal, then?" asked Inuyasha, still oblivious to the effect of his words.

"A long story," interceded Tsukune, after seeing the face of Moka. "You said your sword is reacting to this?"

"Ah? Oh yeah!" remembered Inuyasha.

Somehow, the annoyed face of Moka was pleasing him. Inuyasha could feel that his smile would not fade soon. But more important matters were there to be solved.

"Give me that."

Inuyasha took the cross from Tsukune's hand. Tessaiga calmed down a bit, but it was still agitated. So Inuyasha turned and, jumping again, he throw himself into the bottom of the hole, where was that lake.

"Hey!"

"Here we go again…"

Just when Kurumu deployed her wings, resigned to carry Moka with her, the hand of Mizore stopped her the same way Moka did a while ago.

"I can't take you both with me, you know…"

"Then just walk," said Mizore, who seemed to be angered to have been left behind.

"Darn…"

* * *

The first impression of Inuyasha when he got to the bottom of the hole, with the water and all, was that something was down the surface. Tessaiga did not react to it before, since Tessaiga was focused on the cross which Inuyasha had on his hand now. But Inuyasha could feel that the presence, Youki, or whatever which was causing the phenomena in that place was under the water. The worst part was diving in to go and check. Luckily for him, water of the sea was mixed with the nasty water inside the hole.

"Inuyasha, wait!"

Tsukune and his people were descending the hole, trying to not fell down. Inuyasha waited impatiently, since the next step was really hard to do.

"What now?"

"What will you do with the rosary?" asked Tsukune, when he and his friends reached Inuyasha in the lakeshore.

"I am taking it with me," said Inuyasha, seeing how Yukari and Kurumu were looking at their reflection in the surface.

"What will you do with it?" said Moka, crossing her arms.

"I'll know that when I have to know, Moka."

For the first time he called her by her name. And the initial impression erased any other thought of her mind, until she remembered where they were now.

"No." Moka talked, decided. "Give me back my rosary."

The cross on Inuyasha's hand was very important for Moka. All of the things coming and going on her mind were raging and she was not sure what would Inuyasha do with the precious last memory of her mother.

"Later."

Inuyasha did not paid attention to her, and before she could show him her anger, Inuyasha jumped again and with a graceful movement he got inside the water.

"Come back, stupid dog!"

"That guy is crazy," observed Kurumu.

The water looked sinister, and the poor light coming from up, where the people inside the walls out there were working, could not illuminate enough inside the hole.

"I guess is my turn," said Mizore, surprising everyone again, due to her now talkative behavior. "Ruby, Yukari, I will need your help."

"Of course," said Ruby, astonished with was happening, too fast for her.

"What do you need from us-desuka?" asked Yukari, holding her long wand.

"We will create an ice tunnel, to go inside the water and to see what is doing that idiot," explained Mizore, while her hands turned into ice claws and the air's temperature descended many degrees.

Her mind was clear. And the things she knew as well. She really did not liked to see Kurumu and Moka to go after Inuyasha by their own. Somehow Mizore felt like if she was being left behind, like if Moka and Kurumu would had an unfair advantage over her. She did not like that at all.

"Let's start, then," said Ruby, walking with Yukari to the lake. Both girls moved their wands over the water, and it started to move, ascending on both sides of the girls, who were standing one next to the other. The ascending water turned on both sides to find the other and a good looking tunnel made of flowing water was floating in front of Tsukune and his friends.

"Now…"

Mizore advanced a few steps and moving her ice claws, the water froze forming the ice tunnel she wanted. The tunnel submerged slowly into the water and it filled it inside. Ruby and Yukari walked inside the mouth of the tunnel with their wands shining, to lead the way and to take the water away from their way while Mizore was working to make more road inside the ice tunnel.

"You guys are… amazing…" said Tsukune.

"I am so proud of you!" said Kurumu, hugging Mizore by a shoulder. Mizore just smiled, but her gaze was into the blackness of the water that they could not get through without walking. Until a piercing light came from the depths of that black nothingness.

* * *

Holding his breath inside that dirty water, Inuyasha was trying to sense the source of the shivering running through his spine. He was sure that something inside the water, maybe in the bottom, was needed to see why Tessaiga was reacting to the cross of Moka. Resisting the urge to smile, Inuyasha was thinking ironically that coming with the brats probed to not be so bad, since now he had something to do.

He was well able to see inside that darkness, but the more he got inside the water the more difficult was for him to see. So he took the hilt of Tessaiga and took it out of its sheath. Tessaiga went out under the water in the middle of a yellow light, and due to its size, Tessaiga was illuminating the water with sweet precision.

With more energy than before, Inuyasha paddled until the bottom, were the stone containing the water was hard. Thinking about it, those humans from out the hole were stubborn, since they dug that ridiculously enormous hole just to see what was happening to their men. But Inuyasha was close. The source of the problem was in front of him.

Tessaiga was illuminating the floor of rock and from a crack on it was ascending a powerful energy, like smoke. Inuyasha observed it a while, and then he nailed the cross on the crack, letting it standing there.

What to do next? He just followed his instinct, but now he was lost. Inuyasha did not knew what to do now. Was he showing to himself that he was just a strong but stupid man?

And then the water itself was very cold. The obvious reason was Mizore. Was that her way to bring him out of the water?

But when Inuyasha felt the waves behind him, he turned to see what looked like a long and twisted snake of ice, illuminated by his sword. The thing was close to him already and Inuyasha could saw light inside of it. Knowing what was that thing already, Inuyasha approached to the tunnel of ice.

Inside that improvised tunnel, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Moka, Fanfan, Gin and Tsukune saw Inuyasha, walking towards them in the water with a gigantic sword on his right hand. Was that the famous Tessaiga? That was the conclusive evidence of who was him. Inuyasha entered through the invisible barrier which Yukari and Ruby were creating to get the water away from their way, and he looked surprised.

"What are you doing?"

"I came here to retrieve my rosary!" exclaimed Moka, walking towards Inuyasha. "Give me back my rosary!"

"Calm down," said Inuyasha, simply. "You really must care for that cross if you are this distressed."

"We've told you, Inuyasha," interceded Tsukune. "That was something very important to Moka-san and… to me too."

The tone of his voice was confirming his words, and his friends looked another way.

"Besides, the rosary is a memory from her mother,-desu" explained Yukari.

Inuyasha thought about it, and again a shiver ran through his spine. He just left the rosary, nailed on a crack in the floor, a few meters ahead. Without helping it, Inuyasha turned, but the blackness was even more pronounced due to the light inside the tunnel of ice.

"Okay, you will have your little cross back. So just listen to me," said Inuyasha, putting his hands on Moka's shoulders to make her know, somehow, that he would get her rosary back. "We will build a… how can I put it? Something big enough to have us and what we are going to do without the bother of the water around us. Like the thing the humans built above us."

"You mean the dome?" asked Mizore.

"I guess so. I am talking about the circle they built to cover their activities from the people outside."

"You want to build a dome?" inquired Kurumu. "How are you thinking to do that?"

"How did you came here?" replied Inuyasha, letting go off Moka's shoulders. "Ruby and Yukari will move away the water and Mizore will freeze the water around us to create that circle."

It was not as stupid as it looked at first glance.

"I know that it may be a hard job for you," said Inuyasha to Ruby and Yukari. "So, if you don't believe you can… you can say it now."

"Who do you think we are?" asked Ruby, waving her hair with her hand.

"This will be a piece of cake for us-desu!" exclaimed Yukari, proud of her words.

"Good to know."

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed Yukari's head, making her with hat to fall behind her back. Ruby smiled him back while Yukari pouted.

"Let's get to work then."

He was hoping to find the rosary he left in the floor as they were building the circle above them. Then Inuyasha would do what he was about to do a while ago, even when he did not knew what was that yet.

After come to an agreement about what they would do, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore started to work. Ruby and Yukari used more of their power to move, from the mouth of the tunnel which connected to the water, to up. And to make that invisible barrier to grow more and more. Meanwhile Mizore used an ice jet, pointing it to the water, more and more above them as the witches made grew the barrier. Inuyasha was surprised by their work. They were totally plugged into do what they decided to do. Was because they wanted to get back the cross of Moka? Was just their will? Again a feeling of old memories assaulted him.

Tsukune and the rest, including Inuyasha could not do anything else but see the three girls working. Their powers were useless to help them creating that place, which was starting to look very nice, even when that was not their intention. Inside the half-done dome the cold air seemed to be like being inside a freezer or buried in ice. The coldness was growing and when Kurumu started to sneeze, Mizore, Ruby, and Yukari tried to do it faster.

At last, after a long while, they ended that work. The dome was complete and it was shining blue by the light of Mizore's ice, and by the sword of Inuyasha. Despite the hurry of their situation, neither of them could stop noticing how beautiful it ended to look.

"Well done," praised Inuyasha, smiling. He approached to the girls to show them his approval. They just smiled since they were very tired.

"You know," said Mizore, panting. "You owe me this one."

"Don't doubt it," replied Inuyasha.

"Are you happy with this-desuka?" asked Yukari, making a chair appear out of nowhere and sitting on it.

"I am."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ruby. Like Yukari, she made appear some chairs out of nowhere to make all of her friends sit.

"You will rest now," replied Inuyasha, firmly. "You have done so much tonight."

He turned and kept looking for the rosary on the floor. It was good to have that little blue light over him and the light of Tessaiga to help him, since he was not sure to find the rosary soon.

"Just to know," Moka's voice startled him, and the shiver ran through all of his body this time. "You've lost it, didn't you?"

Inuyasha turned. She was alone with him, and all her friends were sitting with Mizore and the witches. Lucky him.

"How do you know it?"

"You don't know how to lie," said Moka, sighing. "I can tell by your honesty that you never lie. You just… cover up… the facts."

"Are you upset about it?"

"I can't say I am happy," recognized Moka, taking away some hair of her face. "But, since you said I will have my little cross back with me, I am taking it easy. Just keep your word."

"You can bet your cross I will!" exclaimed Inuyasha, happy. "Well, maybe not."

Moka laughed. For her, just that time, it was best to let that stupid to solve things. She did not knew why, but he was well able to solve the problems they had upon them in that moment.

Otherwise, she would break some of his limbs by his stupidity.

She and Inuyasha started to move, searching for her rosary. Under their feet the air was so cold that the little water was frozen, and Moka was having problems to not slip.

"How can you walk on this ice?" asked she, incredulous, making a ridiculous pose to not fall, and seeing how Inuyasha was not having problems at all. Not even when he was not wearing shoes.

"I don't know. I just don't slip."

"I can see that."

"Moka-san!" Tsukune was calling her from his place with the others. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry!" replied Moka. "We will be back soon!"

"I hope so," mumbled Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

They searched for a while. Sometimes Inuyasha had to break the ice just slamming his sword in the cold floor. But nothing came. He was sure that the rosary was still nailed there, where he left it. It was just a matter of time. But having a totally calm Moka searching with him was not bad at all.

After several minutes, Inuyasha had not lose his patience. That was very remarkable, since, given another times, he would be very distressed and even trying to destroy the whole place just to search for the damn rosary.

Maybe that calmness helped him to distinguish the little protuberance of ice, with the form of a little cross, shining in the ground with the light of Tessaiga and with just a few steps from his position and Moka's.

"There it is!"

He tried to go, but a kick of Moka sent him flying towards the wall of ice. Luckily, Inuyasha did not crashed with it, or maybe the whole structure would fell upon them.

"What are you doing, you crazy girl!"

"I will not let you touch my things again, stupid dog," smiled Moka, happily, and giving him her best smile. She was standing in front of the little cross of ice in the floor and she looked like if she was enjoying that moment. And Inuyasha felt a smile creeping on his face. She had conned him to find the rosary.

"You…"

"So, this is it…"

Moka bent down to get her rosary. Just then Inuyasha remembered that some strange energy was flowing out from the crack where he left the cross. And in that moment, the world got colder for Inuyasha.

The fingers of Moka touched the cross, even with the ice covering it, and a red light erupted from the floor, engulfing Moka and the cross in the ground.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha jumped towards her, but the light sent him flying back again.

"Moka-san!"

The next one coming to see what happened inside the blinding red light was Tsukune. Inuyasha tried to get up, and then he saw Tsukune being launched back, towards Gin and Fanfan, who ran behind him.

"What happened?" asked Mizore, who reached Inuyasha. Kurumu got there after her.

"Moka is inside that light," said Inuyasha.

"How that happened?" asked Tsukune, worried, since even they could felt that something was wrong with all of that situation. He was trying to get up after crashing against Gin and Fanfan.

Before Inuyasha could open his mouth to let go one of his words of self-pride, a voice, terrible and rasp, was heard.

" **I guess I should thank you, little Hanyou boy."**

"Are you talking to me?" inquired Inuyasha, really angered now.

" **I can't see another Hanyou in here, stupid."**

"Why would you thank him?" asked Kurumu, defiantly. But her legs were shaking.

" **He left the last memory of Akasha Bloodriver on a place where I could put my hands on it,"** said the voice, happily. **"After having someone giving me her body to canalize my presence on her I could end my objective. Now I can return to walk over this world again…"**

The light intensified its shine, blinding them even more. Inuyasha covered his eyes, extending his arms to cover Mizore and Kurumu. When the red beam started to lose strength, Inuyasha opened his eyes.

In front of them was a woman. All of her skin was red; her eyes were red with black and serpentine pupils; her hair was some kind of pink. She had strange, monstrous and red wings on her back; those wings were like the wings of a bat. There were horns all over her head, making her look very grotesque. As a crowning gesture to that hellish vision, she was naked and the rosary was stuck on her chest. When she opened her mouth to talk, her voice was Moka's but with a certain rasping tone on it.

" **It's good to walk with my own legs again…"**

"Those are not your fucking legs!"

Inuyasha charged against that red being again, and she waited for him, standing on her place.

" **A very stupid Hanyou…"**

She waved her wings, just when Inuyasha's fist was about to hit her. Inuyasha was threw again against Tsukune and the others.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha struggled to get away from the mess with Tsukune, Fanfan, and Gin's body. Once he was free Inuyasha pointed his Tessaiga against that thing. Meanwhile that thing on Moka's body was squeezing her body. Her neck, her sides, her waist; and between her thighs.

"Let her go. You bastard…"

" **If I don't, then what?"**

Trying to find an opening to stop that winged thing, Inuyasha was trying to define it smell. That smell was mixed with the sweet essence of Moka. That was not helping to find some aperture, and the way that thing was touching the body of Moka with its hands was angering Inuyasha more and more.

"Stop it."

Inuyasha moved his eyes to see Tsukune standing there, with a very unusual expression on his face. Tsukune was annoyed, and any kind of gentleness was gone as his Youki started to emanate from him.

" **You are the one who put the Rosary on Alucard's hands…"**

The red Moka recognized Tsukune, but there was not a hint of good on her voice nor in her actions.

"I will freed Moka-san. By force if necessary."

" **I want to see…"**

Inuyasha stood there, seeing Tsukune and his sudden position of decisiveness. Insecure to not hurt anyone there, Inuyasha was not using his full capacities to persuade that thing to let Moka go. What to do now?

* * *

 **That's how it starts.**


	9. Two Sleeping Beauties

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

Ishida was walking in circles for a while now, because Ruby and her Friends had not returned yet from the hole that his men dug on the soil of Tokyo. From time to time, Ishida looked into the blackness of the immense hole to try and see something inside, but nothing came.

"Ishida-san."

One of the Youkais dressed in white like him, and on human form, approached to Ishida.

"What?"

"We are receiving something from inside the hole," explained the Youkai. "Since the water filled the bottom, we couldn't keep our work there, but we felt something near for sure." That Youkai was recalling all of what they did there. "And now we are perceiving a new energy from inside."

"Really?" asked Ishida, with hope. "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes. At first it was the Yuki Onna and the witches' energy. We could identify almost everyone who got inside the hole…"

The Youkai got some papers from a near computer, which was there with many other devices.

"Our senses identified Aono Tsukune, Akashiya Moka, Toujou Ruby, Sendou Yukari, Kurono Kurumu, Shirayuki Mizore, Morioka Ginei and Fanfan Huang. Their data is what Ruby-san gave us before. But we have nothing about the man dressed in red."

"The one who leapt into the hole, first?"

"Yes. For all of what we could know until this point, he is a Hanyou. And above all, he is carrying a powerful weapon with him."

"How can you prove that?" asked Ishida.

"The energy inside the hole grew until unthinkable levels," said the Youkai. "We checked all of the energies who entered in the dome when they reached the door. That man is wielding a big power."

Ishida sighed. That was not getting high his expectations about the outcome of all that matter. If that man, who seemed to be reckless and selfish, was not precisely his ally, they would have serious problems.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

"Oi…"

Inuyasha was looking at Tsukune, insecure. Tsukune was looking at the red Moka with the seriousness emanating from his body, like the Youki which Inuyasha could feel. That man was being serious at last.

" **And how are you expecting to bring this beautiful vampire with you again?"** mocked the red Moka.

"That is something you will test yourself… with the pain you will feel!"

With an angered roar, Tsukune was surrounded by light, under the worried gaze of his friends and Inuyasha.

When the light faded, Inuyasha was looking in awe to a new Tsukune standing a few steps away from him. Tsukune's chest was surrounded by an armor of metal; his skin was black. On his serpentine eyes the determination was visible when the wings of a bat deployed on his back and he flew against the red Moka…

"Give her back to us!"

But the red Moka stopped the punch of Tsukune with a bored hand, and the air sent a cold breeze when Tsukune's body was stopped with all the strength that it was using.

"What?"

" **Boy,"** talked the red Moka. **"You can't even reach me, and you are still trying to defeat me?"**

Tsukune struggled to get free form the grasp of that thing, who clenched her hand grabbing Tsukune's fist. A terrible sound echoed in the ice dome when the bones of the hand of Tsukune broke with the terrible grasp of Moka on them. Tsukune was really surprised. With that transformation the resistance of his body was beyond imagination. How could that thing be stronger than his released form?

"AAARRGGGHHH!"

"Damn it!"

"Tsukune!"

"Tsukune-san!"

His friends were worried to no end, and before Inuyasha could warn them about the dangerous action which was to get near of that Moka, they attacked her without thinking.

" **The level on this earth has lowered and dissapointed my expectations."**

The red Moka threw Tsukune away, and Inuyasha had a hard time catching him to not let him crash into the ice wall, or all the water would fall on them again. Meanwhile the red Moka turned on her position gracefully, and with the air moved by her wings Kurumu and all her remain friends were threw away easily.

"What the hell are you!" yelled Inuyasha, holding Tsukune who was holding his broken arm. That thing had broken all of his arm when she threw him away.

" **I thought that no one would ask,"** recognized that thing. **"I am not a Youkai, and I am not a variant of a human soul."**

"What the fuck are you, then?" asked Inuyasha, worried like hell about Kurumu and the others, who were barely moving where that thing threw them.

" **I am an angel. An angel locked on this place, thousands of years ago…"**

"Angels again?" asked Inuyasha, bored, and letting Tsukune down, carefully to not hurt more his injured arm. "I am really tired about that things."

" **How many of them have you meet?"** asked the 'angel'. **"Out there are many like me."**

"That sounds like a nuisance to me."

" **You are very rude, Hanyou,"** said the angel, with a lecturing voice. **"You must show respect for your seniors."**

"Like I care!"

Inuyasha attacked her again, but this time he tried to see how would react that thing, to not be caught off guard again. When he was near, she tried to send him flying away with her hand again, but Inuyasha turned in the air and slammed her face with his fist.

The angel went flying backwards until she stopped in the ground. She did not fall, she was just pushed but on her face a black stain was appearing.

" **Are you not considering to restrain yourself?"** asked she. **"This is your friend's body, you know."**

"I will take care of her later. What I want now is punish you!"

" **I can see why she is interested in you,"** observed the angel. **"You were occupying her thoughts for a while now…"**

"I don't care! Don't try to distract me from your destiny!"

" **But tell me. How are you thinking to get my essence away from hers?"**

"I will figure that after letting you out of circulation. Stay there and accept your end."

Inuyasha charged against her again, and she tried to dodge him, but Inuyasha grabbed her neck and slammed her on the cold floor.

" **You are something else. How can you be so rude with your dear friend?"** asked that being from the ground.

"She is not my friend. She is just an annoying woman. But I will set her free of you, you stupid angel."

" **I don't think so."**

That red angel deployed her wings and cut the chest of Inuyasha before he could got away. A spurt of blood went out from his wound, and the angel, standing in front of him, moved her nose.

" **And her body is reacting to the smell of blood,"** observed the angel. **"She is disgusting."**

"Let her go."

Tsukune was standing again, trying to ignore the pain of his arm as he was walking towards Moka again.

" **Didn't you learn your lesson?"** asked she, bored.

"I saw that you can be defeated," replied Tsukune, while around them, all of his friends were trying to get up.

" **You are some kind of hybrid as well,"** observed the angel. **"Your human blood is mixed with this girl's blood. These times are very remarkable."**

"Stop babbling," sneered Inuyasha, pointing her with Tessaiga. "Let her go now."

" **Make me."**

At the same time, Kurumu with her wings on her back, Mizore with her ice claws, Ruby and Yukari swinging her wands, Gin with his wolf form and Fanfan with his battle pose, were charging against that angel. Tsukune smiled evilly.

"You will discover… that these times are rougher than yours."

Kurumu tried to cut Moka, but she dodged the swing of her claws; before the red Moka could counterattack, Mizore was grabbing her legs and a terrible cold was spreading from them to all of Moka's body.

" **Damn…"**

She tried to fly, but a big force was holding her to the ground, obviously created by Ruby and Yukari. Gin connected a punch on her guts, and Fanfan managed to kick her on her neck. Tsukune was last, moving his arm to hit her on her chest, where the rosary was stuck. His movement sent her to crash on the ice wall, and making all the place to tremble.

"So. Are you letting her go?" asked Inuyasha, after he walked calmly to her and was crutching next to her laying body.

" **Why would I do that?"** replied she, laughing. **"Not even working together, you would be able to defeat me."**

"You better do it now," offered Inuyasha. "The more you try to stay within her, the more hard I will punish you."

" **On all the years that I been locked here, I have never seen someone like you,"** recognized the angel. The beautiful face of Moka was smiling, and Inuyasha felt terrible for all of what they did to her. He was sure that Tsukune and his friends were dying for that as well. **"What? Are you sorry for your friend's welfare? Don't worry. She will never feel a thing on her life."**

"Shut up."

" **She is mine now. The more I stay on her body, the more her essence is disappearing."**

"Shut up."

" **She is like her mother."** Tsukune and his friends were listening, and with every word they were trying to stay calm. **"She helped me to return to this world."**

"I don't care," said Inuyasha, holding Tessaiga over her, but not daring to use anything since he did not knew what would happen. "Let her go…"

" **Helpless, Hanyou? Akasha Bloodriver was helpless too."** Inuyasha moved his ears. Who the fuck was that Akasha? **"Her battle above the place where I was locked all this time awakened me. Above me where many things that the humans built on their life on this earth. And as she was dealing with Alucard, along with her two friends, I just… grabbed her soul, before she could go to the afterlife. Stupid woman. She was thinking about rest at last, but instead she won an eternal locking here with me. But she is free now. She will experience my freedom along with me, now that her daughter came again to free her once and for all!"**

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha was not the only one who screamed. Tsukune was out of control, and trying to reach her. Kurumu and Mizore were holding him, with the tears flowing like rivers of her eyes, just like the others.

"I will make you pay! How could you! Kurumu-chan! Mizore-chan! Let me go!"

"Tsukune, please… try to stay calm…"

"We must think clearly. Anything we do wrong and it could be bad for Moka."

" **Are you still holding your hopes to have her back?"** mocked the angel. **"She will never return, stupid kids!"**

She got up and with a great speed she attacked them all. Tsukune was hit and tried to hold the blood flowing from his neck. Kurumu and Mizore fell on his feet, barely conscious. Ruby and Yukari, still crying, were sent flying away, while Gin and Fanfan were laying on their own blood.

"What…?"

" **My powers and my control over this body are growing as the time goes by,"** explained the angel. **"You are next, my dear Hanyou."**

"Keep dreaming!"

Moka attacked him, but Inuyasha dodge her first two blows. Her hands and arms were sharp, and the next blows crashed against Tessaiga, but Inuyasha did not dared to attack with it, to not hurt Moka without further help. On the defensive, Inuyasha was being pushed back, while the thing possessing Moka's body was twisting her beautiful face with an insane laugh, despite having her hands and arms severely burned by the barrier of Tessaiga.

" **What happened, Hanyou? This is the obvious outcome if you put a full-fledged angel against a simple Hanyou! It was a mistake to have children with humans after all. Our children are weak, physically and mentally! Now die!"**

"Moka! You have to fight!" yelled Inuyasha, doing his best to dodge the attacks of that thing. Her speed was increasing with every second and he was being overpowered by her. "You are… a stupid and I hate you! But I really had fun with you! Fight! Don't disappoint your rival! You have to fight!"

" **Is useless, Hanyou,"** laughed the angel. **"This is your end."**

She moved her left arm, and Inuyasha blocked it. She moved her right arm and Inuyasha moved Tessaiga to block it. After that he felt a terrible pain in his chest, when her tail, one that he did not noticed until that moment, pierced his guts and went out by his back.

"Inu…yasha…"

Trying to restrain the flow of his blood by his wounded neck, Tsukune saw helpless how Inuyasha was bowing his head and lowering his arms, after Moka pierced through his chest. Kurumu and Mizore were seeing as well, incredulous by such desperate situation, and worried about Tsukune, Inuyasha and the rest of their friends. That nightmare should end, but they did not see how nor when.

" **When you reach Hell, tell them: Afra has returned to live and to walk on the human world. Tell them that I am free and they are lost and damned forever!"**

"I will… destroy you…"

" **How?! There is no weapon on this world which can defeat me, and I am becoming even more powerful! You can't kill a deity! What can you do with your chest pierced? In hell you will suffer even more…"**

"Hell? Yeah, this hurts like hell," admitted Inuyasha, and a smile creep on his face when he looked up to her again. "You know what? Few times in my life I've been this worried about a totally desperate situation. I've just remembered that I… Don't know how to lose what I care for!"

Inuyasha waved Tessaiga, and holding it with both hands, he cut Moka by her left shoulder through her torso and to her waist.

"Moka-san!"

Tsukune was seeing it all helpless, crying his soul out when the blue sparks were shining on her body where the sword cut her up. The rest of his friends were distressed too, witnessing how Moka was receiving a deadly blow which, due to the size of the sword, seemed to have cut her in two.

"Inuyasha, don't!"

Everything was lost. They don't even felt the cold of that submerged environment. Only the sadness and the despair was remarkable, like the smile on Inuyasha's face. He was not sorry about what he had done?

" **You… little… bastard…"**

"I must thank my stupid brother," Inuyasha smiled even more. The tail of Moka slipped out from his wound when Afra stepped back. "Thanks to him I have a weapon which is not from this world. Have you ever heard of… Tenseiga?"

"What…?"

Ruby raised her head, like the rest of her friends. Inuyasha just said Tenseiga? The sword which belonged to another legend, like Inuyasha himself. His half-brother Sesshomaru.

" **Why is Tenseiga in your hands? Wait…"** Afra was looking at Tessaiga, resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, and it was shining blue. **"Tenseiga is inside Tessaiga? Did you took the sword from the hands of your brother?"**

"He gave it to me by his own will," said Inuyasha, annoyed with the memory. "Another talk about angels and archangels. Stupid stuff and I don't care anymore. With this, I can kill you now?"

" **Wait… You have to consider it… Your girl is here, trapped inside me… You can't kill me without killing her in the process!"**

"You know what?" talked Inuyasha, grinning. "I've fought a guy like you once. He seemed to be immortal, because all of the attacks were useless against him. He tried to possess someone very precious to me, and I just remembered what the stupid of my brother and I did that time. I have to tell you… It will hurt you… like hell…"

" **You can't be serious!"**

"It's so sad to have returned to walk over this world… to be send to hell again!"

Inuyasha hold Tessaiga with his two hands, and it turned from the blue shining to a dragon scaled blade.

" _Ryuurin no Tessaiga_. Now get the hell… get her out of her!"

" **NOOO!"**

The power of Ryuurin no Tessaiga obliged Afra to get out of Moka's body. In the middle of screams of pain, he was being pulled out by the whirl of demonic energy around Inuyasha. His own demonic aura was being pulled out of the body he had been so happy to have now. In front of Inuyasha was the lazy body of Moka, standing with her face up while the red form of a horned red man with bat wings and a long tail was coming out from her mouth. The closest thing which Tsukune could recall that that thing was like was a demon, like those demons portrayed in old paintings.

" **You will not stop me! I will live on this earth again! And then I will make you all pay for this!"**

Afra tried to fly with his remaining control over Moka's body, and from the high of his position he managed to think that there was hope for him.

"No. You won't. This is the end for you."

The whirl behind Afra pulled him completely out from Moka's body, and Inuyasha caught her before she crashed on the cold floor. With her on his arms Inuyasha jumped to the shapeless form of smoke floating above them and which was screaming of fear. The red form of a demon which Afra had before abandon the body of Moka had just transformed into a grey smoke. The Tessaiga with the power of Tenseiga on it cut in the middle of the form, and its screams stopped. That thing disappeared and the only light after that was coming from Tessaiga's shine.

Inuyasha landed, and looked at Moka. She looked normal, and had her eyes closed. She was laying on his arms without moving, and Inuyasha feared the worst. He bent down to approach his face to her chest. The sound of her beating heart sounded on his dog ears, and he almost jumped of relief. Inuyasha went to the wall of ice of the dome and left Moka resting there.

"I was not expecting less of you."

He stood again, and after taking off his fire rat tunic, he covered the naked body of Moka with it.

"Just wait a bit more. Soon we will get out of here…"

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga again, and approached to Tsukune, who had his face hidden on the ground, maybe for the happiness to have Moka with them again.

"She is alright. Get up," said Inuyasha, helping him holding Tsukune's good arm.

"Thanks… Thank you… I will never been able to thank you for this…"

"Nah… That is obvious…"

"You are helpless…" said Kurumu, sitting. She and Mizore had been laying with Tsukune all that time, but somehow their strength returned for that moment. "How can you be so informal in a moment like this?"

"That's who I am," said Inuyasha offering her a hand and the other to Mizore, who took it with a sincere smile on her face.

"I knew you could win against that thing…" said Mizore, with her calm voice.

"Again with that?" asked Kurumu. "How could you know that?"

"I knew it…"

"You did well putting your hopes in the almighty Inuyasha," said Inuyasha, proudly.

"We know it now," said Tsukune, recovering his human form and helping them to stand. The he moved towards Ruby and Yukari, with Inuyasha walking next to him.

"You know, you could do that before, couldn't you?" asked Ruby, between the surprise and the rage, while Tsukune and Inuyasha helped her and Yukari to stand. "You should said that you have the sword of Sesshomaru with you."

"You know him?" asked Inuyasha, surprised to hear his brother's name on that time, and checking that Yukari was alright.

"He is another legend-desu," explained Yukari, pouting again when Inuyasha was checking on her welfare. "What? You don't like that-desuka?"

The face of Inuyasha was saying it all.

"What about you?" asked he, to Gin and Fanfan, who were still resting on the ground. "You can move, right?"

"Of course! Don't dare to waste your time to come and check that by yourself!" exclaimed Gin, while his wound was starting to heal.

"Oh yeah! Tsukune-san, I was expecting… more of you…" said Fanfan, pretending to be upset.

"Oh, boys," sighed Tsukune. After checking that everything was fine, he turned to see the sleeping Moka, laying in the wall of ice and covered by the red tunic of Inuyasha.

"Well, let's get out of here. The thing that was causing that phenomenon it's not here anymore," said Inuyasha, walking towards Moka and carrying her on his arms. "What?"

The faces of Kurumu and Mizore were of angry. Ruby was moving her head, and Yukari's eyes were being covered by Ruby's hand.

"Have you realized that she is naked?" asked Kurumu, with a vein popping on her temples.

"Yeah, but she can't walk now, right?"

"That is very convenient for you," said Mizore, venomously.

"If I were you, I would be worrying for those bastards," pointed Inuyasha, gesturing with his face to Gin, who was pretending that his injure was making him walk bowing, to see the part of Moka's body which the tunic of Inuyasha was not covering.

"There, there," said Tsukune, ignoring his bother with that situation. "Let's get out of here."

"What was I trying to do?" asked Inuyasha turning and walking to the mouth of that ice tunnel. He was a few steps away from it when several cracks were heard and water started to drop inside the dome.

"Oops. Our time is up," said Mizore, lazily.

"Stupid ice freak! We can't be caught by the water!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"Start to run, then" said Mizore, without expression on her face.

"Run, damn it," urged Inuyasha.

But before he walked inside the ice tunnel, Tessaiga was beating on its sheath again. Inuyasha stopped and moved Moka a bit to see his sword, beating again. The others passed next to him and walked inside the ice tunnel.

"Inuyasha, hurry!" exclaimed Kurumu, who stopped as well to see him.

Inuyasha turned and returned to the dome again. He gently left Moka on the cold floor, and after being sure that she was sure and near to him, he unsheathed Tessaiga again.

"What is it now, Tessaiga?"

"Inuyasha!"

Tsukune and the others returned as well, to see what was delaying Inuyasha.

"Oh… Want to have a cold swim with me?" asked Inuyasha, not bothering to bark at them to leave.

"Stop whatever you are doing and come here!" yelled Ruby, dodging a string of water. "This place is collapsing!"

"Yeah, but…"

Tessaiga was shining blue, and Inuyasha started to walk to let his sword guide him. Until his feet walked over cold metal fragments.

"This is…"

Inuyasha turned again to see Moka, laid unconscious on the floor. Then he looked at the fragments of her rosary. They were shining with a red light. And he decided what to do next.

Without thinking, he swung Tessaiga over the broken pieces, and they shined even more. The fragments rose from the ground to a high place and formed the cross again, but this time it had a red circle on the place where before was a little hole. The place trembled even more.

"Damn it, Inuyasha! Get here at once!" yelled Mizore, surprising everyone again.

What caught her and everyone's attention then was that, suddenly, dust started to converge around the rosary. At first it formed what seemed to be a leather necklace on the top of the cross. Inuyasha noticed that it was very much like the thing that Moka usually was wearing on her own neck.

Then the dust gathered even more and, to the awe and shock of Tsukune and his crew, it started to form a skull. What seemed to be a human skull was forming with the full rosary attached on its bony neck. The skull was formed by perfect white bones. Then the dust gathered around the bones and formed the flesh. The flesh was tightening over the bones and forming a body. A woman's body.

After the grotesque formation was complete, the skin covered that frightening view. Before the skin and the flesh of the head could cover the teeth of that thing, Inuyasha could saw two little fangs in there. Fangs that he could recognize after seeing the beautiful smile of the girl sleeping in that collapsing place.

The body was formed, and the hair grew from her head. Even with the poor light there, and the shine of Tessaiga, they could tell that the hair of that woman was pink. The tremble subsided, and in front of Inuyasha was floating a beautiful girl with pink hair. Then the only thing they could heard was the sound of the water falling and filling that place, and the girl started to fall.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and caught her, like he did with Moka before. Like Moka, that girl was naked, and like Moka she was sharing the same weight, the same height, the same color of skin. Inuyasha approached his head to her chest. Her heart was beating…

Cursing, Inuyasha ran towards the sleeping Moka and, after putting the pink haired girl on his left shoulder, he managed to put Moka on his right shoulder, to run towards Kurumu and the others. They seemed to be so shocked that they had their mouths opened and were not moving an inch.

"What are you waiting for, idiots! Run!"

He waited for them to move, and they turned to run by that slippery tunnel of ice.

The way back was hard since they were trying to not look back and confirm what their eyes saw. And to not slip and fall into the cold water again. After what seemed to be a long run towards the surface, they could heard the dome down in the water collapsed, and the water invaded and destroyed progressively, the tunnel of ice.

"Fast, damn it!"

At last, and before the water could reach them, they appeared on the hole dug by the humans above them. The ice tunnel was filled with the cold water and it sunk in the blackness.

"That was close," sighed Kurumu, letting her knees fall and resting her back on Mizore's. "That really was close."

"I should be used to it…" said Inuyasha, sitting with his legs closed and trying to have the two beautiful girls there, without let them touch the dirty floor.

"But… I have to say," said Gin, insecure to show his thoughts. "We have a serious issue in here."

"Say it again," conceded Ruby, and like everyone else, she was looking at Inuyasha and to what he had on his crossed legs.

"What?"

"Inuyasha, what did you do?" asked Tsukune, with his eyes hidden by his hair.

"What do you mean?" replied Inuyasha.

"How is possible… for you to have Moka, and Moka's mother on your arms now?" asked Mizore, still sitting with the distressed Kurumu.

"Moka's mother? Who is that?"

"The pink haired girl you have on your arms, genius," said Fanfan, seeing them.

"She is Akasha Bloodriver," clarified Tsukune. "The woman who gave everything she had to keep Moka-san safe."

Inuyasha looked down. The resemblance was amazing, like tow drops off water. Moka was covered with his red tunic and on her peaceful face was the same forms than the girl next to her. The other was naked, and as he realized that, he managed to get his bloody remaining yellow colored tunic covering his torso, to cover her as well. Akasha was her name…

"She is Moka's mother?"

"She is Moka's mother."

Was the answer he received.

"Did I screwed it?"

"It's not like that," said Tsukune, trying to restrain the urge of his emotions. "But it's hard to see her again, after she left this world to save us all."

"Remember what that bastard said down there?" asked Kurumu. "He said that he trapped Moka's mother with him, when she was trying to go to the afterlife."

"That was hard to hear,-desu," said Yukari. "To think that she could not make it to the afterlife was…"

"Yeah…"

On the faces of everyone, the terror of that thought was obvious.

"How can she been here again?" asked Tsukune, kneeling and approaching to them.

"I guess its Tessaiga's thing," said Inuyasha. Everyone looked at him again. "When we were getting out, Tessaiga was pounding again. I wanted to know what was happening and I followed the path Tessaiga showed me, until I found the broken pieces of that cross.

"So I just waved Tessaiga over them, like I did to kill that babbling bastard," Inuyasha looked at the two girls laid in front of him. "So this… girl with Moka's face is her mother…"

What he, and maybe all of them had witnessed was beyond comprehension. Inuyasha took Tessaiga and was holding it in front of him, and beyond it were Moka and her mother. What Tessaiga had done was unthinkable. The power of Tenseiga inside of Tessaiga showed them that even death could be fooled.

Trying to figure out what happened exactly, Inuyasha exposed his thoughts with his voice loud enough, to let them know what he was thinking that the truth was.

"Many days ago, when I decided to embark on this journey to find and destroy Naraku, it was said by the man who created Tessaiga that I should have it with the power of Tenseiga within it. I fought Sesshomaru, and I lost."

Inuyasha was sure that even when he knew them for a little while, to this point they deserved to know the possible reason why one of her acquaintances was on this world again. Somehow he felt responsible for that, even when the happiness was visible. He omitted the part which said about the golden haired girl with white wings, who apparently was there too when he was born.

"But he gave me his Tenseiga anyway."

"I've heard many things about that sword," explained Ruby. "Maybe I and everyone else here, except Tsukune-san, of course. It was said that Tenseiga's powers were not of his world. That it was able to heal hundreds of souls with just a swing. Seeing this, the rumors were true."

"I saw something like what happened tonight, sometimes," said Inuyasha, remembering his adventures of five hundred years ago. "Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to heal or revive those who died. And to kill those beings which we couldn't destroy with our usual ways. Tenseiga was always strange. What happened now…"

Again another memory came to his mind. Youhime, the wife of Nurarihyon, whom had just returned to that world after Naraku used her in a cruel way to trap Nurarihyon. She was alive again, and just after Inuyasha used Tessaiga on her, to free her soul from the grasp of Naraku. Was that another show of power by Tenseiga?

"Something similar happened with Nurarihyon's wife," said Inuyasha, to the surprise of everyone there. "She was dead indeed, but after I used Tessaiga over her body controlled by Naraku, she returned to life, with her body and soul released from the control of that bastard."

"Youhime revived with Tenseiga's powers?" asked Kurumu, getting up and helping Mizore to do so as well.

"I can guess that it was what happened."

"So, tonight…"

"Tenseiga restored the body of this girl, and that cross around her neck. It also released her soul from the grasp of that thing who was keeping it with it. I think that she is fine. Her heart is beating and she is recovering her warm."

"This is so… sudden… I don't think I can follow this events."

Tsukune's eyes were wild. He was having a really hard time trying to walk with all that situation. Never on his life had he seen something like that, and the person whom he had come to love more than nothing was in front of him again. Was that just an illusion or a prank?

Moka started to move. Her closed eyes were moving like if she was trying to get her sleep away. She sat suddenly, startling everyone there.

"You'll never touch what is mine again!" yelled she, not noticing yet where she was.

"It's good to see that you are okay" smiled Inuyasha.

"Ah?"

Moka opened her eyes and then she closed them again. Where was she?

"Stupid dog. I'll teach you to not do as you please…"

"Moka-san. You are okay now…"

Tsukune approached and embraced her with his good arm. He was relieved to see that nothing on her was wrong.

"Tsukune… Why would I not be okay? Just wait…. I'll show that cocky Hanyou his place." Moka was still on another place. Tsukune separated from her.

"Keh!"

"You'll see! Wait. You are injured!"

Moka got up and the red tunic of Inuyasha fell to the ground, in front of Inuyasha.

"You sure you don't want to put that thing up? Everyone can see you…" observed Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off her.

"You bastard!"

Moka kneeled again, covering her exposed parts. Inuyasha picked up his tunic and put it over her shoulders.

"There you have it. You can show me my place later. Let's go."

Inuyasha moved and carried the pink haired Moka. Moka heard his movements and the sound of clothes behind her. She turned her head a little to see what was doing that idiot while the spicy smell of blood was reaching her nose.

He was carrying on his arms a sleeping version of herself. A painfully exact version of herself and of her mother. But that was impossible. Moka had just awakened, naked, and above all, naked in front of that asshole… it was impossible for that stupid to have her mother on his arms.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Inuyasha, who had walked a few steps climbing out the wall of the hole.

The rest were seeing the kneeling Moka, who was seeing him instead.

"What?"

"Is this a dream?" asked Moka, hiding her eyes.

"I don't think so."

"Is that… some kind of prank?"

"Nope. They told me that she is your mother."

Moka breathed and started to cry.

"Hey! What? Why is she crying?"

Helpless, Inuyasha walked down again towards the crying Moka, who was being surrounded by her friends already.

"Calm down, Moka-san," said Tsukune, embracing her with his normal arm.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" asked Kurumu, even when she was wiping some tears. "She is fine!"

"It's okay, Moka" said Mizore. "Your mother is alive again."

"Please don't cry" begged Yukari, trying herself to not cry.

Inuyasha sighed while the sobs of Moka were still there. Until a few moments later she approached to him and her sleeping mother, with a weird expression on her face.

"This must be a dream… How is possible that you have my mother with you?"

"He revived her, Moka-san" said Tsukune, holding his injured arm.

"It can't be. In this world there is not that kind of power!"

"Inuyasha had the power of Tenseiga inside of Tessaiga" explained Mizore.

"The healing sword?" asked Moka, in the middle of her sobs. "How can you have that power?"

"Sesshomaru gave it to me, when I started my journey. All this time I had it with me, but this is the first time I am conscious of its powers."

Inuyasha was being sincere, and the apologizing look on his eyes was disarming Moka even more.

"How could you..?"

"I was not pretending to. Tessaiga acted on its own. I just followed… her lead, and now…"

He pressed his hands around the right thigh and the right arm of Moka's mother without thinking, and she moved her eyes a little.

"What…? Where…?"

She closed her eyes again and kept sleeping. Moka was really anxious.

"There you have it. If you want to kill me later I can take you on then. For now let's get the fuck out of here."

Moka grabbed his forearms, since he had not clothes on his upper body. His yellow tunic was covering the body of her mother. But Moka managed to make Inuyasha kneel in front of her, and after having him looking at her, serene, she embraced her mother still on his arms and cried even more.

Cursing his luck, Inuyasha put Moka's mother on Moka's lap and got up. He had never been good with sweet nothings, but now he had to deal with them.

"Let them be for a while, Inuyasha" asked Tsukune to him. "Moka-san is very happy."

"So… She will not try to kill me?"

"Maybe later" said Moka, smiling. Half crying and half smiling.

* * *

"Ishida-san. The dawn is breaking."

"It is?"

Ishida could not believe it. What could those boys be doing to not climb back yet? Around two hours ago he received the information that the presence, whatever it was, which was affecting his men and everyone there, just disappeared. Like vanishing suddenly, but not after getting stronger than ever. Happy for their success, and waiting impatiently for them, the time passed and they did not appeared in the surface yet.

"Are you sure they are still there?"

"They are there, Ishida-san," confirmed one of his subordinates. ""Their presences have not vanished."

"A new energy is with them now," added another Youkai, with cables and sensors connected on his head. "It's very remarkable."

"What? Just what we needed," ironized Ishida. "Another thing to add to our bag of the unknown."

"Sir, they are returning!" announced another one, seeing in the surveillance cameras. They are climbing the hole now!"

"Good!"

Impatient as never before, Ishida waited with his men. Until, from the darkness of the hole, the weird ears of that silver haired man appeared.

"Good! Are you all okay?"

Ishida tried to call his men to assist Inuyasha and his friends, but Inuyasha got them away just showing them his teeth. He was carrying an unconscious pink haired beauty, carefully covered with a yellow garment stained with blood. Behind him were walking that vampire girl, covered only with the red tunic of the silver haired man. On her both sides were coming the succubus and the snow girl and behind them were the two witches. The Tsukune boy was walking behind, with his bad looking arm grabbed by his sane. The wolf and the Chinese guy were closing the march behind them all.

"What happened?"

"I will tell you later" said Ruby, not stopping and walking like everyone else towards their bus. "We are returning home for now."

"But…"

"Later please."

"I have to know what happened. Otherwise Nakatani-san will…"

"Tell that idiot that you solved the problem" said Inuyasha, sharply. "What was molesting you and your people was destroyed."

"Really?"

Inuyasha did not bothered to answer and went inside the bus, after the driver opened the door, surprised to no end after seeing the pink haired Moka in the arms of Inuyasha.

"The greatest of the Three Dark Lords… alive again? How… How this happened?"

"Later…"

"He is right, Nurari-san" interceded Ruby again, while she was getting inside the bus under the gaze of all of the people there. "We must return to the academy."

"Okay…"

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore. Yukari, Tsukune, Fanfan and Gin got inside the bus and sat where they could to keep looking at the sleeping figure of Akasha Bloodriver, now sitting on a seat with her daughter. The bus started to move, and Inuyasha walked towards the driver, to sit as far as he could from the sleeping beauties.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter is understandable. And I hope my english improved. We will see...**

 **AFRA: means whitish red in arabic. It was thought as one of the many fallen angels, damn to be locked on certain places on earth after the Great Sundering. ancestors of the Youkais, just on this story so try to not make a big fuss about it...**


	10. My Train Of Thoughts

**Si quieren leer esta historia en español, pueden ir a mi perfil y encontrar el enlace a otro perfil en español. Allí espero actualizar ambas al mismo tiempo.**

 **I do not own any character and I make no money of this.**

* * *

There were few times when Ichigo remembered to be that confused. Once more he just had to walk behind to pick up the pieces of the mess which Inuyasha caused, but this time was not a little mess. It could not be considered as a big deal either, because since the moment that Ichigo saw the face of his recently acquaintance Akua and her reaction after seeing the other Moka, it was obvious that something good happened because of Inuyasha. But it was reckless and had been made without thinking as always, without foreseeing the outcomes and the consequences.

After they noticed that they had nothing else to do there in the forest, the four sisters gained energy and a happiness which was spreading to everyone there, except the bastard who had just disappeared for that moment. Ichigo followed Kokoa, who had took his hand in hers to guide him to the infirmary with the others. After saying to Kurumu and Mizore that Inuyasha just needed time, Ichigo and the others went there. Soon they were all gathered around one of the beds of that place, after seeing that Moka was fine and after do something with the arm of Tsukune, which was healing by itself somehow. Those kids were amazing.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" asked Mizore to Ichigo, looking by the window of the place to the forest outside.

"I'm telling you he will.

"Aiya. That Hanyou is very selfish" observed Akua, getting close to the window as well. "It would have been nice of him to come here and tell us what happened exactly."

"We've told you already" said Moka, looking at herself after taking the yellow clothes of Inuyasha which Akasha was not wearing now, since she was wearing an outfit of the infirmary to let her resting there. "What we've told you is what happened. Hold on a minute" added she. "I'll go to change my clothes."

"But that looks great on you!" protested Akua with a sad face. She was referring to the red tunic of Inuyasha which was the only thing that Moka was wearing.

"I have to give it back to Inuyasha."

After a loving stare to her mother, Moka went out of the infirmary to change her clothes.

"Did you know that Inuyasha's sword could do something like that?" asked Kokoa to Ichigo.

"No" answered he with sincerity, attracting the stares of everyone there. "When Inuyasha obtained the powers of Tenseiga it was just to grant us a way to travel in time, since Tessaiga could be already use to jumps in space."

Ichigo was still surprised to no end. If that woman, which now was wearing clothes of the hospital wing under her sheets, was dead once and now was alive again, they had something very dangerous on their hands. Ichigo remembered so well the shiver that ran through his spine that time when Sesshomaru warned him to not get close, when he was fighting with Inuyasha for the sword. Tenseiga could kill him, could kill Ichigo and the other Shinigamis as well with terrifying easiness. Ichigo could deduce that just with all of what he could witness and heard to that point.

"Ichigo…"

Kokoa was on his side and she was pulling a sleeve of his black tunic without no one else noticing it, since they all were distracted. For the stare of Kokoa on him, he could know that she was thinking of Necropolis, and how he could be related to the being which Moka and Inuyasha described. That night would not be an exception and they would go to visit that old light to have their answers. Ichigo just smiled and put a hand on Kokoa's head, who after looking at Akasha did not have the strength to blush. But that gestures between them did not escaped the attention of Kahlua, who was unusually anxious despite her childish behavior. Even with that Ichigo did not noticed it since he was still floating on his thoughts, and Kokoa was the only one who could bring him out of them.

Where could he find answers? The next and wiser man who knew everything about swords was five hundred years ago in time and there was not a way to contact with him. Unless he…

"Wait" said Ichigo to Kokoa and she looked at him puzzled. Ichigo got free gently and went out of there to the corridor of outside where there was no one and the calmness was relative that day. He grabbed the cell phone which he always forget he had with him and dialed to the only number registered on it.

"You like to make us wait, Kurosaki-san!" he could heard the voice of Urahara Kisuke talking to him from the other side of the phone.

"Urahara-san."

"To what I owe this pleasure, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo sighed. But he had to get to the point and soon to solve his doubts. Again he could feel gently pulls on the sleeve of his tunic. Kokoa had followed him there and was looking at him curious. Ichigo smiled at her and talked:

"Tessaiga brought two persons back to life again."

Without hedging it, as he always liked it all. Kokoa was still looking at him, searching for answers which she could get from him if she had the patience to wait. Now Ichigo was sure that there were two persons involved with the healing powers of Tenseiga. He was sure that the return of Youhime in the house of Nurarihyon was not a coincidence and it was linked to the similar return of Akasha Bloodriver.

"Really? Did you heard that, Totosai-sama?"

Kisuke asked that to someone there with him on the other side and Ichigo felt relieved, since he had not been so sure if Urahara was still in the Sengoku era, five hundred years ago.

"If I heard what?"

But some desperation was a plus to the relief. Totosai was an airhead as always.

"Since we started our journey, Tessaiga had restored the life of two persons which were dead" explained Ichigo, almost feeling the urge to explain it like if he was doing it to elementary kids.

"Aaaahhh… Why that voice had Tessaiga with it?"

"How can you work with, Urahara-san?"

"Well… he can be a priceless help… most of the times…"

Urahara seemed to not understand it yet as well, despite have been working together for weeks now.

"Totosai-san" pronounced Ichigo, talking straight to the old sword smith and surprising Kokoa when he mentioned him. "Remember it. I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah! How are you, Ichigo?"

"I will be better if you talk to me about Tessaiga. It revived two persons since we started our journey."

There was a silence which lasted a long while, when any of them four said nothing.

"That makes sense, son" said Totosai at last.

"It does?" asked Ichigo, relieved again even with the suspense.

"What were you waiting for? I'm sure Tenseiga had been reacting to certain things there, making Tessaiga to not behave as always, like Inuyasha is used, am I right?" inquired Totosai, and Ichigo pictured him scratching one of his ears or doing something careless. "It's just a consequence to have taken that sword with you, kids. And Sesshomaru told us about it." Remembered Totosai.

"He did?" Ichigo was surprised again. He could remember the cold manners of Sesshomaru and the weird it was of him to have done that.

"When he came to visit Rin" clarified Urahara, sounding away and busy.

"After you take Tenseiga re forged inside Tessaiga, you take with you a weapon capable to let you go where you should, able to cut and destroy beings beyond your comprehension. And as a plus, it's now capable to bring back to life to those who had passed away."

"And couldn't you warn us about that?"

"I guess Inuyasha is confused and away of everything else, right?" guessed Totosai perfectly, but Ichigo was not giving him that pleasure. "If you see that stupid, tell him that he will not gain a thing getting that numb. He just have to let things go as they are, because if Tessaiga took you two where you are and done things like it did, that has a reason. Where are you by the way?"

"I would like to know that too" Ichigo could hear that Urahara said.

"We are in the Youkai Gakuen" answered Ichigo, and he could hear how Urahara was whistling and Totosai said nothing. "It's located on a different realm."

"What is Gakuen?" asked Totosai.

"I will explain it to you later, Totosai-sama" said Urahara. "Wow. How is the place like, Kurosaki-san?"

"Gloomy."

"Ah! That's the voice of Kurosaki-kun!"

The world of Ichigo, there in that place where the only colored thing was the red hair of Kokoa, filled with light suddenly. As if a bright sun of the time when there was not contamination in the air were shining on him, bathing him with its light.

"Inoue…"

"How are you, Kurosaki-kun?"

The happy, very happy, voice of Orihime was greeting him from the other side, and Ichigo knew then how happy he was to hear her again. An also to hear her with the energy of ever, although not having her with him. It was obvious that she was crying but restraining her voice somehow.

"Better now" said Ichigo without lying, and without notice that Kokoa was raising an eyebrow when she not understood what was Ichigo talking about.

"Have you two made many friends? I believe you did, because even when you two don't look so friendly you are two teddy bears. Have you met many Youkais, Kurosaki-kun?" the enthusiastic mode of Orihime was turned on, and even with his numbness when hearing her, Ichigo noted that she was still in the Sengoku era.

"Kind of" replied Ichigo, looking at Kokoa and her confused face. "But tell me Inoue, Kagome and you are still in the Sengoku era?"

"Kagome?" questioned Kokoa, and Ichigo just smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Orihime from the other side. "We have been helping Urahara-san with a… What? Oh, yeah! With a thing…"

"What thing?" asked Ichigo, knowing already that someone made Orihime to stop talking when she let something slip and was about to tell Ichigo. What could be they doing?

"Nothing! You better tell me what are you doing in… the Youkai Gakuen? Is some kind of Academy, isn't it? Are there Youkai children? I want to see them! I hope to do it once…

"I will make sure you will…" assured Ichigo, resigned to not asking her anymore to not put her in trouble.

"Kagome-chan is busy now" explained Orihime, more seriously. "But she thinks of you two all the time. How is Inuyasha doing?"

"He is… as always…"

"That's good to hear."

"Very well, Inoue-san! If you please…"

"Take care, you two! I wish to see you soon, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Wai… Inoue?"

"Inoue-san is still so beautiful, Kurosaki-san" said Urahara unnecessarily, since he had now the phone. "She is so happy to hear you again."

"And so I am" said Ichigo sincerely, getting away in the corridor to let Ruby pass next to him. He did not noticed the look of doubt which she shared with Kokoa. "Tell Kagome that Inuyasha is okay and… That he thinks of her all the time as well."

"We will let her know."

"And whatever you are doing there, don't put them in danger."

"They were and will be okay, Kurosaki-san. Don't worry."

"Okay.

Ichigo hanged and looked with a grin to Kokoa, who was still confused.

* * *

Akua was sitting in the bed next to Akasha's without closing her eyes to not miss a thing there. What started like a simple visit to the academy for a meeting had ended in a totally unexpected situation. But she could not complain about it because she was jumping of happiness inside.

She almost could not feel what was happening around her. Kahlua was not saying a thing either, but she was looking to the door from time to time, maybe still waiting for Kokoa and the Shinigami. Akua could feel that tender worry about a little sister, but hers was a bit minor since her mind was filled with the return of Akasha and the welfare of Moka. It was unfair and she knew it but, how could she deny her feelings?

And the Hanyou boy was not appearing again and he did not showed his dog ears on the hospital wing. That Succubus girl and the Girl of Snow were standing together by the window of the room, watching at the forest and whispering between them. That Hanyou kid really did it, breaking what seemed to be incorruptible. By the corner of her eye, Akua watched Tsukune, while he was squeezing his arm which looked better now.

Akua could go for answers if she were not wishing to be there when her adored Akasha awoke. Akua was willing to have answers by force if necessary, because, even being a legend of the Youkai world, that boy did not looked as dangerous beyond his old attire. But still, that old red tunic suited Moka very well, that was a fact.

"I believe it is okay now" said Tsukune, letting go his arm and getting himself up. "it's better now. I will go to help Ruby-san, she has not sleep yet."

"Neither you did, Tsukune-san desu" reminded him Yukari, sitting close of Fanfan and Gin, who were sleeping on their chairs.

"However" said Tsukune, "I have to help her. Now the school is on my care. I can't keep neglecting it."

Tsukune looked at Akasha apologetically, like asking for forgiveness for letting her there and not check on her progress. But he was decided when he walked straight to the door and got away by the corridor.

"How were things here?" asked Kahlua, playing with her earrings distractedly and still looking at the door.

"The usual" answered Kurumu, getting tired of watching by the window and sitting in the chair of Tsukune. "Tsukune has been going to his classes and on his times he is going with your father."

"And all of you?"

"We don't. Why would we go there?"

"Not that" interceded Akua impatient, still looking at Akasha. "How are you taking all of this? Especially since those two got here."

"It's a madness here."

"Is that so?"

"it was fun" clarified Kurumu sincerely, looking to the window where Mizore was still standing by, pretending to have binoculars on her hands. "One had been helping Kokoa to get better skills and for all we know she had made many progresses without losing her beautiful figure."

Ignoring the last Akua and Kahlua looked at each other. But they knew that the Shinigami meant no bad for their little sister.

"And the other…"

Kurumu was lost in her thoughts for a while with her mouth slightly open. Kahlua got up trying to help her, and approached to Kurumu to close her mouth and get her out of her thoughts.

"And the other?" asked Kahlua gently.

"What? Oh… The other is a selfish idiot, cheeky, aggressive, he lacks of common sense…"

"Aiya. Then why did you took that disaster man with you, then?" asked Akua.

"That's… I don't know why you are complaining. Something good came from all of that, didn't it?"

Kurumu was out of words and was trying to rely on the outcomes, since in that moment she had not the strength to explain things that neither she could understand. She was envious of Mizore in that moment, because Mizore seemed to be in her own world and no one could get her out of it.

"And you…" anyway Mizore got in the conversation, but without moving from the window. "How did you get here?"

"On a car, dear" said Kahlua smiling like a kid again, but she pouted after noticing that no one was laughing. "Bad joke. We were with our father some days ago, and when Tsukune tells him all of what happens here, we could learn what was happening and we wanted to come."

"With all of your army?" inquired Mizore, remembering the six trucks full of suited Youkais, those whom Inuyasha was so distrustful about.

"As heads of our family, we are… obliged to have them with us in case things go out of control."

"That will not happen" said Kurumu sure of it, gaining more strength.

"Really? I remember that that Hanyou, who is a _selfish idiot, cheeky, aggressive, and lacks of common sense,_ got rid of our men without effort" said Akua sarcastically.

"Maybe because you brought them in first place?"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't."

"Of course you shouldn't."

They were silent for a while.

"You were on Nurarihyon's house, didn't you-desuka?" asked Yukari, talking to Akua and Kahlua. Yukari was talking at last since she respected the older sisters of her beloved Moka.

"Yeah."

"After what happened in the city" explained Kahlua "we went to the Ukiyoe district, and the house of Nurarihyon was close.

"When we went there to salute them they told us about their two visitors" said Akua.

"And they told you about them just like that? Don't they have some reservations about to whom they share their things?" wondered Kurumu, crossing her legs.

"Since they know our father, they know we are somehow on the same side. Aiya" Akua was a bit startled when Akasha sighed, smiled and kept sleeping. How much sleep she wanted?

"That's how we learned that those who made all that fuss in Tokyo were the same guys here in the academy, with Kokoa and you all" said Kahlua with a hand on her chest, since she was scared too after hearing the sigh of Akasha. Like everyone there.

"It seems like they did what they want with Nurarihyon" said Akua thoughtfully. "For us it was like a prank when Nurarihyon introduced Youhime to us."

"Then it's true?" wanted to know Kurumu. "The wife of Nurarihyon is alive again?"

"And she is as beautiful as the legends said" recognized Kahlua.

"She is not as beautiful as my Moka."

"Whatever you say."

The five girls looked at Akasha and went silent again.

* * *

"From where I should start? You know Totosai? Is _that_ Totosai? How could you contact with him, if he is way dead? Who was on the other side of the phone? How didn't you thought about it before? Who is Inoue? Who is that Kagome?"

"And from where should I start answering you?"

"You tell me. You are the culprit."

"Very funny."

Ichigo and Kokoa went out of the corridor after Tsukune got out from the infirmary to help Ruby. They followed him to the fields of the school and from there they went to their exit to the forest, close to where Inuyasha was still locked on his thoughts, and they did not bothered him. Ichigo and Kokoa wanted to see Necropolis but they would not until night or at least until know something of Akasha.

"Yeah, I know Totosai. I guess he is the Totosai of whom you have heard, the sword smith and all of that. I contacted him by this phone" Ichigo showed Kokoa his cell phone which Urahara gave him in the very start of his journey, even before meeting Inuyasha. "On the other side was the man who gave it to me, and he was who made this cell phone capable to communicate us between eras and distances. It's not like I didn't think of that earlier, I just didn't wanted to rely on them so fast. Inoue is…"

There Ichigo hesitated. Some kind of feeling or a sixth sense was telling him to not tell Kokoa who Orihime was. Kokoa would kill him. It was a stupid thought, but it was mixed with the embarrassment he was feeling to reveal that Orihime was more than a friend for him.

"Inoue is?" insisted Kokoa, raising an eyebrow again.

"Inoue is a friend and she is accompanying another friend which Inuyasha and I left five hundred years ago" explained Ichigo, hoping to sound as natural as possible. "Both are helping the man who gave me this cell phone."

"All of the mare your Shinigami friends?" to the relief of Ichigo, the eyebrow of Kokoa looked normal now.

"Kind of."

"And what they told you?"

"Something about Tessaiga's behavior" said Ichigo more seriously. "Totosai was who forged it…"

"I know that."

"And he told me that the behavior of Tessaiga with Tenseiga inside is so normal, and we have to rely on it to take us to where we have to go."

"So… it was a Tessaiga's thing that it revived…?

"It looks like that."

They both stayed silent for a while. The wind was shaking gently the hair of Ichigo and was waving the hair of Kokoa.

"And he told me to tell that asshole to not get numbed with his doubts" remembered Ichigo, looking to the trees where Inuyasha should be, covered by dead trees.

"He is that depressed?" asked Kokoa, holding the sleeve of Ichigo again to look to that place with him.

"Depressed? I don't think that bastard ever depresses" recognized Ichigo. "But he is confused. Women are his weak point and to revive one…"

"He is a womanizer?"

"No" laughed Ichigo. "He just protect them, care for them and they are precious to him. Even when he can be a bastard most of the times."

"And you? Women are not your weak spot?"

Kokoa was tenting him, but Ichigo was not letting her.

"I try to not be that obvious."

"Boo for you."

Soon would be the time for lunch. It was better to get on that, gain some energy and see how things would go in the afternoon.

* * *

After returning to her room for her white one pieced dress which she always liked to wear, Moka thought to go there from the infirmary passing very close of the forest. But nothing, not a move nor a sign of recognize her by that mad dog came to her, and Moka felt angry even with the happiness on her chest, which she has not felt since a very long time.

After getting to her room in the girl's rooms, Moka had the time to think of everything fast when she went to clean herself, since she still had dirt on her legs and her body. And to see if she could wash the tunic of Inuyasha. Surprisingly that red thing was fixing itself of the terrible cuts it had, and which were showing the blood he dropped trying to save her. Moka found herself taking a quick hot shower with the hose and was submerging the tow clothes of Inuyasha in her tub to clean them from the blood staining them.

But despite her efforts to ignore the smell, strange and different from the blood of Tsukune which she was very used, it was still so hard for her. It was a very different blood. By the smell she could tell it has not a bit of sweet on it, but it has something bitter and even sour. But still it seemed tasty and poisoning somehow.

What was she thinking? Moka slapped her cheeks slightly just to recover from that numbness, but that smell was getting her stunned as the seconds passed by. She should wash those clothes quick, otherwise…

' _Moka! You have to fight!'_

Stupid Hanyou. Soon she would teach him a thing or two about fights…

' _You are and idiot and I hate you!'_

Really? So what? The world was still there even if he wasn't. That was not a problem for her at all…

' _But I really have fun being with you! Fight!'_

Fun? Was Moka some kind of clown for him? She did not wanted to be funny! She was eager to show that bastard his place…

' _Don't disappoint your rival!'_

Rival? Yeah. That was not a bad way to see it. Her relation with that idiot was far from friendship or the way she get along with Tsukune. Now she and Tsukune were more than friends, right? It was a big difference and the more far that Hanyou could look up was to have a rivalry with her…

' _You have to fight!'_

Against what? If she was willing to fight, then it should be against the pain which she was feeling on her whole body, when she was not thinking of what that dramatic fool was yelling to her from somewhere…

Moka got her face out of the water stained in blood and with the robes half washed. What was all of that? She was startled when she discovered herself inside the tub with the clothes and when she felt the water with blood and bath salts on her mouth, so she got up quickly to spit them out. What was wrong with her? When she looked up to her reflection in a mirror, it was returning her own stare of oddness and some of despair. But why she should be despaired? Could that feeling be there to have spit out the blood which was menacing to hypnotize her?

Dignity came with a strong slap she gave to herself. She could not let things go like that. Vampires were proud and honorable beings, and not the thirsty girl which was looking at her by the mirror with a red cheek. But her tongue was dry. So she drank as much water as she could.

It was hard for her to wash those clothes, after getting herself cleaned out of the tub and with the hose and cold water. She was repeating to herself over and over again that that should not be her behavior, of how much was her own embarrassment, and about what her mother would think of what she had done. And the fact that she had to hurry up to go and see her mother, a moment that Moka was looking forward. Also, she was thinking that, if she wanted blood that bad she should ignore again that vow she made with the girls to have Tsukune's blood once a week, and doing it then, when she felt that urge. Or maybe she could catch that Hanyou and oblige him to show his neck to her, and feel his blood free of water and salts, because it should be very delicious… How could she ignore that and the electricity bolts she was feeling between her legs, which did not helped her to think and which were making her fingers aching to intervene there?

* * *

"They are late!"

Kurumu was impatient and she was not the only one for sure. But for the others it was easier to deal with the impatience and the waiting. The lunchtime was long gone and it was late afternoon already. None of them five had moved from there, just only Gin and Fanfan who had go to the dining hall to have something to bite. Ichigo and Kokoa were not there yet, neither Moka to the surprise and some indignation of those there; Tsukune and Ruby, and Inuyasha obviously, but they were not waiting for him until he got over of whatever crisis he was dealing with.

"Yeah" but that time Akua was agreeing with Kurumu. "Maybe we should search for answers by force now."

"Easy, Akua-neesan" said Kahlua, restraining a yawn. "They will be back, maybe."

"But I can't live without having Moka close to me and hugging her!"

"Okay…"

"Without what?"

Ichigo and Kokoa returned and Ichigo could not resist but ask of what he just heard that Akua said.

"Hug her!" replied Akua as a matter of fact.

"As a sister?" Ichigo was interested, bringing two close chairs and giving one to Kokoa. They both sat on them.

"And as whatever she wants! I'm not picky…"

"And that… is normal between sisters?"

"The love between sisters is the holiest thing on this world!" prayed Akua, making exaggerated gestures with her arms and with the still sleeping Akasha there. The others were looking that, not deciding if intervene or not.

"On which planet?"

"In the planet where I live."

"Ah, Akua-san" sighed Tsukune getting inside the room with Ruby behind him and both with other clothes. "Is there any progress?"

"She is just sleeping" replied Kurumu, a bit downcast like the others to not have witnessed the end of the verbal fight of Akua and Ichigo. "She is sleeping like if she hadn't slept in centuries."

"Maybe that's because she was captive by Afra-desu" theorized Yukari. "Like if somehow she stayed conscious all that time or something like that…"

"But she smiles from time to time" said Akua dreamily, remembering the quiet and smiling face of Akasha. "She also hums, smiles and sighs…"

"She must be having a dream."

"Hopefully she will tell us about it."

None of them wanted to think of the possibility that Akasha could not awoke ever again. Since the healing powers of Tenseiga were not as infallible or at least they were not so sure about them, no matter how amazing it was. It was a terrible thought.

All of them moved to pass the time, and soon Gin and Fanfan where there again too. From time to time the minions of Akua and Kahlua knocked respectfully on that door and they went out to hear informs which no one inside could understand, and they always returned with a hard reading face. Moka appeared there after a while and she looked like if she had not rested a bit despite the time she was out. She was bringing with her the robes of Inuyasha, now clean of the blood and she was looking angry for some reason.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurumu, while Akua was sending kisses to Moka from her seat.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Just…" Moka looked at the window and furrowed her brows. "Nothing…"

Kurumu di not insisted.

The rest of that afternoon they spent it there, taking care and watching over the sleeping Akasha, but she just moved on her bed, smiled and sighed like she had done from the very moment she entered into that bed, and startling those there watching over her. That atmosphere was spread even to Ichigo who found himself with his heart racing after the last times when Akasha smiled.

"Somebody stop her" sighed Kurumu. "My heart can't take it anymore."

"Neither mine" coincided Akua.

"Well, I guess mine is still different."

While Kurumu was talking with Akua, Moka, who had not said a thing since she sat on a chair with Tsukune and Ruby, looked like if she had decided on something at last and got up, still with the clothes of Inuyasha on her hands and went to the door.

"Moka-san, where are you going?" asked Tsukune, getting up as well.

"I'm going to find that idiot and give his clothes back to him" answered Moka naturally. "And bring him here with me while I am on it. He must be here when my mother wakes up."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

Moka went out and closed the door, leaving them all behind and promising to her mother to return quickly this time. She was just going to bring the man that she and her mother owe so much. Among her drunkenness of blood and water that was what she could thought.

And just to screw the night of that bastard who was making her fell so insecure. Maybe that reason was making her smile when she reached the forest and leaned on the tree where he was resting.

* * *

"And she left again…"

Mizore talked again, moving her chair from the window where she was all that day, after hearing that Moka was going out. Mizore took her chair with the others, as they could gather around the bed of the pink haired girl.

"Girl, welcome to earth."

"I thought Kurosaki established that your planet is different" said Mizore, getting comfortable on her chair.

"But we are on earth now, aren't we?" Akua followed the game.

"I though so."

"Maybe we should go to eat something, Mizore, Yukari" offered Kurumu, since she, Mizore, Yukari, Akua and Kahlua had been there all day. Somebody had to do it for the two who were not there.

"Okay" accepted Mizore. Luckily they would return in time when Moka managed to convince that idiot to return with her.

But a very sweet voice stopped them they were on the door and grabbing the handle.

"My. Is this a meeting or something?"

Everyone turned their heads back, since they all were seeing how Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were going for something to eat. The sight of beautiful green eyes on the body of the girl which got away a while ago. Her pink hair was falling nicely over her shoulders and a smile was there on her face when she recognized her three stepdaughters there, surrounded by those she knew were friends of her daughter.

"Kok…"

But before Akasha could recognize any of them with her sing-song voice, Akua had threw herself to Akasha and was hugging her strongly.

"Akua…"

"I wanted… I always wanted…"

"Really? That's so cute, Akua… but… I can't breathe…"

Akua separated a little, wiping some tear and the others were looking at it smiling, and on the case of Kokoa and Kahlua, there were tears as well. It was so much happiness to be contained and it would be more when the fourth missing sister return.

Kokoa and Kahlua approached to hug Akasha as well, happy to see that she would not be sleeping forever. The four melted on a very happy hug which made the rest to see like if there were the four sisters instead of the mother and the three daughters. And that was the precise moment when Moka decided to go and find Inuyasha…

"Tsukune."

After show her face among her daughters as she could, Akasha was looking at Tsukune with her green eyes and he was disarmed with that stare which made him fell in love form the very start. The face of Ura Moka. The sweet Moka.

"Mok… Akasha-san."

Nobody stopped noticing that Tsukune almost called her 'Moka-san'.

Surprised to not feel any kind of jealous with that situation, Kurumu cleared her throat and announced:

"I'll go to call Moka…"

"Moka? Why she is not here?" asked Akasha looking around and nodding to the bow of Kurumu.

"We will explain it to you later" said Tsukune, wiping some tears as well.

"I'll be back."

Happy with her own strength, Kurumu got out flying by the window heading towards the place on the forest which she and Mizore watched all that day, to where it would be that idiot who caused all of that problems and who was about to take responsibility, and to where should be the arrogant girl who looked so conflicted that day.

"Moka! Moka!" Kurumu called her loudly, trying to reach them with her sight.

She found them, and they were separating like if… nah. That was impossible, since due to their circumstances and characters it was unthinkable. But her black wings almost failed by her shock, anyway.

"Moka! I knew you two would be here" sighed Kurumu after landing with them. They looked relieved. Why? "Aren't you still giving his clothes back? Do it now, we have to go back!"

"Why? What happened?" asked Moka, worried and giving back the tunic of the Rats of Fire to Inuyasha and his yellow rob. Kurumu looked at her seriously:

"Your mother woke up."

* * *

 **This is what happens when I don't use the google translate to publish. I think this is better than the last one. What do you think?**


	11. Before the Demon Wakes Up

**Si quieren leer esta historia en español, pueden ir a mi perfil y encontrar el enlace a otro perfil en español. Allí espero actualizar ambas al mismo tiempo.**

 **I do not own any character and I make no money of this.**

* * *

There were few times when Ichigo remembered to be that confused. Once more he just had to walk behind to pick up the pieces of the mess which Inuyasha caused, but this time was not a little mess. It could not be considered as a big deal either, because since the moment that Ichigo saw the face of his recently acquaintance Akua and her reaction after seeing the other Moka, it was obvious that something good happened because of Inuyasha. But it was reckless and had been made without thinking as always, without foreseeing the outcomes and the consequences.

After they noticed that they had nothing else to do there in the forest, the four sisters gained energy and a happiness which was spreading to everyone there, except the bastard who had just disappeared for that moment. Ichigo followed Kokoa, who had took his hand in hers to guide him to the infirmary with the others. After saying to Kurumu and Mizore that Inuyasha just needed time, Ichigo and the others went there. Soon they were all gathered around one of the beds of that place, after seeing that Moka was fine and after do something with the arm of Tsukune, which was healing by itself somehow. Those kids were amazing.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" asked Mizore to Ichigo, looking by the window of the place to the forest outside.

"I'm telling you he will.

"Aiya. That Hanyou is very selfish" observed Akua, getting close to the window as well. "It would have been nice of him to come here and tell us what happened exactly."

"We've told you already" said Moka, looking at herself after taking the yellow clothes of Inuyasha which Akasha was not wearing now, since she was wearing an outfit of the infirmary to let her resting there. "What we've told you is what happened. Hold on a minute" added she. "I'll go to change my clothes."

"But that looks great on you!" protested Akua with a sad face. She was referring to the red tunic of Inuyasha which was the only thing that Moka was wearing.

"I have to give it back to Inuyasha."

After a loving stare to her mother, Moka went out of the infirmary to change her clothes.

"Did you know that Inuyasha's sword could do something like that?" asked Kokoa to Ichigo.

"No" answered he with sincerity, attracting the stares of everyone there. "When Inuyasha obtained the powers of Tenseiga it was just to grant us a way to travel in time, since Tessaiga could be already use to jumps in space."

Ichigo was still surprised to no end. If that woman, which now was wearing clothes of the hospital wing under her sheets, was dead once and now was alive again, they had something very dangerous on their hands. Ichigo remembered so well the shiver that ran through his spine that time when Sesshomaru warned him to not get close, when he was fighting with Inuyasha for the sword. Tenseiga could kill him, could kill Ichigo and the other Shinigamis as well with terrifying easiness. Ichigo could deduce that just with all of what he could witness and heard to that point.

"Ichigo…"

Kokoa was on his side and she was pulling a sleeve of his black tunic without no one else noticing it, since they all were distracted. For the stare of Kokoa on him, he could know that she was thinking of Necropolis, and how he could be related to the being which Moka and Inuyasha described. That night would not be an exception and they would go to visit that old light to have their answers. Ichigo just smiled and put a hand on Kokoa's head, who after looking at Akasha did not have the strength to blush. But that gestures between them did not escaped the attention of Kahlua, who was unusually anxious despite her childish behavior. Even with that Ichigo did not noticed it since he was still floating on his thoughts, and Kokoa was the only one who could bring him out of them.

Where could he find answers? The next and wiser man who knew everything about swords was five hundred years ago in time and there was not a way to contact with him. Unless he…

"Wait" said Ichigo to Kokoa and she looked at him puzzled. Ichigo got free gently and went out of there to the corridor of outside where there was no one and the calmness was relative that day. He grabbed the cell phone which he always forget he had with him and dialed to the only number registered on it.

"You like to make us wait, Kurosaki-san!" he could heard the voice of Urahara Kisuke talking to him from the other side of the phone.

"Urahara-san."

"To what I owe this pleasure, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo sighed. But he had to get to the point and soon to solve his doubts. Again he could feel gently pulls on the sleeve of his tunic. Kokoa had followed him there and was looking at him curious. Ichigo smiled at her and talked:

"Tessaiga brought two persons back to life again."

Without hedging it, as he always liked it all. Kokoa was still looking at him, searching for answers which she could get from him if she had the patience to wait. Now Ichigo was sure that there were two persons involved with the healing powers of Tenseiga. He was sure that the return of Youhime in the house of Nurarihyon was not a coincidence and it was linked to the similar return of Akasha Bloodriver.

"Really? Did you heard that, Totosai-sama?"

Kisuke asked that to someone there with him on the other side and Ichigo felt relieved, since he had not been so sure if Urahara was still in the Sengoku era, five hundred years ago.

"If I heard what?"

But some desperation was a plus to the relief. Totosai was an airhead as always.

"Since we started our journey, Tessaiga had restored the life of two persons which were dead" explained Ichigo, almost feeling the urge to explain it like if he was doing it to elementary kids.

"Aaaahhh… Why that voice had Tessaiga with it?"

"How can you work with, Urahara-san?"

"Well… he can be a priceless help… most of the times…"

Urahara seemed to not understand it yet as well, despite have been working together for weeks now.

"Totosai-san" pronounced Ichigo, talking straight to the old sword smith and surprising Kokoa when he mentioned him. "Remember it. I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah! How are you, Ichigo?"

"I will be better if you talk to me about Tessaiga. It revived two persons since we started our journey."

There was a silence which lasted a long while, when any of them four said nothing.

"That makes sense, son" said Totosai at last.

"It does?" asked Ichigo, relieved again even with the suspense.

"What were you waiting for? I'm sure Tenseiga had been reacting to certain things there, making Tessaiga to not behave as always, like Inuyasha is used, am I right?" inquired Totosai, and Ichigo pictured him scratching one of his ears or doing something careless. "It's just a consequence to have taken that sword with you, kids. And Sesshomaru told us about it." Remembered Totosai.

"He did?" Ichigo was surprised again. He could remember the cold manners of Sesshomaru and the weird it was of him to have done that.

"When he came to visit Rin" clarified Urahara, sounding away and busy.

"After you take Tenseiga re forged inside Tessaiga, you take with you a weapon capable to let you go where you should, able to cut and destroy beings beyond your comprehension. And as a plus, it's now capable to bring back to life to those who had passed away."

"And couldn't you warn us about that?"

"I guess Inuyasha is confused and away of everything else, right?" guessed Totosai perfectly, but Ichigo was not giving him that pleasure. "If you see that stupid, tell him that he will not gain a thing getting that numb. He just have to let things go as they are, because if Tessaiga took you two where you are and done things like it did, that has a reason. Where are you by the way?"

"I would like to know that too" Ichigo could hear that Urahara said.

"We are in the Youkai Gakuen" answered Ichigo, and he could hear how Urahara was whistling and Totosai said nothing. "It's located on a different realm."

"What is Gakuen?" asked Totosai.

"I will explain it to you later, Totosai-sama" said Urahara. "Wow. How is the place like, Kurosaki-san?"

"Gloomy."

"Ah! That's the voice of Kurosaki-kun!"

The world of Ichigo, there in that place where the only colored thing was the red hair of Kokoa, filled with light suddenly. As if a bright sun of the time when there was not contamination in the air were shining on him, bathing him with its light.

"Inoue…"

"How are you, Kurosaki-kun?"

The happy, very happy, voice of Orihime was greeting him from the other side, and Ichigo knew then how happy he was to hear her again. An also to hear her with the energy of ever, although not having her with him. It was obvious that she was crying but restraining her voice somehow.

"Better now" said Ichigo without lying, and without notice that Kokoa was raising an eyebrow when she not understood what was Ichigo talking about.

"Have you two made many friends? I believe you did, because even when you two don't look so friendly you are two teddy bears. Have you met many Youkais, Kurosaki-kun?" the enthusiastic mode of Orihime was turned on, and even with his numbness when hearing her, Ichigo noted that she was still in the Sengoku era.

"Kind of" replied Ichigo, looking at Kokoa and her confused face. "But tell me Inoue, Kagome and you are still in the Sengoku era?"

"Kagome?" questioned Kokoa, and Ichigo just smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Orihime from the other side. "We have been helping Urahara-san with a… What? Oh, yeah! With a thing…"

"What thing?" asked Ichigo, knowing already that someone made Orihime to stop talking when she let something slip and was about to tell Ichigo. What could be they doing?

"Nothing! You better tell me what are you doing in… the Youkai Gakuen? Is some kind of Academy, isn't it? Are there Youkai children? I want to see them! I hope to do it once…

"I will make sure you will…" assured Ichigo, resigned to not asking her anymore to not put her in trouble.

"Kagome-chan is busy now" explained Orihime, more seriously. "But she thinks of you two all the time. How is Inuyasha doing?"

"He is… as always…"

"That's good to hear."

"Very well, Inoue-san! If you please…"

"Take care, you two! I wish to see you soon, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Wai… Inoue?"

"Inoue-san is still so beautiful, Kurosaki-san" said Urahara unnecessarily, since he had now the phone. "She is so happy to hear you again."

"And so I am" said Ichigo sincerely, getting away in the corridor to let Ruby pass next to him. He did not noticed the look of doubt which she shared with Kokoa. "Tell Kagome that Inuyasha is okay and… That he thinks of her all the time as well."

"We will let her know."

"And whatever you are doing there, don't put them in danger."

"They were and will be okay, Kurosaki-san. Don't worry."

"Okay.

Ichigo hanged and looked with a grin to Kokoa, who was still confused.

* * *

Akua was sitting in the bed next to Akasha's without closing her eyes to not miss a thing there. What started like a simple visit to the academy for a meeting had ended in a totally unexpected situation. But she could not complain about it because she was jumping of happiness inside.

She almost could not feel what was happening around her. Kahlua was not saying a thing either, but she was looking to the door from time to time, maybe still waiting for Kokoa and the Shinigami. Akua could feel that tender worry about a little sister, but hers was a bit minor since her mind was filled with the return of Akasha and the welfare of Moka. It was unfair and she knew it but, how could she deny her feelings?

And the Hanyou boy was not appearing again and he did not showed his dog ears on the hospital wing. That Succubus girl and the Girl of Snow were standing together by the window of the room, watching at the forest and whispering between them. That Hanyou kid really did it, breaking what seemed to be incorruptible. By the corner of her eye, Akua watched Tsukune, while he was squeezing his arm which looked better now.

Akua could go for answers if she were not wishing to be there when her adored Akasha awoke. Akua was willing to have answers by force if necessary, because, even being a legend of the Youkai world, that boy did not looked as dangerous beyond his old attire. But still, that old red tunic suited Moka very well, that was a fact.

"I believe it is okay now" said Tsukune, letting go his arm and getting himself up. "it's better now. I will go to help Ruby-san, she has not sleep yet."

"Neither you did, Tsukune-san desu" reminded him Yukari, sitting close of Fanfan and Gin, who were sleeping on their chairs.

"However" said Tsukune, "I have to help her. Now the school is on my care. I can't keep neglecting it."

Tsukune looked at Akasha apologetically, like asking for forgiveness for letting her there and not check on her progress. But he was decided when he walked straight to the door and got away by the corridor.

"How were things here?" asked Kahlua, playing with her earrings distractedly and still looking at the door.

"The usual" answered Kurumu, getting tired of watching by the window and sitting in the chair of Tsukune. "Tsukune has been going to his classes and on his times he is going with your father."

"And all of you?"

"We don't. Why would we go there?"

"Not that" interceded Akua impatient, still looking at Akasha. "How are you taking all of this? Especially since those two got here."

"It's a madness here."

"Is that so?"

"it was fun" clarified Kurumu sincerely, looking to the window where Mizore was still standing by, pretending to have binoculars on her hands. "One had been helping Kokoa to get better skills and for all we know she had made many progresses without losing her beautiful figure."

Ignoring the last Akua and Kahlua looked at each other. But they knew that the Shinigami meant no bad for their little sister.

"And the other…"

Kurumu was lost in her thoughts for a while with her mouth slightly open. Kahlua got up trying to help her, and approached to Kurumu to close her mouth and get her out of her thoughts.

"And the other?" asked Kahlua gently.

"What? Oh… The other is a selfish idiot, cheeky, aggressive, he lacks of common sense…"

"Aiya. Then why did you took that disaster man with you, then?" asked Akua.

"That's… I don't know why you are complaining. Something good came from all of that, didn't it?"

Kurumu was out of words and was trying to rely on the outcomes, since in that moment she had not the strength to explain things that neither she could understand. She was envious of Mizore in that moment, because Mizore seemed to be in her own world and no one could get her out of it.

"And you…" anyway Mizore got in the conversation, but without moving from the window. "How did you get here?"

"On a car, dear" said Kahlua smiling like a kid again, but she pouted after noticing that no one was laughing. "Bad joke. We were with our father some days ago, and when Tsukune tells him all of what happens here, we could learn what was happening and we wanted to come."

"With all of your army?" inquired Mizore, remembering the six trucks full of suited Youkais, those whom Inuyasha was so distrustful about.

"As heads of our family, we are… obliged to have them with us in case things go out of control."

"That will not happen" said Kurumu sure of it, gaining more strength.

"Really? I remember that that Hanyou, who is a _selfish idiot, cheeky, aggressive, and lacks of common sense,_ got rid of our men without effort" said Akua sarcastically.

"Maybe because you brought them in first place?"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't."

"Of course you shouldn't."

They were silent for a while.

"You were on Nurarihyon's house, didn't you-desuka?" asked Yukari, talking to Akua and Kahlua. Yukari was talking at last since she respected the older sisters of her beloved Moka.

"Yeah."

"After what happened in the city" explained Kahlua "we went to the Ukiyoe district, and the house of Nurarihyon was close.

"When we went there to salute them they told us about their two visitors" said Akua.

"And they told you about them just like that? Don't they have some reservations about to whom they share their things?" wondered Kurumu, crossing her legs.

"Since they know our father, they know we are somehow on the same side. Aiya" Akua was a bit startled when Akasha sighed, smiled and kept sleeping. How much sleep she wanted?

"That's how we learned that those who made all that fuss in Tokyo were the same guys here in the academy, with Kokoa and you all" said Kahlua with a hand on her chest, since she was scared too after hearing the sigh of Akasha. Like everyone there.

"It seems like they did what they want with Nurarihyon" said Akua thoughtfully. "For us it was like a prank when Nurarihyon introduced Youhime to us."

"Then it's true?" wanted to know Kurumu. "The wife of Nurarihyon is alive again?"

"And she is as beautiful as the legends said" recognized Kahlua.

"She is not as beautiful as my Moka."

"Whatever you say."

The five girls looked at Akasha and went silent again.

* * *

"From where I should start? You know Totosai? Is _that_ Totosai? How could you contact with him, if he is way dead? Who was on the other side of the phone? How didn't you thought about it before? Who is Inoue? Who is that Kagome?"

"And from where should I start answering you?"

"You tell me. You are the culprit."

"Very funny."

Ichigo and Kokoa went out of the corridor after Tsukune got out from the infirmary to help Ruby. They followed him to the fields of the school and from there they went to their exit to the forest, close to where Inuyasha was still locked on his thoughts, and they did not bothered him. Ichigo and Kokoa wanted to see Necropolis but they would not until night or at least until know something of Akasha.

"Yeah, I know Totosai. I guess he is the Totosai of whom you have heard, the sword smith and all of that. I contacted him by this phone" Ichigo showed Kokoa his cell phone which Urahara gave him in the very start of his journey, even before meeting Inuyasha. "On the other side was the man who gave it to me, and he was who made this cell phone capable to communicate us between eras and distances. It's not like I didn't think of that earlier, I just didn't wanted to rely on them so fast. Inoue is…"

There Ichigo hesitated. Some kind of feeling or a sixth sense was telling him to not tell Kokoa who Orihime was. Kokoa would kill him. It was a stupid thought, but it was mixed with the embarrassment he was feeling to reveal that Orihime was more than a friend for him.

"Inoue is?" insisted Kokoa, raising an eyebrow again.

"Inoue is a friend and she is accompanying another friend which Inuyasha and I left five hundred years ago" explained Ichigo, hoping to sound as natural as possible. "Both are helping the man who gave me this cell phone."

"All of the mare your Shinigami friends?" to the relief of Ichigo, the eyebrow of Kokoa looked normal now.

"Kind of."

"And what they told you?"

"Something about Tessaiga's behavior" said Ichigo more seriously. "Totosai was who forged it…"

"I know that."

"And he told me that the behavior of Tessaiga with Tenseiga inside is so normal, and we have to rely on it to take us to where we have to go."

"So… it was a Tessaiga's thing that it revived…?

"It looks like that."

They both stayed silent for a while. The wind was shaking gently the hair of Ichigo and was waving the hair of Kokoa.

"And he told me to tell that asshole to not get numbed with his doubts" remembered Ichigo, looking to the trees where Inuyasha should be, covered by dead trees.

"He is that depressed?" asked Kokoa, holding the sleeve of Ichigo again to look to that place with him.

"Depressed? I don't think that bastard ever depresses" recognized Ichigo. "But he is confused. Women are his weak point and to revive one…"

"He is a womanizer?"

"No" laughed Ichigo. "He just protect them, care for them and they are precious to him. Even when he can be a bastard most of the times."

"And you? Women are not your weak spot?"

Kokoa was tenting him, but Ichigo was not letting her.

"I try to not be that obvious."

"Boo for you."

Soon would be the time for lunch. It was better to get on that, gain some energy and see how things would go in the afternoon.

* * *

After returning to her room for her white one pieced dress which she always liked to wear, Moka thought to go there from the infirmary passing very close of the forest. But nothing, not a move nor a sign of recognize her by that mad dog came to her, and Moka felt angry even with the happiness on her chest, which she has not felt since a very long time.

After getting to her room in the girl's rooms, Moka had the time to think of everything fast when she went to clean herself, since she still had dirt on her legs and her body. And to see if she could wash the tunic of Inuyasha. Surprisingly that red thing was fixing itself of the terrible cuts it had, and which were showing the blood he dropped trying to save her. Moka found herself taking a quick hot shower with the hose and was submerging the tow clothes of Inuyasha in her tub to clean them from the blood staining them.

But despite her efforts to ignore the smell, strange and different from the blood of Tsukune which she was very used, it was still so hard for her. It was a very different blood. By the smell she could tell it has not a bit of sweet on it, but it has something bitter and even sour. But still it seemed tasty and poisoning somehow.

What was she thinking? Moka slapped her cheeks slightly just to recover from that numbness, but that smell was getting her stunned as the seconds passed by. She should wash those clothes quick, otherwise…

' _Moka! You have to fight!'_

Stupid Hanyou. Soon she would teach him a thing or two about fights…

' _You are and idiot and I hate you!'_

Really? So what? The world was still there even if he wasn't. That was not a problem for her at all…

' _But I really have fun being with you! Fight!'_

Fun? Was Moka some kind of clown for him? She did not wanted to be funny! She was eager to show that bastard his place…

' _Don't disappoint your rival!'_

Rival? Yeah. That was not a bad way to see it. Her relation with that idiot was far from friendship or the way she get along with Tsukune. Now she and Tsukune were more than friends, right? It was a big difference and the more far that Hanyou could look up was to have a rivalry with her…

' _You have to fight!'_

Against what? If she was willing to fight, then it should be against the pain which she was feeling on her whole body, when she was not thinking of what that dramatic fool was yelling to her from somewhere…

Moka got her face out of the water stained in blood and with the robes half washed. What was all of that? She was startled when she discovered herself inside the tub with the clothes and when she felt the water with blood and bath salts on her mouth, so she got up quickly to spit them out. What was wrong with her? When she looked up to her reflection in a mirror, it was returning her own stare of oddness and some of despair. But why she should be despaired? Could that feeling be there to have spit out the blood which was menacing to hypnotize her?

Dignity came with a strong slap she gave to herself. She could not let things go like that. Vampires were proud and honorable beings, and not the thirsty girl which was looking at her by the mirror with a red cheek. But her tongue was dry. So she drank as much water as she could.

It was hard for her to wash those clothes, after getting herself cleaned out of the tub and with the hose and cold water. She was repeating to herself over and over again that that should not be her behavior, of how much was her own embarrassment, and about what her mother would think of what she had done. And the fact that she had to hurry up to go and see her mother, a moment that Moka was looking forward. Also, she was thinking that, if she wanted blood that bad she should ignore again that vow she made with the girls to have Tsukune's blood once a week, and doing it then, when she felt that urge. Or maybe she could catch that Hanyou and oblige him to show his neck to her, and feel his blood free of water and salts, because it should be very delicious… How could she ignore that and the electricity bolts she was feeling between her legs, which did not helped her to think and which were making her fingers aching to intervene there?

* * *

"They are late!"

Kurumu was impatient and she was not the only one for sure. But for the others it was easier to deal with the impatience and the waiting. The lunchtime was long gone and it was late afternoon already. None of them five had moved from there, just only Gin and Fanfan who had go to the dining hall to have something to bite. Ichigo and Kokoa were not there yet, neither Moka to the surprise and some indignation of those there; Tsukune and Ruby, and Inuyasha obviously, but they were not waiting for him until he got over of whatever crisis he was dealing with.

"Yeah" but that time Akua was agreeing with Kurumu. "Maybe we should search for answers by force now."

"Easy, Akua-neesan" said Kahlua, restraining a yawn. "They will be back, maybe."

"But I can't live without having Moka close to me and hugging her!"

"Okay…"

"Without what?"

Ichigo and Kokoa returned and Ichigo could not resist but ask of what he just heard that Akua said.

"Hug her!" replied Akua as a matter of fact.

"As a sister?" Ichigo was interested, bringing two close chairs and giving one to Kokoa. They both sat on them.

"And as whatever she wants! I'm not picky…"

"And that… is normal between sisters?"

"The love between sisters is the holiest thing on this world!" prayed Akua, making exaggerated gestures with her arms and with the still sleeping Akasha there. The others were looking that, not deciding if intervene or not.

"On which planet?"

"In the planet where I live."

"Ah, Akua-san" sighed Tsukune getting inside the room with Ruby behind him and both with other clothes. "Is there any progress?"

"She is just sleeping" replied Kurumu, a bit downcast like the others to not have witnessed the end of the verbal fight of Akua and Ichigo. "She is sleeping like if she hadn't slept in centuries."

"Maybe that's because she was captive by Afra-desu" theorized Yukari. "Like if somehow she stayed conscious all that time or something like that…"

"But she smiles from time to time" said Akua dreamily, remembering the quiet and smiling face of Akasha. "She also hums, smiles and sighs…"

"She must be having a dream."

"Hopefully she will tell us about it."

None of them wanted to think of the possibility that Akasha could not awoke ever again. Since the healing powers of Tenseiga were not as infallible or at least they were not so sure about them, no matter how amazing it was. It was a terrible thought.

All of them moved to pass the time, and soon Gin and Fanfan where there again too. From time to time the minions of Akua and Kahlua knocked respectfully on that door and they went out to hear informs which no one inside could understand, and they always returned with a hard reading face. Moka appeared there after a while and she looked like if she had not rested a bit despite the time she was out. She was bringing with her the robes of Inuyasha, now clean of the blood and she was looking angry for some reason.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurumu, while Akua was sending kisses to Moka from her seat.

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Just…" Moka looked at the window and furrowed her brows. "Nothing…"

Kurumu di not insisted.

The rest of that afternoon they spent it there, taking care and watching over the sleeping Akasha, but she just moved on her bed, smiled and sighed like she had done from the very moment she entered into that bed, and startling those there watching over her. That atmosphere was spread even to Ichigo who found himself with his heart racing after the last times when Akasha smiled.

"Somebody stop her" sighed Kurumu. "My heart can't take it anymore."

"Neither mine" coincided Akua.

"Well, I guess mine is still different."

While Kurumu was talking with Akua, Moka, who had not said a thing since she sat on a chair with Tsukune and Ruby, looked like if she had decided on something at last and got up, still with the clothes of Inuyasha on her hands and went to the door.

"Moka-san, where are you going?" asked Tsukune, getting up as well.

"I'm going to find that idiot and give his clothes back to him" answered Moka naturally. "And bring him here with me while I am on it. He must be here when my mother wakes up."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No."

Moka went out and closed the door, leaving them all behind and promising to her mother to return quickly this time. She was just going to bring the man that she and her mother owe so much. Among her drunkenness of blood and water that was what she could thought.

And just to screw the night of that bastard who was making her fell so insecure. Maybe that reason was making her smile when she reached the forest and leaned on the tree where he was resting.

* * *

"And she left again…"

Mizore talked again, moving her chair from the window where she was all that day, after hearing that Moka was going out. Mizore took her chair with the others, as they could gather around the bed of the pink haired girl.

"Girl, welcome to earth."

"I thought Kurosaki established that your planet is different" said Mizore, getting comfortable on her chair.

"But we are on earth now, aren't we?" Akua followed the game.

"I though so."

"Maybe we should go to eat something, Mizore, Yukari" offered Kurumu, since she, Mizore, Yukari, Akua and Kahlua had been there all day. Somebody had to do it for the two who were not there.

"Okay" accepted Mizore. Luckily they would return in time when Moka managed to convince that idiot to return with her.

But a very sweet voice stopped them they were on the door and grabbing the handle.

"My. Is this a meeting or something?"

Everyone turned their heads back, since they all were seeing how Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore were going for something to eat. The sight of beautiful green eyes on the body of the girl which got away a while ago. Her pink hair was falling nicely over her shoulders and a smile was there on her face when she recognized her three stepdaughters there, surrounded by those she knew were friends of her daughter.

"Kok…"

But before Akasha could recognize any of them with her sing-song voice, Akua had threw herself to Akasha and was hugging her strongly.

"Akua…"

"I wanted… I always wanted…"

"Really? That's so cute, Akua… but… I can't breathe…"

Akua separated a little, wiping some tear and the others were looking at it smiling, and on the case of Kokoa and Kahlua, there were tears as well. It was so much happiness to be contained and it would be more when the fourth missing sister return.

Kokoa and Kahlua approached to hug Akasha as well, happy to see that she would not be sleeping forever. The four melted on a very happy hug which made the rest to see like if there were the four sisters instead of the mother and the three daughters. And that was the precise moment when Moka decided to go and find Inuyasha…

"Tsukune."

After show her face among her daughters as she could, Akasha was looking at Tsukune with her green eyes and he was disarmed with that stare which made him fell in love form the very start. The face of Ura Moka. The sweet Moka.

"Mok… Akasha-san."

Nobody stopped noticing that Tsukune almost called her 'Moka-san'.

Surprised to not feel any kind of jealous with that situation, Kurumu cleared her throat and announced:

"I'll go to call Moka…"

"Moka? Why she is not here?" asked Akasha looking around and nodding to the bow of Kurumu.

"We will explain it to you later" said Tsukune, wiping some tears as well.

"I'll be back."

Happy with her own strength, Kurumu got out flying by the window heading towards the place on the forest which she and Mizore watched all that day, to where it would be that idiot who caused all of that problems and who was about to take responsibility, and to where should be the arrogant girl who looked so conflicted that day.

"Moka! Moka!" Kurumu called her loudly, trying to reach them with her sight.

She found them, and they were separating like if… nah. That was impossible, since due to their circumstances and characters it was unthinkable. But her black wings almost failed by her shock, anyway.

"Moka! I knew you two would be here" sighed Kurumu after landing with them. They looked relieved. Why? "Aren't you still giving his clothes back? Do it now, we have to go back!"

"Why? What happened?" asked Moka, worried and giving back the tunic of the Rats of Fire to Inuyasha and his yellow rob. Kurumu looked at her seriously:

"Your mother woke up."

* * *

 **This is what happens when I don't use the google translate to publish. I think this is better than the last one. What do you think?**


End file.
